Follow Me
by MissyDee
Summary: When shy guy Eric takes over for his uncle, Sookie is worried they won't work well together. They're both in relationships, but opposites attract in a big way - warning there will be cheating involved in this story. SPOV/M/AH/OOC/HEA
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go again. I'm not 100% positive on how this one will turn out; I'm taking it day by day as I write. There will be NO posting schedule on this one and I'm pretty sure you won't see a chapter a day like usual since I have very little written so far. All I can tell you for sure is there WILL be CHEATING and whatnot. I'm not sure what will come of it at this point. HEA or HNA, I just can't tell ya cause I have no clue. I started writing the story before I named it, but it's named after Uncle Kracker's Follow Me. All SPOV. Sorry ladies, no Eric talking this time.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, the song or the characters. The story is all me though. **

* * *

_Follow Me ~ Uncle Kracker_

_You don't know how you met me _

_You don't know why, _

_You can't turn around _

_And say goodbye, _

_All you know is when I'm with you _

_I make you free _

_And swim through your veins _

_Like a fish in the sea, _

_I'm singin' _

_Follow me _

_Everything is all right, _

_I'll be the one to tuck you in at night, _

_And if you want to leave I can guarantee _

_You won't find nobody else like me, _

_I'm not worried _

_'bout the ring you wear _

_'cause as long as no one knows _

_Then nobody can care, _

_You're feelin' guilty _

_And I'm well aware _

_But you don't look ashamed _

_And baby I'm not scared, _

_I'm singin' _

_Follow me _

_Everything is all right, _

_I'll be the one to tuck you in at night, _

_And if you want to leave I can guarantee _

_You won't find nobody else like me, _

_Won't give you money _

_I can't give you the sky _

_Your better off if you don't ask why, _

_I'm not the reason that you _

_Go astray _

_We'll be alright _

_If you don't ask me to stay, _

_Follow me _

_Everything is all right, _

_I'll be the one to tuck you in at night, _

_And if you want to leave I can guarantee _

_You won't find nobody else like me, _

_You don't know how you met me _

_You don't know why _

_You can't turn around and _

_Say goodbye, _

_All you know is when I'm with you _

_I make you free _

_And swim through your veins _

_Like a fish in the sea, _

_I'm singin' _

_Follow me _

_Everything is all right, _

_I'll be the one to tuck you in at night, _

_And if you want to leave I can guarantee _

_You won't find nobody else like me, _

_I'm singin' _

_Follow me _

_Everything is all right, _

_I'll be the one to tuck you in at night, _

_And if you want to leave I can guarantee _

_You won't find nobody else like me, _

_I'm singin' _

_Follow me _

_Everything is all right, _

_I'll be the one to tuck you in at night, _

_And if you want to leave I can guarantee _

_You won't find nobody else like me_

"I'm gonna miss you, Mr. C." My boss is retiring, I've been in this office with him for the last twelve years and I'm bummed.

"I'll miss you too, Sweetie. You'll like Eric though, he's a good boy." His nephew, Eric, is taking over. He's being promoted from Field Supervisor to Office Manager, so I'm getting a new boss.

I've met Eric a handful of times over the years, but we haven't talked much past anything work related. At first I thought he was an asshole, I said hello to him and he ignored me completely. I know he heard me, it's a small office and he would have to be deaf not to. I even asked Mr. C and confirmed he can indeed hear. The next time I saw him I waited until I caught his eye and said hello again. He gave me a little smile and I'm pretty sure he blushed a little. The boy is just shy and I found it endearing. I'm over that now, he actually greets me now, but that's as far as it goes in person. Since he's out in the field he has to call in and I was hoping he'd be easier to crack over the phone. However, he keeps it strictly to work even though I ask him about his day and such. I usually get a "good, thank you" and he moves onto whatever it is he's calling about.

Mr. Cataliadies and I have a great working relationship. He's Papa Bear and as much as he likes to think he's in charge, that's just not the case. I run this ship; I do everything from filing, to answering phones, to billing and most weeks I even do payroll. So needless to say, with Eric coming into the office, things will be awkward.

"I'm sure he is, but he's just so quiet. You know I need someone in here with me that's going to talk to me." I put away the papers in my hand and leave the room to grab a bottle of water.

"He's always been like that, he'll come around though. Give him some time and you'll be begging him to shut up," he chuckles. I don't imagine that's very likely. "Keep a roll of packing tape in your desk so you can tape his mouth shut when he gets going."

"Will do," I wink and the phone starts to ring so I run off to answer it.

"Cat's Moving, this is Sookie," I answer on the second ring.

"Hi, uh... this is Eric, is my uh... uncle in?" he asks quietly.

"Sure, one sec," I really don't think we'll mix well. I'm so... perky? Compared to him I can imagine I'm going to get on his nerves.

"Mr. C, it's for you," I call out over my shoulder.

"Be right out!"

"You excited about coming into the office?" I ask Eric while I wait on Mr. C to come out.

"Oh, hmm, I uh... yeah, I guess," I'm pretty sure I can hear him blushing.

"Watch out there, Eric, I think I may have heard a little-" I'm cut short when Papa Bear takes the phone from me. I was going to say personality, but I guess that could have been misconstrued as rude.

"Sook, watch it, your sarcasm was about to make an appearance. I don't think the boy is quite ready for that," he laughs when he hangs up. "I think you intimidate him, is all. You're not like the girls he's used to."

"You mean I have a personality and a sense of humor?" Mr. C has complained about Eric's girlfriend quite a few times. Apparently Felicia, while gorgeous, doesn't smile or laugh much. According to Cataliadies she's a bit of a bitch too.

"Pretty much," he laughs and asks me where checkbook is so he can work on payroll.

"Don't worry about it; you have one more day I'm not going to make you do any _actual _work. I need to teach Eric how to do it anyway."

"Hell, I should've just left it all to you; you're the only one that does anything around here as it is."

"Nah, it's a family place and A) I'm not family, and B) I like having someone to blame if things go to shit after you go." He laughs with me and reminds me that he does consider me family. He and his wife don't have any kids, so he's always told me I'm the daughter they never had.

"Is Eric coming by today?" I ask.

"Yeah, that's what he was calling about. He should be here in about ten minutes. Don't be too hard on him," he tells me.

"I'll try my best, but he's going to need to get used to me sooner or later," I look over when the bell on the door jingles. Speak of the devil.

"Hi, Eric!" I wave enthusiastically. He blushes and gives me a quiet hello before scurrying into Mr. C's office, which I guess is his office starting tomorrow. He's going to drive me insane if he's like this all the time.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home," I call out as I walk into the house through the garage. Bill's car is here, so I'm assuming he's home unless he was picked up by someone.

"In here," I hear him reply from the office.

"Hey, darling, how was work?" Bill asks when I walk in. I stop to give him a quick kiss before answering.

"A little sad, it was Mr. C's last day. His nephew starts tomorrow and he's so quiet I don't know if we're going to work well together." He turns his chair and pulls me down onto his lap.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. You can charm anyone," he compliments, rubbing my back.

"We'll see, I've known the guy seven years and he's probably said hi three times. He barely looks my direction when he comes in the office. When he calls, it's all work, no small talk. It's just weird, ya know?" Bill nods and pats my bum prompting me to get up so we can go make dinner together.

"What are you doing home so early?" I ask as we walk into the kitchen.

"I used a couple of sick hours. I had a headache and my boss was irritating me so I came home."

Bill and I have been together just over two years. As cliché as it sounds, I met him at the grocery store. We both did our shopping Saturday morning and after walking past him, or bumping into him on the cereal aisle every Saturday for three months I finally broke the ice when I asked him if he needed a coupon for the Special K he was buying since I had one. We dated seven months before moving in together and I have a feeling he may propose soon. At least that's what I'm hoping for. Bill has been a great boyfriend, and I'm looking forward to spending my life with him, raising a family with him. We've talked about it, and I know he wants kids one day. I'm thirty and he's six years older, I know _I _think it's time we talk about it a little more seriously. I'm just waiting for that proposal to bring it up.

"You took something for it right? Does it still hurt?" I probe.

"Yes, dear, I took some Tylenol before I left," he rolls his eyes at me, before pulling me closer and kissing my temple.

"Good boy, now grab that onion for me," I praise, and point toward the onion on the other side of the counter.

After dinner I clean up the kitchen while Bill finishes up his work stuff that he was working on when I got home. I jump into the shower to wash the day off and prepare for tomorrow. I'm sure Eric will lighten up eventually and I'll be able to joke with him without worrying that his face us going to catch on fire from blushing so hard. It's cute I guess, well, he's an attractive guy and the fact that he's so nervous and shy is weird. He has that cocky asshole look about him. Like he knows he's God's gift to women, but no, he's not like that at all - as far as I can tell at least. He's just so... quiet, and bashful is the right word. I just hope Mr. C is right, and he is a talker, seeing as I never know when to shut up. Oh, maybe I'll annoy him! That would suck balls, and not in the good way.

I'm pulled from my thoughts by a knock on the door. "Yes?"

"You've been in here for forty minutes," Bill tells me as he opens the bathroom door.

"Ah, I'll be out in a minute," I say and do one final rinse.

I blow dry my hair and pull on a pair of sleep pants along with a matching tank top. Bill is half asleep by the time I climb into bed. I kiss his cheek and whisper goodnight before turning off the lights.

I fall asleep a little excited for tomorrow. I think Eric Northman will be a fun challenge and I think I look forward to cracking his shell.

* * *

**This is it; I hope you enjoy the ride as we go. I'm not necessarily a Bill lover, but I'm not a Bill hater either so you'll very rarely see me make Bill the villain. Technically I rarely have a villain, but yeah. Thoughts are appreciated, but not required **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone for the amazing response! **

* * *

The first thing I do every morning, even before going to the bathroom, is fix my coffee. The pot is on a timer, so it's ready by the time I wake up, but I need to add the necessary cream and sugar then let it cool on the counter while I get ready for the day. I don't like iced coffee, but I don't like really hot coffee either. This method works best and it's usually perfect temp by the time I'm done getting dressed.

Since I need to put my best foot forward with Eric today I actually put a little makeup on. More than my usual anyway. I flat iron my hair so it's nice and straight and not the curly mess it usually is, then poke my eye on accident as I'm putting my contacts in so I end up wearing my glasses. Boo, I hate wearing them; I hate not having peripheral vision.

Spring time is upon us, so I put on a pair of dark denim capris and a pair of old Chucks that are a light gray to match the polo shirt I have to wear for work. The guys in the warehouse, and the guys out in the field get to wear t-shirts and I'll admit I'm a little jealous of that fact. I hate the collar, ugh. However I get consistent AC and heat all year round. So you win some, you lose some I guess.

"Hey, Darling, I'm leaving," Bill tells me as I start to sip my coffee. "Have fun today."

"Thanks, Honey, you too." He gives me a quick kiss and smooth's my hair back before leaving through the garage.

I run back to my bathroom one more time to spritz on a little perfume, and grab my lip gloss. I don't know why, I'll never put it on, but just in case I guess. I snatch my keys off of the hook and my purse from the kitchen table, and get in my car. Maybe I should stop at Starbucks to get something for Eric? I don't know what he likes though. Oh! I have his cell number!

I call and he answers awkwardly after the third ring. I'll bet Papa Bear didn't give him my number so he's confused as to who's calling.

"Morning, Eric, its Sookie," I announce, adding a little extra smile in my voice, hoping to make things easier this morning.  
"Oh... hi?" is that a question?

"I'm making a Starbucks run and I wanted to know if you want anything?" I'm greeted with silence. "Um, Eric?"

"Shit, sorry..." oh, he's nervous over the phone still, that's cute. "Um... yeah, I'll have a white mocha?"

"You sure, sweetie? I don't have to get you anything," I tell him. I don't want him accepting just to be nice.

"Yes," he says with a little more confidence. "Yes, please and thank you... Sookie." Well hells bells, I think that may be the first time he's said my name, like ever.

"You got it; I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Okay, thank you," he says quietly and hangs up.

I quickly call him back. "Hot or iced? I personally don't get iced, but you may like em, I don't know. But I will after today and I won't have to ask again, and next time can I finish before you hang up please?" I just said that without taking a breath.

"Shit, sorry... again, um... I don't really know? I uh..."

"You don't get a lot of Starbucks and you're just trying to be nice?" I ask, then go silent. He needs to learn to use his words with me and I'm not helping by talking over him.

"No," he sighs. "I don't, and I could use the extra pick up this morning. Surprise me, please... and thank you again." Well fuck me running; he _does _know how to talk.

"You got it, Boss and Eric."

"Hmm?"

"Breathe, you'll do fine and I'm there. Anything you fuck up, I can fix okay?"

"Okay," he's back to the quiet guy I've come to know.

"Twenty minutes, I'll be there with bells on," I tell him, I have a huge smile on my face. I think we might be okay after all.

"Morning, Amy," I greet my barista before she even sees me.

"Good morning, Sook. The usual?"

"Yep, and add a Venti white mocha. New guy starts today and I'm going to run him ragged," I laugh.

"Ooh, poor thing won't know what hit him. This is the nephew right?" she asks as she starts to make my coffee. I killed the stuff I made at home before I left.

"Yeah, I think he's nervous... oh, no! What if it's me? He's already shy, what if I'm too loud for him?"

"Nah, you're not that bad, Sook. You should see some of the crazies that come in here."

"I know, I think I'm just worried. I started working there when I was eighteen and it's just been me and Mr. C. This is so weird," I tell her.

"Report back in a week and tell me how it goes," she says handing me my coffees. "It's on me today," she winks and I thank her before getting in my car and driving to the office.

I walk in and the first thing I notice is the door to Mr. Cat's office is closed, I don't think I've ever seen it closed. The name plate is changed too; the Papa Bear one I bought him for his birthday a few years back is gone and replaced by a Mr. Northman name plate. I don't like it; it's not as personal and inviting. I pride myself on making things comfortable around here and closed doors and stuffy name plates won't fly.

I knock lightly and wait for an answer. When nothing happens I knock again. The door opens and Eric is standing there, a foot from me. I have to look up, cause he's a giant at almost six and a half feet. His broad shoulders are in their usual slouched position and his eyes are trained on the floor. He smells like heaven and I swear to Christ he's shaking like a Chihuahua.

"Eric, sweetie, are you okay?" I ask and try to take his hand to comfort him but he rips it back and goes to sit at his desk. His head falls into his hands and he lets out a long sigh.

My first instinct is to run around the desk and comfort him, hug him or rub his back or something. Then I remember who I'm dealing with.

"It's a lot for me," he mumbles.

"Oh, honey, no, it's going to be fine. You'll see, here," I grab place his coffee on the desk in front of him. "Drink that, take a few deep breaths and come find me. I'll be getting ready to open up shop."

"Thank you," he's back to quiet Eric, I'll break him. It'll just take a little time.

I close the door and go through my usual morning routine. A few minutes after we open for business Eric comes out. He still isn't looking at me, but he takes a seat in the stool next to mine.

"What's up, why are you so nervous?" I ask, turning to face him. The place is clean and I don't have anything to do at the moment. The guys in the warehouse haven't come in to bother me yet and the phone isn't ringing just yet either.

"I don't know," he shrugs. I have a feeling that's all I'm getting from him right now so I won't bother him anymore.

"Soooo..." I trail off; I don't know what to do with this guy. "You wanna learn some of the day to day stuff? Every now and then I need help out here..."

"Sure," he shrugs again. This is a lively one, I see.

I start walking around, showing him the ropes so to speak. He's following along and I'm assuming taking mental notes since he's not asking any questions or writing anything down. I know he's not a moron so when I ask him for help at some point I don't expect a lot of questions.

We are in the back when the door chimes. "Come on, Eric, we have people to tend to."

Once again he follows right behind me. I wonder what it's going to be like after lunch when I show him how to do stuff in the office?

As we walk out I see a tall girl with gorgeous mocha skin and big hazel eyes. Her face lights up when she sees Eric and I instantly know this is Felicia, the girlfriend. She seems nice enough, I wonder if Eric talks to her?

"Hi, how can I help you?" I ask playing dumb. I want to see how this will play out.

"Oh, I'm here to see Eric," she points at the giant behind me.

"Oh, okay," I turn to look at Eric. "I'm going to check on the guys in the warehouse. Page me over the intercom if you need anything before I get back." I tell him before heading out to check on the kids. We usually employ younger guys for the warehouse so I'm able to watch how they work. They have to prove themselves before we let them into people's houses.

Tray is in charge of the warehouse and I seek him out first thing. He does a good job keeping the boys in line and I appreciate him, otherwise it would be left to me and I don't want to police anyone. I'm not their mama and they're all over eighteen technically making them adults so they need to act like it. I'd walk out and fire any troublemakers on the spot if it were up to me.

"Sook, how's it going this morning?" Tray asks when he spots me.

"So far, so good, it's so different without Mr. C in there." I tell him.

"Eric's a good guy; I think you guys will get along just fine."

"If he ever talks to me," I roll my eyes with a little smile. "His girlfriend is in there now so I decided to come say good morning."

"I don't like that girl, she's a sneaky thing and she shouldn't be here. I'm actually surprised you let that shit slide," he chuckles.

"One time only after she leaves I'm going to let him know the rules about visitors. You don't see Bill here every other day checking in on me."

"Bill doesn't come here 'cause we scare the shit out of him," he full on laughs at this. Bill isn't actually scared of them, he just respects my workplace.

"Oh hush your mouth, Dawson. You know that's a lie," I laugh, giving him a playful smack on the arm.

He's getting ready to respond when I hear my name being paged. "Looks like he's floundering already," Tray winks and I walk back to the office to find out why I couldn't be away for five minutes.

* * *

**Thanks to Reefchic7 I have an active wordpress now, the link is on my profile. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we have the next installment. There are a handful of reviews I didn't get to reply to, just know that I love and appreciate them! You're all awesome!**

* * *

"Mr. Northman, how can I help you?" I ask as I walk into the office. There's no one standing in the lobby, and I don't see the phone blinking.

"I'm sorry," he says bashfully. "I didn't know she was coming in."

"Oh, well… I was going to talk to you about that. Having visitors is kinda frowned upon," I inform him. "I'm sure she's a nice girl, but we can't have her interfering when we're trying to conduct business."

"She won't be back here, I promise." At least he's talking a bit more now.

"Mmkay, is that all you needed?" Just in case there was something more pressing he called me in for.

"That's all, and I don't like being in here alone. It's a little creepy," he shudders a little, making me laugh. He's cute.

"Oh, you met Debbie?" I ask, trying not to smile.

"Who's Debbie?" he looks genuinely confused.

"She's our ghost." Eric's eyebrows shoot into his hairline and he takes a step closer to me like I can protect him. Meanwhile I'm laughing so hard I'm crying.

"Are you serious?" he whispers.

"Why are we whispering?" I ask, leaning in a little closer.

"I don't know?" And he laughs. Wow, just... wow, he has a lovely laugh, a beautiful smile. This is something I've never seen. It's a little weird after seven years to finally see the guy really smile.

"That makes two of us, she's harmless though. Just don't be surprised if the lights flicker randomly." The switch for the office lights is tucked away and Tray likes to mess with me by flicking them off and on.

"Oh hell," he sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I don't want to be here," he admits.

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry. It's your first day, give us a chance," I coo, patting his arm.

"Thanks, Sookie. I appreciate it."

The rest of the day goes smoothly, except when Tray does indeed play with the lights and Eric ends up outside for an hour. I show Eric how we close up at the end of the day and we all go our separate ways.

The house is empty when I get home, as expected and I decide to take a bubble bath. I pile my hair on top of my head and run my bath, adding a little bubble bath so I can have a bunch of bubbles. I love bubbles. Sinking down into said bubbles, I put my feet up on the end near the faucet and grab my book. I've been trying to get through this series for months and I never seem to find the time. I'm seven pages into chapter fifteen when my phone goes off. I don't know why I brought my phone to the bathroom with me. This is why I never relax damnit!

I sit up to grab it and see it's a text from Bill letting me know he's going to be home later than normal. I actually already knew that, but it's sweet of him to remind me. Monday night is poker night, and this is Malcolm's night to host. I hate Malcolm, but Bill insists he's a decent guy. I fire off a quick reply to let him know I remember and I'm not cooking. I turn the volume down, then go back to my book and read until the water runs cool.

I slip into my pajamas and make a sandwich. I'm settling down to watch a little TV when I notice the light on my phone flashing, indicating I have a message. Color me shocked when I see it's from Eric.

E: Thank you, Sookie… for today.

I look at the time stamp and it came in about an hour ago. It's still a decent hour so I shoot off a reply.

S: Your success is my success, Eric. Welcome to the party.

I'm further shocked when I get a reply right away.

E: It's definitely a party lol.

S: Is that a sense of humor I'm detecting Mr. Northman?

I don't get a response, so I either scared him off, or his girlfriend is weird about him talking to other girls, even innocently. Thank the heavens Bill isn't like that, I don't think he has a jealous bone in his body. Sometimes that irritates me, but for the most part I appreciate that he trusts me to make the right decisions.

Since television is boring, I grab my book and head to bed to read. I'm falling asleep as I hear Bill come into the room, stopping to give me a kiss before he showers the stink of cigars off. When poker night happens here they set up out back or in the garage in the winter time so my house doesn't reek like those nasty things when the boys leave.

I wake up refreshed and ready for the day. Now that I know Eric and I will be able to work fine together I'm not so worried. I check the weather and see it's supposed to be in the upper nineties so I wear shorts with my polo shirt and Chucks. I'm not looking to impress the boss today, so I pull my curly mess into a high ponytail. I only put on a little mascara and thin liner so my eyes pop a little more behind my glasses. My eye still hurts from when I poked myself yesterday.

I stop at Starbucks to get a coffee for me and one for the boss. I'll have to let him know this isn't going to be a regular thing, just buttering him up so he keeps me around when he gets to know me better. I can be quite a handful when I want to be.

"Usual or are you mixing it up today?" Amy asks when I walk in.

"Usual, give me one for the boss too."

"Ooh, you must like him if you're getting him coffee two days in a row," she teases.

"Nah, just buttering him up for when I really break him in. I was nice yesterday," I laugh.

I'm pulling out my ATM card to pay when a large hand with a ten dollar bill appears in front of me. "I got it," comes the deep voice of said boss.

"Thanks," I say, looking up at him.

"No problem, it's the least I can do for as much help as you've given me," he offers, smiling down at me. I can tell by the look in his eye he definitely heard me. Oops.

"Here ya go!" Amy says, handing us our coffee with a huge grin on her face.

"Thanks," we reply at the same time and Eric turns away, blushing a little. I thought we were past the bashfulness, but I guess I was wrong.

"See ya at the office boss man," I call out as Eric walks out of the door.

Amy waits until he's pulling away before she starts. "Oh my, he's a looker, Sookie. I see why you're in here buying him coffee."

"It's not like that, not at all."

"Mmhmm, did you see his ass? And his hands? He dwarfed that cup, I couldn't even see it once he had one of those catcher's mitts wrapped around it." Leave it to Amy to notice things like that.

"You're crazy, I have to go," I laugh, shaking my head as I walk out to my car.

I pull up to the office and park on the side of the building, leaving the windows down so it's not a sauna when I leave at the end of my shift. When I get inside Eric is sitting in his office with the door open this time which I appreciate.

"Knock, knock." I lean against the office door and cross my arms over my chest.

"Hi," he's gone quiet again.

"I'm guessing you overheard me talking to Amy?" I offer.

"I did, and please don't make this harder on me than it already is, Sookie. I don't work well under pressure and I know this is a big change for you too…" wow, that's the most he's said at one time ever.

"It is, I miss your uncle like crazy and he's only been gone two days," I shrug and walk in to sit down in the extra office chair.

"I know, and I hate that he put me in this position, but it is what it is. We both need to make the best of it. I imagine in time we'll probably come to understand each other a little better, so for now I only ask that you take it easy on me… please." I nod and get up to leave the office.

Eric walks out a few minutes later and I remind him, I may take it easy, but I can't promise the boys in the warehouse will.

* * *

**I was just thinking, if any of you were in my brain or saw my thought process you'd probably think I'm crazy - which I'm sure I am - but even more so. I have no idea where the Debbie ghost came from.**


	4. Chapter 4

One week down. Eric and I are getting along fine and he's even beginning to joke around with all of us a little. Don't get me wrong, he's not opening up to any of us really, but he's talking a bit more. Even _starting_conversations from time to time if you can imagine that. The cute little blush he has is still there most of the time, but I'm getting used to it.

"Any big plans for the weekend?" I probe when there's a lull in customers.

"Felicia and I are going boating on Saturday with a few of her friends, then I plan on relaxing Sunday. You?" he fires right back.

"I think we have to go to Bill's mom's house Saturday," I tell him, rolling my eyes. Lorena and I don't get along so well. She's a class A bitch and doesn't think I'm good enough for her precious Billy.

"Bill is you're husband?" Oh, I've never mentioned Bill to him.

"No, no just my boyfriend. I have a feeling he's going to propose soon, but I could be wrong," I smile stiffly. I don't want to be wrong.

"Hmm," is the only answer I get. "You guys live together?"

"Yep," I nod.

"I think Felicia wants to move in with me, but I'm not ready for that with her," he informs me. This getting to know you business is new. I like it.

"How long have you been dating, if you don't mind me asking?" I know exactly how long, since Mr. C has talked shit about her since day one.

"Just under a year." That's apparently all I'm getting right now.

"And you're not wildly in love, planning on the two point five kids and a picket fence?" I tease with a big grin on my face. "Honeymoon stage over already, Romeo?"

"Uh..." oops, he doesn't want to talk about _that_much.

"Sorry, I was just teasing. You don't have to answer that. Sorry... again," I stammer toward the end there.

"No, it's okay, really. I just um... I _like_her, but I don't see it going anywhere. I don't know how to tell her though. If you haven't noticed, I'm a people pleaser and try not to rock the boat too much."

"That I have noticed," I grin. "I'm a boat rocker if you need help. Just let me know when you're ready to cut her loose."

"Thanks," he laughs; yes the cute one I like so much. "I'll keep you in mind."

* * *

"God, Sookie can you not be so damn rude to Mother?" Bill complains as we pull out of her driveway.

"Well if _Mother_ wasn't so mean to me I wouldn't have to put her in her place so often." Did I mention I'm a boat rocker? I'm happy to stir up trouble with _Mother_, it makes the visits tolerable.

"She's not mean to you, Sook, that's just how she is," he tells me, defending Lorena. It pisses me off that even when I'm right - which is most of the time - he still sides with her. Asshole.

"Oh yeah? Was she like this with Judith?" Judith is Bill's ex-wife. The box for "irreconcilable differences" was checked on their divorce papers. If I had to guess I'd say Lorena was the issue. Not really, but I'll bet she was a contributing factor in Judith suddenly falling out of love with Bill, well that and her eighteen year old female student she ran away with. The funny thing is, she's married to another man again.

"Yes, Sookie, mother was like this with Judith," he says through gritted teeth.

"How about next weekend I just don't go with you. This is the same thing that happens _every_weekend. Lorena is a cow, and I defend myself, then we have this stupid argument. Why not just stop it before it starts and I can stay home!" I'm yelling by the end. This just frustrates the shit out of me and it's a weekly thing.

"Don't call my mother names, Sookie," Bill growls.

"Why not? She doesn't have a problem calling me fat and stuck up! I have every right to defend myself against that!"

We go silent for the remainder of the ride home and I'm stomping into the house like a four year old that didn't get her candy when Bill grabs my arm and pulls me into a hug.

"You're right, Darling. You shouldn't have to put up with her saying mean things about you," he whispers as he kisses my temple.

"I just wish you'd stick up for me," I say quietly. I won't cry over this, but I'm pissed and if I talk any louder tears and more yelling may occur.

"It's no use, I did it for years with Jude and she never stopped," he pulls back to look at me. "Call it wishful thinking, but I'm hoping one day she'll see what I see in you. That's why I ask you to come every weekend. You don't have to go next weekend or ever again if you don't want to."

"Thanks, I appreciate that. I love you," I tell him, then move away from him so I can go shower and relax a little.

"I love you too, Sweetheart," I hear just before the door closes.

* * *

"Payday's coming up, I think I'm going out with the girls," I say, trying to make conversation.

"Oh yeah?" Eric cocks an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, I haven't been dancing in a while. I need to dust off the old heels and shake my groove thang," I giggle as I shake my ass. He's on the other side of the counter so he can't really see anything.

"What kind of music do you like?" he asks, leaning on the counter.

"Mmm, punk, a little reggae, rock, alternative, grunge, all that shit… well, not shit, but you get what I mean, right?" he nods. "What about you?"

"Uh…" oh, hell we're back to the um's and uh's I see. The damn blush is creeping up his neck too. "Mostly… um… Country… um, but a bit of everything else too…"

"Ah…" my turn to stammer. "Country is good, I love Garth Brooks…"

"All non-Country fans love Garth Brooks, cause it's all they know," he chuckles.

"I like Faith Hill too!" I exclaim.

"Yep," he grins. _Oh God… when did he get that adorable overbite? _"You are so not a fan; she's the other go to Country artist."

"Well… no, I got nothin'," I laugh and before I can say anything else the phone rings and I make Eric answer it. He needs to practice talking to people.

I grab my phone from under the counter and type a quick message to Tara asking her if she wants to go dancing Friday and put my phone away again.

"Sookie," Eric calls my name frantically. "I need your help." The poor guy looks like he's going to cry.

"Calm down, Tiger breathe and tell me what's up."

Once the crisis is averted I send Eric to his office and get him started on payroll since it seems to be easy for him. At the end of the day we all say our goodbyes and I give Tara a call since I haven't heard back from her. She answers and we talk for a bit and we agree we're going to Puzzles on Friday at eight. We like to get there early so we can get a good buzz early and sober up before it's time to drive home. If that doesn't work Bill picks us up.

Bill is still at work when I get home so I start on dinner without him and clean the kitchen. He comes walking in the door just as I'm about to sit down to eat. We enjoy our dinner as I tell him how far along Eric is coming and he tells me about the new program he's developing. All in all, it's pretty normal and a little boring. I really do need a night out.

* * *

**So this was a short one and I'm sorry, the next chapter is quite a bit longer (over 3k words) it will consist of their night out… yeah, I bet you can guess when E/S hook up now lol (not in next chapter, but soon after).**

**We also see in this chapter and in some of the next that things aren't always rosey with Bill and Sook… speaking of them, writing the I love yous between them made me gag a little. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I didn't plan on posting this today, but things happen and here goes girls night. There is some serious flirting in this chapter, just a warning. **

* * *

"What crawled up your ass?" I ask Eric when I notice him throwing office supplies around.

"Nothing," he grumbles and I give him the stink eye for being such a sour puss, but his back is to me so he doesn't see it, or when I stick my tongue at him.

"Okay, well don't take it out on me. I woke up in a good mood and the last thing I need is Grumpy McGrumperson ruining it for me." He looks over at me and I stick my tongue out at him again, this time so he can see it. I'm a little surprised when he laughs at me. "Better."

"Sorry, it's… um… some personal stuff. I don't really want to talk about it… no offense," he says, heading back to the office.

"None taken, the last thing I want is someone else's problems thrown at me," I call out as he disappears.

He walks right back out and leans on the counter next to me, "It's Felicia."

"If you're having girl problems I feel bad for ya son, I got ninety-nine problems and a… yeah, I'm stopping there." I don't want to offend him at all.

"And a bitch ain't one?" he finishes with a little blush. Country boy is probably embarrassed he knows a Jay-Z song.

"Right," I laugh. "If you _really _want to talk about it I'll listen."

"Nah," he inhales, then lets out a big breath, puffing his cheeks. "I just want you know it's nothing you did."

"Thanks," it's just past lunch so it's very possible I did something to piss him off earlier without knowing it.

Then I have a thought! "If you need to get out tonight, you're more than welcome to crash girl's night. Tara usually ends up going home with some random dude anyway and I'm stuck calling Bill to pick me up. This way if you _do _come out when Bill inevitably has to drive me home you can finally meet him!"

"No thanks, I'll have to pass on what promises to be a wild night of debauchery knowing you. I can only imagine what kind of trouble you're going to get into." He looks completely serious and I have to admit I'm a little offended!

"I can assure you, Mr. Northman, that I, Sookie Stackhouse, do nothing to get myself or my friends into trouble. I'm an angel, and you can go suck a fat one if you're going to imply otherwise!" I'm sure my face is red and there's probably steam coming from my ears. I know it's nothing to get mad at, but he doesn't know me! How dare he assume I'm a troublemaker!

"You're precious," he says and cracks up laughing.

"Oh... fuck you," I say with a little chuckle just as Tray comes walking in.

"Hey kids, what's so funny?"

"Eric thinks I'm going to get myself into trouble tonight," I say, rolling my eyes.

"Ah, so he already knows you pretty well then," Tray comments and I throw the box of paperclips at him. "What? It's true." Now everyone is laughing at the situation and I'll admit I've had a run in or two with the cops, and possibly a fist fight... once, but he deserved the punch in the face.

"Ah, fuck you all!" I yell over my shoulder and flip them off as I walk out to the warehouse.

"At the same time? Sookie! I didn't know," I hear Tray say as the door closes.

The rest of the day goes pretty much the same way. I like that we can all joke and play around. It makes being here a whole hell of a lot easier. I'm almost to my car when I hear Eric call my name and his feet hitting the pavement as he sprints to me.

"Hey, if you need a ride you can always call me too. You know, if Bill can't do it for whatever reason," he offers and I think it's really sweet of him.

"Thanks, I don't want Felicia getting all bent out of shape if I call you though," I smile; it's the truth.

"She'd have to be there to get mad," he arches an eyebrow at me and I nod.

"Well, thanks. I'll keep you in mind if Bill is too tired. I appreciate it." With that I get into my car and drive home. I have to shower and shave before heading out since the dress I'm wearing doesn't cover much.

I jump in the shower first thing and shave all of my important bits and pieces. I'm going to wear my hair wavy so I wash it and put it up in a bun to dry and not be a frizzy mess. I apply way more makeup than one person needs and then shimmy into the black scrap of fabric I'm calling a dress.

The "dress" is a mini, so hits the top of my thighs and has a plunging neckline that goes to my belly button and no back. Now, I know you're asking what I do with my giant boobs. Well, I'll tell ya! I've lucked out and they are pretty perky so I put Band-Aids over my nipples to keep the headlights off and apply some boobie tape so I don't have a wardrobe malfunction. I take my hair down and thank the heavens it's mostly dry and almost exactly how I want it. I use my curling iron to fix the pieces that are being assholes and grab my shoes before heading to the living room to wait for Tara.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" Bill sneers.

"Well hi to you too. What's your problem?" Not once has Bill gotten pissed over what I wear.

"I don't know, _JWoww_, you tell me." Ooo-kay...

"Are you joking?" He has to be joking.

"No, I'm not joking, Sookie. What in the hell would possess you to wear something like that?"

"Why do you know who JWoww is?" Priorities and all.

"Not the point, why don't you go put on some real clothes, Jesus." His voice is getting louder and if Tara doesn't show up soon I may have to call 9-1-1 after I knock his ass out. Homie don't play.

"Bill, I'm a grown ass woman and if I want to go out _naked_ I will. You _do not_get to dictate what I wear. I don't know why you're being like this all of a sudden, but you know me better than to think that shit will fly." I grab my purse and shoes, then stomp out the front door to wait for Tara. Bill's too smart to follow me.

I'm outside less than a minute when she pulls into the driveway. I strut to her car, because in these shoes all I _can _do is strut. I slip into the passenger seat and Tara just arches an eyebrow. "Bill decided tonight he wanted to grow a jealous asshole bone and bitched me out for my "JWoww" dress."

"Did he actually say JWoww?" See, I'm not the only one with priorities!

"He did, and I wanted to laugh, but it wasn't the right time," I say, finally letting myself find some humor in it.

"Well, fuck him, let's get shitfaced and dance!"

"That's the plan," I grin and we pull away from my house.

* * *

Lord only knows what possessed me to do what I just did, which is text Eric and tell him to get his ass to the club. What shocks me the most is he actually replies and asks which club.

S: T and I are at Puzzles on 21st.

E: Give me 30.

S: I'll be the blonde chick on the dance floor with the brunette chick grinding on my ass!

E: Um... you're drunk aren't you?

S: She would still be grinding on me if I were sober... or she were sober... oh whatev, just get here. You need to have some fun!

E: Are you calling me boring?

S: Best of 7? Damn right!

E: You may be a king or a little street sweeper, but sooner or later you dance with the reaper.

S: Marry me...

E: You're drunk, I'll be there soonish.

S: Mmkay!

"Tara!" I yell over the loud music. "My boss is on his way, and he knew what I was talking about when I said Best of 7!"

"Really, you actually said that... or texted it?" she laughs. She knows how much I love Bill and Ted's Bogus Journey. I had a Keanu obsession in the nineties, so sue me.

"I did, and he came back with the reaper line! Swoon!"

"Get me another drink, then let's dance more," she says and we make our way to the bar.

I'm exactly where I said I'd be when I spot Eric standing on the edge of the dance floor. His eyes are locked on my ass grinding into Tara. Men are so easy, he doesn't know I see him and my drunk brain decides he needs a little show. I drop my head back on Tara's shoulder and whisper that we're being watched. She moves her hands from my hips, up to my ribs, right where my breasts are, getting dangerously close to the girls. My arms reach back and lock behind her neck as we move as one to the beat. I think we have the attention of more than just Eric.

About halfway through the song I look over and catch his eye so he knows I know he's here. I put my hand out and crook a finger, beckoning him to me. I don't even think he realizes he's walking toward me until he has his body pressed against my front and Tara disappears into the crowd. His hands aren't on me anywhere, but in this moment I want them to be everywhere. He's actually moving along to the beat with me, and if I'm being honest, there's nothing sexier than a man that can dance.

When his hands finally land on my waist, he gently turns me around so he's behind me and I move against him the same way I did with Tara, except this is a very large man, with a fantastic smile and hands bigger than my head. This is so good and so bad at the same time. One of his hands snakes to my lower abdomen, pressing me into him. His fingers are way too close to my lady bits, methinks.

"Sookie," he whispers in my ear when I rock my hips side to side in a very Shakira type fashion. "How much have you had to drink?"

"If you're asking if I know what I'm doing, the answer is yes..." I turn my head to look up at him and I can tell you I've certainly never seen _this _face before. He looks like he's about to devour me, and I can't say I'd stop him.

"Just checking," he says with a smirk.

"I'm dancing, Mr. Northman," I reply with a little wink. Technically I am only dancing, which reminds me, he's barely moving. "I'm trying to get you to dance with me, now move your ass!"

"Ah, mmm, you're moving _your _ass plenty; I wouldn't want to show you up."

"Baby, this is nothing," I turn around so I'm facing him again and wrap my arms around his neck, rubbing my body against his.

As I slide down his body, I let my hands trail down his chest. My boobs are being pushed up and when I look up into his face, I can see his eyes are trained on the girls. Seeing as I wore the dress, I expected someone to look, right? I slither back up and shake my ass a little more, still rubbing against his body. He's moving, just not enough. I love having someone to dance with and his lack of motion is pissing me off. Time to loosen the boy up.

"You thirsty?" I yell over the music, swaying back and forth with my arms around his neck. His hands are conveniently on my hips, with his fingertips brushing the top of my ass.

"Mmm, yeah..." he takes my hand and leads me off of the dance floor, to the bar.

I lean against the counter, resting my arms so my boobs are being pushed up. The bartender will come to me before the guy that's been standing here two minutes longer this way. Is it shitty? For the other guy, yes, for me... not so much, I may even get the drink free if I play this right. That is until I feel Eric press against my back and his hands rest next to my arms, caging me in.

Yahtzee!

The bartender still comes to me first! "What'll it be, Princess?"

"Lemon drop and..." I look up and back at Eric; he looks like a tequila guy. "Shot of Patrón."

"And a Guinness," he yells over my head.

The bartender sets down our drinks and I have her put them on my tab. Eric grabs the shot and a lime. "Hold this," he says, sticking the lime between my lips. He leans down, licks my neck and takes his shot. After slamming the glass on the counter he sucks the lime from between my lips, letting his tongue play with my bottom lip a little before he pulls back and spits the lime out... wow... that was... unexpected.

He orders one more shot and I start sipping my lemon drop. I'm still a little shocked over what just happened. His tongue... touched my lip... yeah... Eric "shy guy" Northman just sorta, kinda kissed me but not really.

His second shot goes as any normal shot would. No lips or tongue action, no neck licking. Just your standard run of the mill shot and when he starts drinking his Guinness he looks down at me. "You okay?"

I wonder if I look as wowed as I feel? "Yep!" I smile and go back to my drink sipping while scanning the bar for Tara.

I spot her talking to a group of people she seems to know, so I'm here with the awkward situation that is Eric. To make things less weird for me I down my drink and order my own shot that I take completely normal before I order another lemon drop for sipping. This will be my last drink; I don't want to end up doing something I shouldn't which means I shouldn't further impair my judgment. Although... no, I can't go there with Eric. For one, I have Bill at home. I'm pissed at him, but I still have him. Two, I have to work with Eric and I think he still has a Felicia. Unless they split and he's just using me to make himself feel better. Why the fuck am I even trippin'. We... no _I _danced and he took a kinda body shot off of me. More dancing, less thinking.

"Let's get back on the floor when you're done with that," I say, pulling him down so I don't have to yell. He nods and takes another drink. He's a big, _big,_guy so I imagine it takes a lot for him to get a buzz even. Two shots and a beer should be enough to get him dancing I hope.

We get back out on the floor without another word and he doesn't hesitate to pull me against him. His hands are on the small of my back, and it doesn't take long for me to realize he definitely knows how to move his hips. Jesus... just, yeah. This man can move. He's making eye contact as we sway to the beat and the look in his eye is seriously intense. He bends his knees a little, his hands move down to my ass and he clearly has no shame. Eric is doing exactly what he wants, and I'm not going to argue. Hell, it's nice to see him do more than blush. While he's at it, he's making _me_blush a little. Thankfully he can't see the color of my cheeks in the dim room.

The next unexpected move of the night is when he dips his head down and... sniffs me? That's weird. Oh... oh, oh yes that is a tongue on my neck, and lips. Oh, wow, do I stop him? Cause I'm sure as hell enjoying it. Oh God, his hand just moved from my ass, down and around to grip me by my inner thigh and bring my leg up over his hip. His fingers are really close to somewhere they shouldn't be. Mmm, and they're digging into my flesh in the most delicious way. Fuckin' A, the way he's grinding against me isn't helping my willpower. The little Devil on my shoulder is definitely arguing better than the Angel on the other one.

"Eric," I whisper. His ear is close enough to my mouth that I know he can hear me.

"Hmm," I feel him hum into my neck, rather than hear it.

"Wha-" Well fuck me running, his lips graze mine, effectively cutting off my line of questioning.

He places warm, wet kisses from my mouth to my ear before whispering. "Years... I've been watching you for years. You're so fucking beautiful it hurts me to look at you. You're funny and smart... years..."

"Years?" Wow, well that explains a lot. Eric's been crushing on me for a while I guess.

"Years," he nods and moves his hand a little higher up my thigh so he's able to graze the soft part where my thigh turns into my ass. "There are _so, so_, many things I want to do to you."

"How many?" I need to know how long this has been going on without me noticing. Well, he never gave me a chance to notice.

"Seven."

"So..." he nods again. He's had a thing for me since he first walked into the office to talk to Mr. C. when he first started. "Wow."

"Come home with me?" he asks, and I'm not sure what to say. I mean I can go talk to him, sure. What if he expects more than talking though, I know I'm not available to do anything more than that. I'm not even sure if he is.

"Yes, let me find Tara so I can tell her." Seriously, Sookie! No self-control, I'm just going to talk though. I love Bill, I do. I want a future with him. Eric and I are friends now, and friends hang out right?

His lips brush against mine again and I know I'm screwed, figuratively, and if I suddenly lose all of my morals probably physically too. That is even further tested when he pulls away and I try to follow him with my lips, I want more damnit! No, I don't... fuck!

I find her and I tell her Eric's going to take me home, in which she just gives me a knowing smirk. She's wrong, one hundred percent wrong.

Eric drives a lifted pickup truck - shocker. When he opens the door I have trouble getting in with my heels so of course my friend is such a gentleman his hands find my ass so he can "help" me in. "Thanks," I say just before he closes the door behind me. I crawl across the bench seat and unlock his door for him.

We drive to his place in complete silence. My mind us running a mile a minute. I have no idea why I'm going home with him, hell this is so not like me. There's something about Eric though, and I can't seem to say no to him about anything. This is all bad... bad, bad, bad and I know it, he knows it, and whoever else knows, knows it. That doesn't make sense, but oh well. Goddamn Eric and his cuteness, the blushing, and the little smiles I get now and then and the sexy voice and big hands and the godforsaken over bite that makes me wanna kiss his stupid face. Ugh, I should just have him take me home.

"You sure about this?" he asks.

"Yes," I reply with confidence. Fuck a duck!

* * *

_**" My minds tellin' me nooo, but my body, my body's telling me yeeaahesss..." **_**Sorry little R. Kelly moment there. That's exactly what was going through my head for this chapter and the next.**

**This was originally 2 chapter that I combined. I hope you like and you already see where they're heading so you'll know what to expect in chapter 6. Any of you that have read my stories know I don't half ass the lemons and this Eric is quiet and shy in his day to day life, but he's a whole different animal once the clothes come off… js. **

**Ooh, and he has a crush! That actually took me by surprise when I was writing it. I just love it when that happens!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This one comes with a lemon advisory as well as cheating DOES occur, you've been warned and I don't want any shit for it :)**

**Keep in mind…**

**My mind is telling me no but my body my body's telling me yes  
I (baby) don't want to hurt nobody  
But there is something that I must confess...**

* * *

We pull into his garage and I'm practically vibrating from the anticipation of what may possibly come. If he _does _make a move I don't know how I will react. My brain says this is strictly a friends hanging out and nothing more, my body however is ready and willing to do whatever it is Eric wants me to do. This is in a word fucked up… okay; two words, but you get it. I stay put when Eric gets out and he comes around to my side and opens the door. I can't even look at him, scared of what I might see in his eyes. Even more scared I will do something I may end up regretting later.

"Look at me," he commands and this Eric is _very _different from my normal barely talks to me Eric. Even though he talks more now, it still isn't all that much.

When my eyes meet his I know I'm fucked for sure. The only thing I can see is this man in front of me, beautiful and large and just… perfection for lack of a better term. I don't even notice him move until his hands come to rest on my waist and he turns me to face his direction. I'm ashamed to say that my legs automatically come up to rest on his hips, and he's adjusted so he's holding my thighs. He closes his eyes as he leans in, his stomach is pressing between my thighs and I'm sure he can feel my heat through his shirt. I expect him to kiss me, however he simply inhales like he did earlier at the club. The tip of his nose runs the length of my jaw until he reaches my ear, and he begins to nibble my earlobe, making me whimper a little.

"Are you ready to go inside?" he whispers, I nod. "Will you be a good girl for me, Sookie? Will you let me take care of you, Pretty girl?" his eyes are on mine, blazing with desire. A desire that I'm sure is echoed in my own gaze.

I don't answer him; instead I wrap my arms around his neck and allow him to lift me out of the truck, still holding me by my thighs. "That's my girl," he says so quietly I can barely hear him.

I want so badly to tell him no, that I'm not his so I _can't_ be what he wants me to be right now. I want to tell him coming home with him was a huge mistake and ask him to take me home and let us forget this much has happened. I want to tell him no matter how precious his little smirk is, and how sexy his eyes are I need to not be in the same room with him for at least the next two hours while I get my bearings back and reign in my hormones. I want to, but I can't. Eric has managed to rip all of my morals away in such a short time using only his dancing skills and the few words he said when he told me about his crush. You know what that tells me? That tells me I _may _have a crush on him too, that just maybe this little development isn't so new, I just didn't know about it until now.

As he carries me in the house I expect him to stop so we can talk a little, maybe have some water or even a tour, but no. He walks into his bedroom and sits on the edge of the bed with me on his lap. He's still looking into my eyes, and I start to nibble my bottom lip when one of his hands moves up my back and grip the hair at the nape of my neck. His finger tangle in my hair and he pulls my head back slightly so that my neck is exposed to him. I want to ask him what he's doing, but I can't bring myself to talk, only feel.

He starts to place wet, open mouthed kisses on my neck, making me moan when I feel his tongue move along my skin. The hand that was on my thigh has moved back to my bum and he's kneading my flesh, making me feel all kinds of new sensations. "Kiss me," I growl when it hits me we haven't even kissed yet and he's doing all sorts of delicious things to me. I have a feeling this is only the beginning too.

He releases my hair and tilts my face down so I'm able to see the look on his face, the lust clouding his eyes is close to frightening. He traces my parted lips with the tip of his tongue, then sucks my bottom lip between his teeth, biting down softly. _Oh God, I am a sucker for biting._The next thing I know I feel his tongue sweep into my mouth and taste every corner as I eagerly kiss him back. This is probably one of the best kisses I've ever experienced, his tongue is soft and wet and his hands are seemingly everywhere at the moment.

"Oh God," I whimper when he breaks the kiss and starts to nip and bite down my neck, then up to my ear.

"Stand up," he tells me and I do. I still have the heels on so I'm a bit taller than my normal five foot three and a half... yes, the half is important!

His face is level with my lower abdomen. His hands move under the fabric of my dress, around my stomach and I realize I'm wearing the boobie tape and Band-Aids, if he tugs a little he'll see and I'm not so sure I want him to so I take a step back. The look on his face when I do says that may have been a bad move.

"Where are you going?" he asks with a leer that is making me gush.

"Um... can you tell me where the bathroom is?" I question, apparently outside of the office I'm the shy one.

"What for?"

"I have tape in places I don't necessarily want you seeing," I reply, cocking an eyebrow.

"Come here." I shake my head no, but he grabs my hips and pulls me forward so that I'm standing between his legs. "Let me see," he says, trying to pull the top of my dress over and I clasp my hands around his wrist to stop him.

"No way, it's a little embarrassing," I giggle.

"Sookie."

"Eric."

"Go," he points to his en suite bathroom. "Hurry, or I'm coming in after you and I don't think you want me to have to come get you."

"Is that a threat?" I smirk.

"A promise and I won't play nice," he says, kissing the exposed skin of my stomach.

"Mmm, I like… no, be right back." I turn and run the best I can in these damn shoes. I wanted to tell him I like it when he's naughty, but that may be going too far.

I quickly dispose of the sticky pieces holding me together and look in the mirror. I have no idea what I'm doing, but I can't stop now. I want him plain and simple and he apparently wants me which shocks the hell out of me. I'm turning to walk to the door when he knocks on it, waits a moment then walks in.

"I was on my way out," I whisper.

"I didn't want to wait anymore." He crosses the room in two strides; his lips are on mine before I have a chance to take a breath.

Eric wraps his hands around the backs of my thighs and lifts me up, placing me on the counter. His hands travel up my sides, to the front of my dress and he slips them inside to cup my breasts. I make a low moaning sound when he brushes his thumbs over my nipples, then pushes the fabric out of the way completely, exposing me to the cool air. He starts to trail kisses down my neck until he reaches my collarbone and he sucks lightly until I make him stop, the last thing I need is a hickey at thirty years old.

I thread my fingers through his hair as he moves farther down, taking one of my hardened buds between his lips. "Oh fuck," I groan when he bites down.

"Mmm," he hums around my nipple and looks up at me.

"Again," I plead and he bites me a little harder, making me cry out before he starts to suck. "That feels so good." He moves to my other breast and repeats, giving me just as much pleasure and making me even more wet.

He lets go and stands up to his full height, which is even tall with me sitting on the counter. He pulls me down and reaches back to unhook my dress before pushing it to the floor, leaving me in only my boy shorts and high heels.

"Mmm," he growls. "You're fucking beautiful, Sookie," he tells me and I of course blush and try to cover up. Eric isn't having it though.

I find my wrists pinned to the counter behind me so I'm completely exposed, pushing my breasts out toward his chest. "No, no, Pretty girl you don't get to cover up in front of me," he says, looking down my body.

I'm not the skinniest girl on the block, I'm not fat either, but I don't feel comfortable being this naked in front of him right now and I start trembling a little. Maybe it's just from the way his eyes are devouring my body, I don't know. Without another word he grabs my hand and pulls me out of the bathroom, I'm about to say something when he turns to pick me up and toss me on the bed, making me giggle a little. "You're beautiful when you laugh, Sookie."

All I can do is blush at his compliment. I want to tell him he is too, but I've apparently lost all of my words. Sassy Sookie has left the building ladies and a gentleman, in her place is a nervous nelly that wants to wrap up in a parka so he can't see my body even though he says it's beautiful. Crazy man.

He crawls onto the bed and right on top of me so he's hovering over my nearly naked body. "It's not fair that I'm the only one with no clothes on."

"Well do something about it." _Gah, this man!_

He's wearing a t-shirt so I tug the hem and he has to sit up to take it off all the way. As he's doing that I start to unbutton his jeans and I notice he's not wearing any underwear when I pull the zipper down. He manscapes – win! I can see the base of his cock when I pull on his jeans a little and I'm terrified, that thing looks thick – which is good, but if he's proportionate then… wow.

I reach in and find that he is indeed just as big as expected and I'm in awe, I've been with a few guys but none this damn big. I wiggle out from under him and move around so I can pull his pants all the way off, making him fall on his face on the bed and I go backwards, almost falling off the bed in the process. It's quite comical and we both laugh. Eric quickly moves around and pins me to the bed on my stomach and starts to kiss and nip along my shoulder blades. This is good, very, very good.

His assault on my back continues down my spine until he reaches the top of my boy shorts. "You have a perfect ass too," he tells me, and then bites my right cheek through the lace. "God, I just wanna eat you up." He says almost to himself.

"Lift," he commands, tapping my hips and I do, I get up on my knees and elbows so he can pull my panties off.

He sits up on his knees behind me, and I feel his hands rubbing over my now bare ass and then a slight sting when he spanks me, making me yelp and I whip my head around to look at him. His eyes are on the spot he's now soothing with his large hand. "That's for that piece of fabric you call a dress," he says, then slaps my other cheek. "That one is for the way you rubbed your body all over me on the dance floor."

I feel him shift back and his hands spread me open, his eyes are trained on my pussy. "Fuck," he growls, "You're so fucking wet."

"Why am I in trouble for dancing?" I ask innocently and he just arches an eyebrow, his eyes on my center still.

"That wasn't dancing, Sookie. One wrong move and I would've been fucking you on the dance floor. You were being a bad girl, you needed a spanking..." he looks into my eyes before adding. "I need you to be good for me now, Pretty girl. Can you do that?"

"Yes," I gasp when I feel a pair of fingers sliding through my folds.

He begins to circle my clit and leans over my body, so his mouth is right next to my ear. His breathing is heavy, matching my own and I can feel his eyes on my mouth as I pant, absolutely loving what he's doing to me.

"Mmm, you have perfect lips too, Sookie. They're going to feel amazing wrapped around my cock," he whispers before slowly pushing his middle finger inside of me. "Does that feel good?"

"Y... Ye... yes..." I stutter.

He adds a second finger and I bite my bottom lip. Eric growls when I do this, then takes it upon himself to start sucking on my jaw. I'm softly moaning and I actually gasp when he starts twisting his fingers inside of me, rubbing over my clit at the same time. I'm rocking back and forth now trying to get as much friction as possible. His fingers feel amazing inside of me and I want more so I tell him so.

I'm getting ready to cum when he pulls his fingers out and flips me so I'm on my back with my legs spread wide open for him. Eric sits on his knees between my legs and stares down at my naked body. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for this moment, Sookie?"

I look at him; I know he doesn't really want an answer. With a trembling hand I reach up and grip the base of his cock, resting on my elbow with the other arm. I start stroking him, softly at first, then he wraps his hand around mine to show me the exact pressure and speed he wants. His hips are thrusting just a little and his eyes haven't left my hand. He's so long and thick my hand doesn't even close around him. My pussy is dripping, anxious for him to be inside of me.

As if he's reading my mind he arches over my body and together we guide him to my opening. His head is resting just inside of me when he takes two fingers and starts to push them in alongside his cock making me cry out. It's too much for me and I tell him so. He pulls his fingers out and rubs my clit while feeding his cock into me. The more he touches me, the wetter I get making it easier for him to get inside of me.

He's buried to the hilt when he rests his weight on me and starts kissing and nibbling on my lips. His hips start to pump a little and I'm ready to explode already. Eric feels fantastic inside of me. Suddenly with one hand he pins my wrists above my head and hooks one of my knees on the other elbow, opening me up more for his massive cock. His thrusts are shallow, yet hard and I'm a little surprised when he starts whispering things in my ear, dirty, sexy, beautiful things.

"Mmm, Sookie, my Pretty girl. Your fucking pussy feels so good; you're so wet, so warm and tight. I could fuck you all fucking day and cum over and over for you. You're so fucking beautiful, so sexy." He starts sucking just below my ear before he continues. "You like my dick buried in this sweet fucking cunt, don't you? You like how my cock is splitting you open, making you gasp for air..."

"Yesyesyes," I start to chant and he starts talking again. Jesus this man can make me cum with only his words, I just know it...

"Fuckfuckfuck, Pretty girl, cum for me. Let me feel this pussy sucking my cock. Jesus you fucking look beautiful like this, feel so good." He lets go of my wrists, but I leave them above my head. He sits up on his knees and uses his hands to pin my legs against my stomach and starts fucking me hard and fast, his eyes locked on the spot where our bodies are joined.

I cross my legs and he just about loses it. He sucks a quick breath between his gritted teeth and starts talking again, only this time I can't hear everything only catching a few words like "pussy" and a few "fucks" definitely a "beautiful" as well.

His thumb starts making quick, tight circles around my clit. I begin to moan and cry out his name as he drags an orgasm from me.

"Sookie..." he pants my name. "Tell... me... you're on fucking... bir... birth control." I nod and he slams in one last time, emptying himself deep inside of me with a roar.

Best. Sex. Ever.

He collapses on top of me, kissing me and its prefect; sensual and just... perfect. I've never felt this cherished ever. He slowly pulls out making me whimper a little, then falls to my side and wraps himself around me.

He tilts his head up to kiss my cheek one more time and it hits me. I just had sex with someone other than my boyfriend. What the fuck was I thinking?

* * *

**So, I imagine I'm not going to get a ton of complaints, but Eric definitely feels comfortable in the bedroom. He just doesn't like to talk normally I guess. I had so much more to say, then I forgot it all. It happens. **

**Blame Makesmyheadspin for the delay on posting, she started telling me things that had my mind wandering and not posting. Also to the writers, do you guys write how you talk? I think it truly just dawned on me that I do that minus the cussing and sexy talk I would burst in flames if I tried to say "cock" out loud. **


	7. Chapter 7

**This go round we get a pissed off Eric… don't be mad at him, he's a little butt hurt.**

* * *

"I have to go," I blurt out and Eric whips his head up so he can look at me.

"Are you fucking serious?" he growls. Uh oh, I think I just pissed him off.

"I am," I tell him and look up into his eyes for a brief moment before he shuts them, closing me off. "Eric, don't be─"

"Fuck you, I'll be however I want to be," he cuts me off and pulls away from me at the same time.

"Eric..." oh, he's _very _mad at me.

"Get the fuck out," he says getting off of the bed and going into the bathroom where he slams the door.

"Eric!" I call through the door, I don't want things to be like this and he needs to understand this can never happen again.

"What?" he growls, ripping the door open. I also just realized we're both naked still.

"You know we shouldn't have done this, I have Bill and─"

"And what? I have Felicia?" he pauses, glowering down at me. If looks could kill. "I don't want her; I want _you_... so, what then, you're just going to run home to him and act like nothing happened?"

"How can you ask me to throw away a perfectly good relationship, Eric?" I reach out and rest my hands on his forearms.

"If it was _perfectly good_, then why did you fuck me?" Good question. One I don't think I have an answer for so I remain silent. "Exactly, get dressed and get out. You're definitely not the person I thought you were."

"What's that supposed to mean!" I yell.

"I don't know, Sookie. Let's see, you invite me to the bar with you, rub yourself all over me, then come home with me and _fuck_ me, all without one Goddamn protest. _You_ fucking tell _me _what kind of person does that!" I think he's calling me... a slut?

"Fuck. You." I growl and turn around to get my clothes. "You're a fucking asshole, Eric."

"At least I'm honest," he tells me. "You just fucking used me; I'm allowed to get mad. I'm allowed to be a fucking asshole! Now run on home to _Bill_, I bet you're going to let him fuck you too!" By the time he says this I'm dressed and making my way to the front door, phone in hand looking for a number for the a cab.

I stop just before I open the door and turn to look at him. "I'm not the only one in this mess, you could've said no too. Matter of fact, knowing you have a girlfriend you should've never come on to me in the first place. You knew I was drunk when I invited you out. You could've just as easily stayed home."

"Are you trying to say I took advantage of you? When Bill finds out are you going to tell him you were drunk and didn't know what was going on?" He arches an eyebrow, he doesn't look mad, just annoyed.

"I hate you, Eric Northman, so fucking much!" I'm starting to cry and it pisses me off that he's having the effect on me.

"Well, I need to know if you're going to cry rape to make yourself feel better."

I'm full on sobbing now. He really thinks that little of me and it hurts. I know this isn't an ideal situation, but it is what it is and what it is, is a mistake.

"Of course you're crying," he says to himself.

"I hate that you think that," I get out between sobs. "I'm not saying I wasn't a willing participant. I'm saying it's something we should've never done. I have no plans on leaving Bill, and this... it just shouldn't have happened."

"But it did, and the only thing I regret is _this_ conversation." He stands directly in front of me and cups my face in his hands. "You're beautiful, I've told you that countless times tonight. I want nothing more than to drag you back to my room and rip this scrap of fabric you call a dress off of you and worship your body until the sun comes up... Tell me, Sookie, can your precious _Bill _make you feel the way I did? Can he make you tremble the way you're doing now with a simple touch or a few words?"

I hate that I feel my head shaking no, but I can't lie. No one has ever commanded my body the way Eric did tonight. That's not the point though; we did something so morally wrong I don't even want to think about it.

"I have to go," I whisper, closing my eyes.

"Don't," he says, brushing the tears from my cheeks with his thumbs. "Don't go, Pretty girl."

"Eric," I want to tell him to take me back to bed, but my conscience wins out. "Let me go please."

His lips brush mine before he takes a step back from me. I call a cab to pick me up while Eric paces in front of me. I just hate it, I hate what I've done, I hate the situation I allowed myself to be in. I hate that Eric is mad - he's calmed down, but he's still pissed - I hate that I betrayed Bill.

"The cab is here," he says just loud enough for me to here. I didn't realize it's been so long.

"I'll see you Monday?" I question before walking out. I don't know if I should kiss him, or hug him, or just walk away.

"Sure," he tells me and closes the door before I can figure out how we say bye.

I give the cab driver my address and close my eyes during the ride. My God, what was I thinking? The answer is I wasn't, I let my hormones take over and turned my brain and morals off completely. Now I need to figure out how to face Bill. Do I break up with him? Pretend nothing happened and we go on with our relationship? Tell him and hope that we can work through it? And if we do end up splitting will Eric expect me to be with him? I can't even trust him; he brought me home while having a girlfriend. Granted I have a boyfriend, so apparently we're both untrustworthy even though this is the first time I've ever done anything like this.

I pay the driver and walk into the house as quietly as possible, hoping Bill is asleep so I don't have to face him right now.

Thankfully my wish comes true, all of the lights are off and when I get to the room Bill is snoring away. I grab my PJ's and slip into the bathroom so I can take a shower. I know I smell like sex and Eric, and that's the last thing I need Bill to notice.

When I pull my dress off I gasp, I have hickeys all over my breasts. Just what I need, great. I jump in the shower and wash the night off of me as fast as possible. After drying off I pull my pajamas on and leave the bathroom. Climbing into bed, I keep my back to Bill and quietly cry myself to sleep.

* * *

"Morning, Darling," Bill says, kissing my temple when I walk into the kitchen.

"Mmm," I don't really have anything to say to him right now. I'm scared if I talk I'll blab everything.

"How did you get home?"

"Cab," not a lie! Yay!

"Why? I thought you were going to call me?"

"I knew you had a long day and you were knocked out when I got home. I didn't want to disturb you." I move past him and open the fridge to grab some milk for my coffee. "Tara and I shared, so it didn't cost much."

"Okay," he leans against the counter watching me move around. "Are you feeling okay? Did you drink too much?"

"I'm fine, why?"

"You're just moving very stiffly," he observes.

"You try dancing all night in giant heels," I laugh a little. I'm stiff because Eric put in positions that just aren't designed for my body.

"Maybe you should relax today, I can even rub your feet if you want," Bill offers and I freeze. I can't let him do nice things for me, knowing how I did him wrong last night.

"Thanks, I think I just want a little more sleep." He knows if I'm sleeping I don't want to be bothered. "Aren't you going to your mom's anyway?"

"I am, but I can skip out if you want me to."

"Nah, I'll be no good to you today. Go ahead and go, she'd be pissed if you didn't show up," I warn.

"You're right," he walks over and kisses my temple again. "I'm going to go shower, then take off. I shouldn't be too long."

"Okay, I'll be in bed. Have fun." I take my cup and make my way back to bed to wallow in my own self-pity. Seriously, I hate this whole fucked up situation and I don't think I can last too long without telling Bill.

* * *

**I've mentioned before Bill will not be a villain. I don't think we'll ever feel sorry for him and Sookie obviously cares for him. Poor Eric wasn't happy about her leaving and her guilt is going to eat her alive. I know the easy thing to do would be for her to break up with Bill and run off with Eric, but yeah, that would be easy and life isn't easy. **

**To my American readers, happy Independence Day! I probably won't post tomorrow so there it is there. **

**Sorry for my lack of review replies. I've been unfocused and headachy all day. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Just a heads up, I don't think I like Eric for most of this chapter. I don't hate him, but he's a bit off. **

* * *

I spent the weekend trying to avoid Bill as much as possible and now here it is, Monday morning and I have to go into work and see Eric. That scares me to death; I have no idea how this is going to go down.

As I pull up I see his truck already in the parking lot and my nerves get even worse. I don't want to do this at all, but I have to. Inside Eric's office door is closed and I immediately get to work, I start by making a pot of coffee. Having the pot here is cheaper than drinking Starbucks every day.

Just as the coffee finishes brewing his door comes open and out walks Felicia. What the fuck is going on here?

"Good morning," I say, trying to be polite.

"Hmm," is all she has as she walks past me and out the front door. She doesn't look happy, or pissed, so I don't know what's going on.

I walk into Eric's office and find him sitting in his chair with his eyes closed. "What?"

"You know the rules, what was she doing here?"

"Jealous?" he opens his eyes and smirks at me.

"Not at all, I'm just saying you know the rules and I'm here to enforce them. Lead by example, Eric."

"Maybe I want to change that particular rule now that I'm in charge," he argues.

"Fine," I shrug. "I'll just have Bill meet me up here for lunch."

"Fine, I'd love to meet him. I'm sure we have quite a bit to talk about. I'd love to tell him how his girlfriend scre-"

I don't stay around to hear the end of that statement. I don't need his assholery right now. I stomp out into the warehouse where Tray is and plop down in a chair he has for breaks.

"What's up with you?" he asks.

"The new boss is a dick," I huff, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Lover's quarrel already? It's only been two weeks," he laughs.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's a joke, Sook," he explains and I instantly get mad at myself for not thinking.

"Shoot, I know, just a long weekend. Sorry," I say as I hear my name being paged.

I walk back to the office and Eric is standing at the counter watching me as I make my way toward him. "I don't appreciate being walked out on while I'm talking."

"I'm fairly certain I wouldn't have appreciated what you were about to say." Two can play the asshole game.

"Oh, what, how I had you screaming and begging for more?"

"I don't exactly remember it that way, but whatever. You think what you like," I shrug - I'm doing a lot of that this morning - and turn away from him to sit on the back counter.

"Sookie," I look over at him. "Come here."

I hop off of the counter and walk to him without even thinking. He smiles down at me, then takes my hand. "Admit it," he says, rubbing circles on the back of my hand with his thumb.

"Admit what?"

"That you loved it just as much as I did, that you want to do it again. Admit that I have been all you've thought about since you walked away from me," he says, leaning in closer with each word until his lips are millimeters from mine.

I pull away just before his lips reach mine and look up into his eyes. "I don't know how else to tell you that what we did was a mistake, and won't be happening again."

"Mmm, we'll see," he mumbles.

"Dude, your girlfriend was just here and you're already trying to get me back into bed. Jesus, you're a dog, even if I didn't have Bill, I wouldn't want anything to do with you!" I finish, almost yelling at the end.

"Not that it's your business, but she was here because I've ignored her all weekend. This morning I told her to back the fuck off and I'll talk to her when I good and fucking ready," he runs his fingers through his hair, then looks at me. "I can't stand to fucking look at her after what we did!"

"We can't talk about this here," I whisper yell, looking out the window into the warehouse.

He grabs my hand and pulls me into the office, shutting the door behind us. The second the door is closed he lifts me by my thighs and kisses me for all he's worth, tongue and all. I wrap my arms and legs around him, returning the kiss with just as much enthusiasm. I should not be doing this, nope, not at all. I can't stop though; he's just so good at it! I'm against the door so I can't even push away. When I finally try to fight it, he's not letting it happen. He lets me breathe though when he starts kissing down my neck to my collarbone.

"Eric, stop," I start to protest, better late than never, right?

"Right, we're at work," he groans after giving me one last kiss on the lips.

"No, it's the fact that it's wrong, not that we're at work."

"But it feels so right," he chuckles and straightens his shirt up.

"You're an ass," I smile and leave the office to find Tray sitting my main chair with a knowing look.

"Office meeting," Eric says and we get to work.

"I'm technically part of the office, why wasn't I invited?" Tray questions.

"Ah..."

"We just had to talk about something and didn't want anyone overhearing," I say and then ask Tray what he wants. Nothing, just as I suspected.

"I have some paperwork in... there," Eric says, pointing to the office.

"I got it, I've been running this place for years," I remind him. Tray is called into the warehouse and I start filing some paperwork. Fun times.

"Sook!" Eric calls from the office.

"No!" I call right back, if I go near that damn office I know he's going to kiss me again and I have to stay away from the temptation.

"Come on, I need to uh... talk to you."

"You're a liar," I say, poking my head in the door.

"But am I at least a cute liar? Can I win you over with my smile or something? Do you have a favorite part I can flash you so you'll come in, close the door, and rip your clothes off?" Well, he is indeed an absolutely adorable liar.

"Nothing you can say or do will make me do any of that. Please, stop," I say seriously.

"Sookie, do you love him?" Is he talking about Bill?

"If you're talking about Bill then the answer is yes, I do love him." I nod and lean against the door jamb with my head down, keeping an ear out for customers.

"Can you look me in the eye and say that?"

I look up and lock eyes with him, he asks me again if I love Bill and the intensity in his eyes has rendered me silent. How in the hell can I look at him and tell him I'm in love with another man when all I want to do is tear his clothes off and have my wicked way with him.

"I didn't think so. Leave him, Sookie. I don't want to put you in the position where you're doing something morally wrong, but I won't stop pursuing you either."

"That's so selfish," I tell him quietly.

"Maybe it is," he shrugs. "Maybe it's because I know - especially after Friday night - that _we _are meant for so much more than friendship."

"You're wrong, Eric." I leave the office and answer the phone as its started ringing.

* * *

"Hey Darling, how was your day? Are you feeling any better?" I used the excuse of not feeling well to stay away from him as much as possible.

"A little, my day was fine. Tray was being Tray and I had to remind Eric his girlfriend isn't allowed. She was there when I showed up this morning." If I don't talk about work he'll think something is up.

"That's not good, is she at least nice?" he questions.

"I don't know, she ignores me mostly if I talk to her," I shrug and kick my shoes off.

"Like Eric used to do?" Huh...

"Like that, but a little worse."

"Maybe she's jealous, maybe she's weird about Eric working with girls?" Goddamn Bill, why can't he be an asshole so I don't have to feel even _more _guilty!

"Who knows, Eric won't talk about her. I think they might be fighting though." I'm seriously gossiping with Bill and it makes me uncomfortable right now. "I'm going to take a bath and lay down. I still don't feel a hundred percent."

"Okay, do you want me to come in and wash your back?" No, I have love bites all over my tata's.

"Nah, I think I just want to relax alone for a bit." I cannot fucking believe what I did. I love Bill, why did I do that!

I really can't blame it on being drunk; I knew exactly what I was doing. I just don't know how or why Eric got me to drop all of my defenses and apparently lose all sense of what's right and wrong. Sex with him truly was the best ever and I can't imagine having to go back to sex with Bill now. Not that he's boring or bad by any means, but Eric was... life changing is the only way to describe how good he is. Eric has a way of making me forget who I am, and everything I stand for. He made me forget about my relationship. How fucked up is that?

I slip down into the water and enjoy the heat of the water. My mind is stuck on Eric and I hate that; he should not be what's on my mind, not at all.

* * *

**If I'm not mistaken, the next chapter gets a bit steamy…**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm not ignoring you all, I'm just not getting alerts and I'm so sorry! Thanks to everyone that reviewed, alerted and favorited!**

**Anyone hear the song That's Where It's At by Sam Cooke? That song played a big role in this chapter. **

* * *

Tuesday goes much the same as Monday did, minus Felicia being there when I arrive. Eric still tried to get me alone in his office and I declined each time. Wednesday and Thursday were exactly the same as well. Now here we are on Friday again, a week after the incident. I'm still weird with Bill and Tray is certain something is going on between Eric and me, but we've denied it each time he's brought it up.

"Sook, I know you just went out with Tara last week, but do you and Bill want to go have dinner and drinks tonight? Amelia is out of town and I'm bored," Tray asks about an hour before we close up shop.

"Sure, I can ask him," I say and pick up the office phone to call him.

"Hey, Tray wants to know if we want to go out tonight," I tell him when he answers.

"Maybe, I might be working late, we'll see. If I can't, you should go ahead and maybe I can meet you there," he offers.

"Mmkay, I'll let you know where we end up."

"Okay, love you Sook," I don't respond, I simply say bye and hang up. I haven't been able to tell him I loved him since last weekend.

"He said he'll meet us wherever we go," I tell Tray and he nods before going back to the warehouse.

I leave at the end of the day without saying goodbye to Eric. I don't even want to look at him; this week has been so awkward. One second he's making me laugh, the next he's putting the moves on me, then getting pissed when I say no.

When I get home I take a quick shower and pull on a pair of short shorts and a bright yellow tank top. I pull my hair up and slap a little makeup on. I slide into my flip flops and take off to the restaurant we agreed to meet at. Of course Tray is sitting at the bar when I arrive.

"Hey there," he says, standing up to greet me with a kiss on the cheek.

"Been waiting long?" I ask.

"Not at all, we just got here."

"Oh, I thought Amelia was out of town," I say, scrunching my eyebrows together.

"She is," he looks up behind me at the same time I feel a hand on my waist, sliding under the back of my shirt where Tray can't see.

"Sookie," Eric greets, then moves to sit on the stool next to me so I'm between him and Tray.

"Boss, what brings you out?" I ask him.

"I was hoping to finally meet this Bill guy you're always talking about."

"Sorry to disappoint. He's working late tonight," I offer and turn back to Tray which proves to be a mistake.

As soon as my back is to him, his hands are right back at my waist. His fingers are playing with the hem of my shirt, dipping below the waistline of my shorts every now and then. If I stop him Tray will know he was right, and if I don't we run the risk of getting caught by someone we know.

Tray excuses himself to go to the bathroom and I immediately turn around to tell Eric to stop.

"I need to reclaim you, I imagine the little love notes I left all over your chest are gone," he says quietly.

"You're such an asshole, just stop!" I'm whisper yelling now.

"God you're so cute when you're mad," he winks and runs his fingers over my collarbone making me shiver. "I love it when you do that."

"Eric," I look directly into his eyes.

"Stop fighting it."

"No."

"Are you still going to fight me when I tell you to come home with me later?" he asks and I already know the truth. If Bill doesn't show, there's no way I'm turning him down. Apparently once wasn't enough with Eric seeing as he's all I can think about.

"I'll always fight you," is the answer I go with.

"Good, it's sexy as hell." Tray comes back before I can argue with him about it. Thankfully Eric has stopped touching me.

We're two pitchers in when I get a text from Bill telling me he's just going to head home. I let him know what we're doing and that I'm not sure what time I'll be in. He just tells me to be careful and he'll see me in the morning since he has a headache and will probably crash as soon as his head hits the pillow. Ugh, I hate this! I'm going to have to break up with him if I can't get past this. Maybe I should just tell him? Then he'd never trust me again and rightfully so. I've completely broken that trust and its shit. I just hate myself for it, I hate Eric even more for being so damn sexy and making me want to do it again.

About halfway through the night Tray is so smashed he can barely walk straight and I decide I should take him home. I've been drinking water since I talked to Bill so my judgment wouldn't be impaired and I make another Eric sized mistake.

"Can you take me home too?" Of course Eric wants to know that.

"Why can't you just get a cab?"

"Why can't Tray get one?" he counters.

"You know why," I huff, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Take me home," he whispers as his eyes are trained on my cleavage.

"I'm dropping you off first, and I'm not getting out of the car." I say, agreeing to take him.

"You'll need help getting him into the house. Then I'll need help getting into my pajamas," he grins and I roll my eyes.

* * *

"Sookie," Eric growls against my neck once we're in the car after we get Tray into his house. "Tell me to stop and I will, I promise."

"I've been telling you to stop all week," it's my turn to growl.

"Tell me now though," as he says this his long fingers wrap around the top of my thigh, near the hem of my shorts.

I stay silent.

"Tell me you don't want my dick buried deep inside of you," he says before sucking my earlobe between his teeth.

_I do I do I do so, so bad._

"Mmm, good girl," he whispers, moving his hand from my thigh to my throat as he trails wet kisses down my neck.

"Eric, I'm driving," I remind him when his lips hit the corner of my mouth.

"Hurry up and get us home then."

"Ugh, I hate you," I mumble under my breath. Really it's not Eric I hate, it's me and my lack of self-control when it comes to him.

"Mmm, you've been driving me crazy all week. I need to be inside of you so fucking bad," he's nibbling on my neck and ear now driving _me _crazy.

"Eric," I warn. I may have to pull over if he keeps this up.

We pull up to his house a few minutes later; thankfully he behaved the rest of the drive. He has his arm around my middle with me in front of him as he unlocks and opens the front door. The moment it's closed I'm being pushed toward the couch. Eric sits down and pulls me down to straddle his lap. His lips find mine and he pulls my ponytail out so he can run his fingers through my hair.

"You should be naked," he tells me as he pulls my shirt up. I lift my arms so he can take it all the way off before he grabs my breasts and starts to suck my nipples through the lace of my bra.

He surprises me when he flips us so I'm under him and he helps me wiggle out of my shorts and panties before he stands to take his own clothes off. I hate that he still looks perfect and I still want to cover and hide my body.

Eric is once again staring down at my body before he looks up into my eyes.

"Can you do me a favor, Pretty girl?" I nod, willing to do whatever he wants.

"Play with your pussy, get her all wet for me, can you do that?" I nod again so he knows that I'm listening. "When she's all wet for me, spread her open and tell me where you want my tongue. Fuck I can't wait to eat your pussy," Eric growls the last part as I begin to spread my legs.

My hand drifts down my body and I use two fingers to rub over my clit. I'm pretty wet already, but I know this is something he wants to see and apparently I'm all about giving Eric fucking Northman whatever he wants right now.

I notice he has his hand wrapped around his cock and that little fact makes my pussy gush a little more. It's so damn sexy when a man touches himself... ah, now I get why Eric wants me to do the same. My fingers slide through my lower lips down to my opening and I start to push in making Eric groan. When I pull them out they're covered in my juices and I offer them to Eric. He grips my wrist and greedily begins to suck and lick my fingers.

"Fuck you taste fucking divine." I take my hand back and repeat the process. My pussy is so wet I can hear the slick sounds every time I move my fingers inside of myself; clearly Eric does too, and he loves it.

"Show me, Sookie," he whispers and I do as he asks.

I use one hand to spread my pussy open for him and I reach down with the other to rub my clit. He kneels down and grabs my ankle. Eric starts placing open mouthed kisses up the inside of my thigh. I watch and notice he's sucking a little, causing small hickey's to appear. I don't even care right now. When he reaches my center his eyes lock onto mine and he flicks his tongue out, groaning when he hits my clit. I move my fingers away and allow him to suck and lick me. He pulls his hands into the mix and tries to spread me wider, digging his tongue deep into my opening.

"Oh," I sigh when he pushes a thumb inside of me and starts to twist. I gasp as he trails his tongue farther down to my rear entrance and he traces circles around the rim with the tip, then drags back up to my clit, dipping into my opening next to his thumb on the way up.

My whole body tenses when he removes his thumb and presses into my ass. This is something I've never let anyone do before and I'm not sure how I feel about it. It feels amazing, but I don't want him to think he'll be fucking me here.

"Shh, it's okay, Pretty girl," he says when I try to wiggle away. He pushes two fingers into my pussy and I relax a little as it starts to feel even better. "I'll always make it good for you," he promises.

Eric closes his eyes and he looks so content to be where he is. His lips are attached to my nub and his fingers are working me into a frenzy. I'm so close to the edge right now and he doesn't seem to notice... but he does.

"Come on, Pretty, you're so close," he encourages me.

My hands grip the couch cushions and my hips start to buck a little. He's causing so many good sensations I can't stand it. One twist where he hits my sweet spot is all it takes and I cum with a silent scream. _God, this man is good._

As I'm coming down from my high he moves up my body, placing strategic kisses on the way to my mouth. When our lips meet I get lost instantly in the kiss. The way I taste on his tongue is an amazing turn on, something I never once thought would have an effect on me. My legs wrap around his waist and I can feel his erection sliding through my folds as he rocks his hips into me.

I have one hand on the back of his neck, holding his face to mine and the other is tracing patterns on his lower back. I want this man so much. I want him inside of me, filling me up and stretching me to fit him. I can't handle the feeling of wrong and right he evokes in me.

"Eric," I whisper against his lips. "Eric, baby, it's my turn," I tell him, basically letting him know I want to give him head too.

"No," he shakes his head. "Later maybe."

As soon as those few words are out he pulls his hips back and lets his tip rest at my entrance. He pushes about an inch in before pulling away from me. This shallow easy shit pisses me off. "If you're going to fuck me, then do it."

"Yes, ma'am," he chuckles, then does as I ask, slamming his cock inside of me, buried to the hilt.

My legs widen a little and he does this swively move with his hips; it's amazing. "God, you're fucking beautiful. I knew last time I'd need you again. Fuck, I fucking love this pussy."

I can't say a thing, only moan as he drives into me. He however has plenty more to say. His lips are against my ear, voice low and gravely. His thrusts are deep and slow right now, and just... perfect as he continues. "What the fuck are you doing to me? I can't fucking get enough of you; you're so sexy and just fucking perfect. God, Baby girl, you make me do things... my body does things when you're near..."

He stops moving. He's resting on one elbow next to my head and he shifts so he can get his other hand between our slick, sweaty bodies. I get all tingly inside when he starts to play with my clit and lower lips that are stretched around him. "I've been dreaming about these lips for so long," he moves his head to kiss me, then right back to my ear. And then the dirty starts again. I am so taken with the fact that he's so quiet and shy, but once our clothes come off his mouth... just... gah, too much.

"I need you to cum on my cock; can you do that for me?" His fingers are working some serious magic, so I can't see why not and I give a slight nod. "Good," he strokes my hair back. "Do you know why I had to stop? This fucking pussy, Pretty girl, this fucking pussy has me so worked up. She's _so _tight, _so _wet for me, Baby. I need more of her, tell me this won't be our last time. Tell me I get to bury my dick deep inside of your pretty little pussy again, Sookie. Tell me you fucking love the way I stretch this sweet fucking cunt..."

See, his voice saying these things drives me absolutely insane and I'm so close to cumming I'm practically seeing stars. "That's my girl, cum for me come on, you can do it, Pretty. Oh fuck," he groans when I start panting, my breath fanning over his skin. "That's it... yes... milk my cock, take what you need," he says when I have a slow, intensely erotic orgasm. My inner walls are contracting around him, massaging his shaft.

"Make me fucking cum baby," he's not even thrusting right now, but his fingers are still working me. God this is good...

He slowly starts pulling out of me, making me whimper. I don't want him going anywhere. I can feel him swelling, ready to cum, but he hasn't yet and I need it. Once he's all the way out he grabs my hips and flips me onto my stomach. He pulls my hips up and holds the top of my body to the bed with one massive hand between my shoulder blades. I'm not prepared for the way he slams into me from behind and it makes me gasp. Three pumps like this and he's triggered another orgasm. Wow, this has certainly never happened with anyone else ever.

"Stay," he commands and moves his hand down my spine, then grabs my other hip.

He has a firm hold on my body; his fingers are digging into my flesh in the best possible way. He's pulling me back on his cock, fucking me hard and deep. I swear to all that is holy and good that I have a third orgasm like this. I have my face buried in the pillow, screaming I think. I'm so fucking blissed out I truly have no idea what's going on. I feel him pull me back, then his whole body goes rigid just before I feel him explode deep inside of me.

He collapses on top of me, his cock is still buried inside of me and he starts kissing the side of my neck, panting right along with me.

"You're so beautiful," he whispers, making me blush for some weird, unknown reason. "I really can't explain what it is you do to me.

He pulls out and turns me so I'm laying with my head on his chest. "You've completely taken over my mind and make me lose all self-control. Fuck, I was pretty much speechless around you for the better part of a decade. Now that you're here I don't want you to go ─ ever," he's rambling a little and I like it. I absolutely adore the sweet baritone of his voice and he's mid-sentence when I drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Chapter 10 picks up where this one left off. Thanks again to everyone!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I lied, That's Where It's At was in my brain during this chapter. **

* * *

I wake up with Eric spooned in behind me, dropping little kisses on my shoulder. It feels glorious, and sweet, it makes me smile before I even open my eyes. He has the hand that I'm not using as a pillow rubbing up and down my thigh and he's grinding his erection into my ass. I know exactly what he wants and needs right now.

I lift my leg, hooking it over his thigh so he knows I'm awake and ready for him. I push my hips back when he moves his hand from my hip to my pussy and starts to rub me. His hand is just huge, and he's able to cover my entire mound and pump two fingers into me, preparing me, not that I need much preparation I'm so wet and ready as it is. I feel the head of his cock gently nudge against the two fingers inside of me and I grab his wrist to pull his hand away. I love his talented fingers, but in this moment I need to feel him fucking me.

He slides in as he wraps both arms around me, pinning me to his chest. His lips are on my neck and his thrusts are nice and slow. I can feel my wetness seeping out over my thigh, the warmth and sensual way our bodies are moving together is maddening. He's silent right now, except for the ragged sound of his breathing into my ear and it's exactly what's needed. Yes, I love the way he talks to me, and the sound of his voice when he's lost in an orgasmic haze, but this sweet, sexy moment commands silence and I love that he respects that fact.

Eric's fingers find their way to my clit and the slow, gentle rubbing matches the way he's fucking me. It's divine; he has me ready to go in a matter of moments. He waits until I'm just about to go over, then he stops all movement.

"Eric," I whine in a quiet voice.

"Mmm, yes Baby?" I can hear him smiling and I know it's sexy as hell.

"Keep going."

"I'm sorry," I turn my face to look at him. Yes, the smile I expected to be there is indeed there and he tilts his head down to kiss me at the same time he starts to pump in and out of me again.

Perfect.

He surprises me when he grabs my hand and places it over my pussy. He then guides my fingers through my folds, wrapping them around the base of his cock when he's inside of me so he has the added friction as he pulls out. I have my palm over my clit with the weight of his hand pressing down on mine. So good I can't stand it!

"Ahh..." I want to tell him how close I am to cumming, but no coherent words will come out of my mouth.

His thrusts get harder and deeper. His breathing is so heavy and raspy; matching my own I know we're both in that place. You know when you know it's just going to take one move to send you careening over the edge, but you can't seem to figure out or convey to the other person exactly what it is you need since your brain is no longer firing on all cylinders - yeah that place. Thankfully Eric knows what he's doing and one magical out stroke his head hits my spot and I cry out in a voice I've never heard before. He has some sort of cock magic that turns me into a pile of babbling goo and I love every second of it. He cums two seconds later, bringing his hand to my face so he can kiss me silly.

"You're fucking amazing, Sookie," he whispers and kisses me again. Technically he did all the work, so I don't know about that.

"Mmm, you're pretty awesome yourself, Mister." He's pulled out of me so I turn, pushing him on his back so I can straddle his waist. Good God, I can feel his cum dripping out of me all over his stomach - so dirty, yet so fucking hot.

"Hell, why didn't I think of this?" he laughs and pulls me in for yet another toe curling kiss. "Next time I need you on top and I'm going to watch these perfect tits bounce." He's rubbing his thumbs over the flesh of my breasts as he says this, then brings my nipple to his mouth.

These little moments with him are so perfect, and in a perfect world I'd be able to stay all night and never leave. I look over at the clock and realize it's after two am. I need to get home, but I don't want the blow out we had last time. He sees where I'm looking and reaches up to stroke my face.

"I have to go home," I whisper, looking into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"I know," he sighs. "Just... stay a little longer. Only a minute or two... please?"

I nod and kiss him again. This isn't a kiss that will lead to anything more, just something that says we're in this fucked up situation together. I'll admit at first, with the way he was acting, I thought this was just about sex to Eric. Now I can see and feel with everything I am that this is so much more. This is one of those situations that no one ever wants to be in. Neither of us has a valid reason to break off the relationships we're currently in and it's a lot of heartache all around. It's the fear of the unknown. Yes, we have ridiculous chemistry in the bedroom, but could it ever be more? I know Bill and I can work as companions, I don't know if Eric and I will have anything to talk about past our mutual need to get the other one naked. I've been denying it up until this point, but I realize resistance is futile. No point anymore, my fucking body betrays me every time. Damn Eric and his way too sexy for his own good.

"I really do need to go," I remind him as I reluctantly pull away from the kiss.

He sits up with me and wraps his arms around my waist, kissing my neck. I know that this still isn't sexual, hell his cock is right between my legs and hasn't stirred once. He holds on a little tighter when I try to climb off of him, but eventually relents and allows me to move.

I make a quick run to the bathroom to clean up as much as possible. What I really need is a shower, but there I no way in hell I would chance going home smelling freshly washed and like a different soap. Bill would definitely know the difference even after I slept. The downside is I get to go home smelling like Eric and sex so I'll have to shower at home. Either way it blows.

"Have I told you tonight you look beautiful?" he says from the doorway as I'm fixing my hair.

"Maybe once or twice," I smile at him in the mirror.

"I like it down," he tells me.

"I left with it up though. He will most likely be asleep, but I don't want to chance it." _God I sound like a terrible person. _

"Can I see you again before Monday?"

"I don't think that'll be possible," I shrug and turn to face him, resting my hands on the counter as I lean back.

"Come here, Pretty girl," he says, reaching out for me. I step into his embrace and he does that sniffing thing on my neck that he seems to like. "You smell like me."

"And sex," I laugh.

"That too, but mostly me, my cologne has rubbed off on you. I like it," he kisses my forehead and we start walking to the front door.

With one final kiss for the night Eric lets me go. I can't stop thinking about him and the things he does to me the entire drive home. I walk in, set down my keys and go to the room. As suspected Bill is sound asleep so I grab some pajamas and head to the bathroom to shower.

I wash his smell off of me and replace it with my own body wash. I'm wearing pants to bed since Eric managed to give me quite a few love bites on the inside of my thigh.

I'm crawling into bed when Bill shifts and wraps his arms around me. "Hey Darling, where were you?"

* * *

**Oy. So sorry about the lack of review replies. I do not feel well today. One too many vodka tonics last night. I hope to get back on track with this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Out... Bill you know that," I say, my voice quivering a little. I'm a terrible liar.

"Yeah, but its three a.m. and you just showered," he tells me, waking up a little more.

"Ah, yeah I... uh... someone spilled a drink on me." That's good right?

"That doesn't answer why you're getting home at three o'clock in the morning, Sookie."

"Oh, we all ended up at Eric's house and I fell asleep." Only a partial lie, not bad at all.

"Hmm, we'll talk about this later." He normally kisses me goodnight if I accidentally wake him up and he doesn't this time - not that I want him to, but that's beside the point.

"Goodnight," I say and roll over so my back is to him.

Fuck he wasn't supposed to wake up. Now I have to explain about being at Eric's house, drunk Tray and Lord help me if he manages to see the marks on my body. I want to kill Eric for those, damn him.

With my mind racing, I finally pass out close to five a.m. I'll probably sleep all day now and that's irritating. Being able to avoid Bill though, that works for me. What I really don't need is Bill hovering over me to wake me up.

"What?" I growl, pulling my pillow over my head.

"Seriously, Sookie, this is two weeks in a row you're sleeping well into the afternoon after partying all night. I just find it strange and unlike you. You showered before coming to bed which is weird too. Once I could look past, but two weeks in a row. Not to mention that fucking dress you wore last week. Point is, you're changing shit and I don't particularly like it." He tries to pull my pillow away and I hold it tighter.

"What are you trying to say, Bill? Huh? Yes, I wore a new dress last week. Yes, I took a shower to wash sweat and makeup and some bitch's drink off of me. Yes, I'm fucking tired and now you can leave me a-fucking-lone so I can go back to sleep," I yell, tossing the pillow off my head.

"I'm saying something's up and I don't think I fucking like it, that's what I'm saying. I'm going to my mother's, have fun," he gets up and stomps out of the room. A few seconds later I hear the door to the garage open and slam shut.

I get up and do my morning business before going into the kitchen and making a pot of coffee. I hear my phone chirp from my purse letting me know I have a new message. When I grab it I see there's a text message from Eric.

E: Just wanted to make sure you got home safe.

I send my reply now even though it came in at three-thirty in the morning.

S: Yeah. I just woke up.

E: Me too.

I'm a little shocked that he replies right away.

E: Felicia just showed up. I can't really talk now.

I don't reply to him; I'm irritated that she's there even though I have no right to be, what's the point anyway. Instead I scramble up some eggs and get some bacon going along with a slice of toast.

I sit in the living room and watch reruns of Chopped on Food Network. My mind is still racing; I can't get last night out of my head or the fact that Bill is suspicious. I know I haven't been myself since last weekend, but I don't think I've been different enough for Bill to question me like that.

An hour or so passes and I'm lying on the couch when my phone goes off again.

E: fuck getting her out of here was a fucking chore.

S: Bill is at his mom's he left right after I got up.

E: Mmm, so you're all alone? What are you wearing?

S: No, not going there. Bill is suspicious.

E: Yeah? Well you left a giant hickey on my shoulder. I wasn't wearing a shirt when I opened the door.

S: I'm not sorry after what you've done to my body.

My phone rings and its Eric calling me.

"Hey," I answer.

"She didn't say a word about it. She looked at it, then walked past me and sat on the couch like she didn't see it."

"Really, what's up with that? What did she talk about?" I question.

"She asked if I wanted to go to her sister's house for a barbecue. I declined, told her I was tired," I can almost hear him shrugging over the phone.

"Huh... that's odd," I say almost to myself. "So... you guys are still together?"

"Yeah," he says. "We're in a weird spot."

"Eric... we can't do... that anymore. I'm acting different with Bill and it's not right."

The door opens before he can say anything. "I gotta go, Bill just walked in," I say quietly and hang up.

"Who was that?" he asks as soon as he walks into the room.

Do I lie? Or try to explain why I was talking to Eric and suddenly hang up when he walks in. "Eric."

"What were you talking about?" I want to tell him it's none of his business, but I don't.

"He wanted to make sure I got home okay since I left in the middle of the night without telling anyone."

"Hmm," is all he says, then walks out of the room, leaving me a little confused.

"What the fuck does "hmm" mean?" I yell from my spot on the couch.

He either didn't hear me, or is flat out ignoring me. Most likely the latter.

I'm about to get up to follow him when he comes back into the room and sits in the chair across from me.

"I had some time to think, and I think you're hiding something from me," he accuses.

"What am I hiding, Bill?"

"That much I'm not able to figure out just yet. Something has been off about you for the last week and I don't like it."

"Sorry, I don't notice a change, so I can't help you there," I say, sitting back on the couch and curling my feet under.

"You're definitely bitchier than normal," he tells me and I don't take offense. I know myself and I know I have my bitchy moments.

"Maybe it's PMS?" Hell if men can say it, so can I.

Bill laughs, "Sookie, you forget how well I know your body. I know your mood swings, your cycles and usually what makes you tick. You're not PMSing, of that I'm positive."

"I don't know, Bill, I don't want to fight though. How about you tell me when I'm acting different and we can go from there."

"Do you realize you haven't told me you loved me in the last week? Sook, you've not even kissed me. That's definitely different." Shit, I knew about the I love you situation, but hadn't noticed the kissing thing. "Sookie."

"Hmm?"

"Are you cheating on me?"

My mouth drops open and I'm sure I'm gaping like a fish out of water. Am I that obvious? Did I say something in my sleep? Did he see us somehow? Oh God!

"No, Honey, I'm not cheating on you." _Currently_, I think to myself.

"Are you still in love with me?" _Why all the hard questions!_

"Of course I still love you." _I'm a terrible person, and I'm going to Hell. _

"Okay," he smiles and gets up to go into his office. Apparently this conversation is over.

* * *

"Thank you," Eric whispers into my skin, running his fingers through my hair. "When it's down it just does... something to me."

I'm straddling his lap on the couch in the office and grinding against him a little. It's before hours, Tray should be here any time, but he usually doesn't come into the main office until after lunch.

"We need to open," I remind him when he starts sucking on my neck and pushing his hand down the back of my pants.

"I'm not ready though," he pouts and kisses me soundly on the mouth.

"That doesn't matter, Mister, we have a business to run," I smile against his lips before climbing off of his lap.

Eric gets up and adjusts himself before going out to unlock the doors. I take a detour to the bathroom to make sure I look presentable. As I'm coming out Eric meets me in the hallway.

"There's someone here to see you," he says and I find that odd. Everyone knows the no visiting rule.  
"Who?"

"Guy, uh... shorter than me... dark hair..."

_Fucking Bill. _

* * *

**Yes, Bill is suspicious :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**There are a lot of you concerned with Sookie flat out lying to Bill. Yep, that's bad. I don't agree that it was the right thing for her to do, but people do it daily and feel no guilt. Sookie at least feels guilty. She also lashes out a little because of that guilt. The entire situation is unfair, but it's happening. **

* * *

"What… Bill, why are you here?" I growl when I walk out of the back room. I can see Eric tense up out of my peripheral vision.

After our little conversation Saturday about me changing Bill and I didn't exactly continue to get along so well. The weekend turned to utter shit and I didn't even say goodbye to him this morning when I left.

"I don't feel right about how we left things," he says quietly, looking over at Eric.

"This couldn't have waited until tonight?"

"Can we continue this discussion outside please?"

"Fine," I huff and walk around the counter.

"This isn't an appropriate place for us to have it out, Bill. This is definitely something that could've waited," I tell him once we're in a more private area.

"It's bothering me, Sookie. I need to know what's going on with you, I want to be there for you... for anything," he says, resting his hands on my arms.

"Bill," I sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose. This really could have waited. "There's nothing going on. Yes, according to _you _I've changed. I don't see it though; do you think maybe _you've _changed?" I know it's wrong of me to put this on him, but we _really _can't talk about this with Eric nearby. I can see him pacing in the window, watching us and it makes me nervous.

"Don't pull that card, Sookie. We both know there's something going on you just don't want to talk about it," he pauses, almost like he's looking for the right words to not piss me off further. "Look, Darling, you said you're not cheating, which is really the only thing I could imagine it was. So I'm going to trust you here. I just... I want a future with you, Sookie and these last few days have really thrown me for a loop-"

"Sookie," Eric calls, effectively cutting Bill off and since I don't want to have this talk now I tell Bill I have to get back to work, then walk past him without even a second glance.

I go straight to the bathroom and realize I'm crying. The last thing I need is crying at work. Ugh.

"What happened, what's wrong?" Eric fires off as he walks into the bathroom. Apparently the bathroom is communal and Eric is now comfortable enough to just walk in. I wouldn't be surprised if he took a piss.

"He trusts me, Eric, that's what's wrong. I love that man, and I keep betraying his trust and that love that I feel for him. I get alone with you and everything I stand for falls away. It's not fair to any of us," I say, my tears are falling in a steady stream now.

Eric wraps his arms around me, resting his cheek on the top of my head and he tries to shush me. Of course it only makes me cry harder. "Come on, Pretty girl, don't cry," he says quietly.

God, he can't call me that outside of the bedroom and since I never plan on being naked with him again he shouldn't call me that ever again, but I'm crying too hard now to tell him.

"I just don't know what to do, and since you're the only person that knows, you're the only person I can ask advice from and that's not fair either."

He shifts and tilts my head up by my chin. "You're right, if you asked me I'd simply tell you to leave him. I'm selfish and I want you all to myself. I hate the fact that he gets you first thing in the morning, and last thing before bed. I hate that it's _his _last name that you want to take and not mine."

"Have you broken up with Felicia?" I ask, pulling away from him.

He looks at me, but doesn't answer telling me he hasn't. He gently cups my face in his palms, staring into my eyes. "Leave him," Eric whispers, his face getting closer to mine.

I pull away before he can kiss me. I know my face is flaming red I'm so mad right now. "Fuck you, Eric. You don't get to tell me to leave someone I was perfectly happy with before you came along when you refuse to leave a girl you don't even like!"

I turn and stomp out of the bathroom, Eric hot on my heels. "Sookie," he growls, reaching for my arm, but I am able to escape his grasp.

"Fuck you," I didn't bring a purse to work so I grab my keys from under the counter and storm out of the front door.

I'm about three miles away when my phone goes off; I take a quick peek and see its Tray calling. Shit, he probably saw me take off.

"What's up?"

"What happened? Whose ass do I have to kick?" he asks straight away.

"Mine," I sigh. "Tray, I fucked up big time. I don't want to talk about it right now though, I'm driving."

"Alright, let me know. I saw Bill up here, if he did something, so help me Christ I will kill his ass," he offers, making me smile. Tray is in his early forties, not quite old enough to be my dad, but definitely a better older brother than the one I have.

"I promise, Bill didn't do anything. He's concerned about me. He says I've changed lately and it's been one argument after the other. Eric tried to comfort me after Bill left and only made it worse." I've pulled over so I'm more willing to talk.

"Aww, Sweetie I'll kick Eric's ass on principle alone. I'm sure he deserves it for something. Hell, I see the way he looks at you."

"God, Tray, leave them all alone," I laugh, I can always count on Tray to make me smile which is much appreciated.

"There's my girl," I can hear him smiling on the other end. "Are you coming back today?"

"I don't know, do you think Eric can handle it alone?"

"He needs to, go do something nice for yourself, or go to a movie or something." See, great guy.

"Yes sir." We hang up and I drive around for a while longer before going to the movies like Tray suggested.

I end up seeing Magic Mike and determine it's the worst best movie ever. As in the storyline sucks balls, but Channing Tatum dancing around half naked on the big screen makes me forget all of my troubles for about two hours.

I leave the theater and turn my phone on. I have one text message from Bill reminding me he loves me, and he's here for me and ten from Eric. They range from him being worried about me to he's pissed because I stormed out without talking to him to Tray said he doesn't know why he's threatening him, but he needs to watch his back if I ever leave the building crying again.

S: I'm fine, I'll be back tomorrow.

E: I'm sorry, come over tonight and we can talk… please.

S: No, I know how "talking" to you ends up.

E: But I said please, and I'm sticking my bottom lip out.

_I bet that's super cute._

S: Eric, no.

E: Fine, be that way, but we do need to talk about things… us… them.

S: Can't we just forget it ever happened and go back to how things were before?

E: You know that's not an option.

S: Fuck a duck.

E: No thanks ;)

I go home and crawl right into bed, clothes on and all. I fall asleep soon after and I'm woken up by Bill lightly shaking me, telling me to wake up. My eyes pop open and I realize it's dark already. Today must have had a major toll on me.

"Sorry," I whisper.

"Me too," he says, stroking my hair back out of my face.

"I think we need a break," I blurt out without even thinking.

"Wha… what?" he stutters, shifting away from me.

"I'm not saying I want to break up, I'm saying we need to take a step back and reassess. You're right; I've been out of sorts lately. I need to get my head on straight so I can give us a real shot." I roll to my back so I can get a clearer look at his face.

"If uh… I don't agree, but if that's what you need right now then okay." He looks just as stunned as I feel; I had no idea I was going to ask for this.

"I'll stay in the spare room for now," I offer and roll off the other side of the bed.

I go into the bathroom to brush my teeth and straighten up my messy hair when I decide I need to talk to Eric.

"I'm going to go for a drive, just to clear my head."

"Okay," he says and gives me a hug before letting me go.

I pull up in front of Eric's house a short time later and make my way to the front door. I shouldn't just drop in on him like this, but I need to clear up our little situation before work tomorrow.

I knock on the door and a few seconds later I'm greeted with none other than Felicia.

This is awkward.

* * *

**Another note – There won't be any fighting between Felicia and Sookie in the next chapter. By the time I'd gotten to this point I was so over arguing and fighting I made it go a different way. **

**I'll also let you know Bill does find out the truth at some point fairly soon. **

**Thank you for all of the reviews – I haven't felt good since Friday boo. It's Monday and I still don't feel well, I think I'll go to sleep now. **


	13. Chapter 13

"Yes?" she says when I stand on the porch in silence, staring at her.

"I..." I turn around to leave and I hear Eric's voice call my name. He sounds just as confused as I feel right now.

I look back at him and he's standing in front of her, looking completely lost. "Sook, wait." He looks back at Felicia and shocks the hell out of me when he says goodnight to her. It doesn't escape me that they don't kiss. "Sorry, I have to talk to her about some stuff," he tells Felicia just before she turns away from him.

"I don't like this," she grumbles and walks past me.

"She was just leaving anyway. What are you doing here?" he asks me once we're alone.

"Honestly, I don't know," I shrug and lean against the porch rail.

"Come in, Sweetheart," he offers, but I'm reluctant. "I know we need to talk. I'm not going to do anything to push us two steps back."

"Please, no more pet names," I tell him as I follow him into the house. "It only confuses things."

"I can't promise that," he grins as he guides me to the couch. I immediately want to move when he takes a seat next to me, but I stay put.

"So... you're here," he observes, nodding his head.

"I am," I agree, not really sure what to say now that I'm here.

"Um... that was... weird, with Felicia... and... um..."

"Weird is an understatement," I laugh. "God, if looks could kill."

"She finally said something about the hickey and with you showing up like this I think she might catch on to something."

"Oh, I should've called. I'm so sorry for just popping in." Ugh, we're both being so polite, we need to just talk it all out and figure shit out.

"No, it's okay. I asked you to come over, Felicia was a surprise. She shouldn't have been here."

"Why... why are you putting me before your girlfriend, Eric? She should be your priority, yet you let her leave when I dropped in." I shift on the couch so I'm facing him.

He reaches up to stroke my hair back and cups my chin in his massive palm. "Oh, my beautiful girl, don't you know you'll always come first with me? God, I've been... I don't know, but it's been seven years."

Since I've been an emotional wreck for the last week I cry. "Shh," he pulls me over to his lap and wraps his arms around me, kissing my temple.

"This is all just too much. It's not fair," I whine, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"No, it's not, but here we are. Where did you tell Bill you were going?" he questions.

"Out for a drive... I kinda told him I need a break," I shrug and Eric tenses a little. "I'll be moving into the spare room until things are figured out."

"You... a break?" I can hear the little smile in his voice and I should call him on it, but I don't.

"Yeah, I can't pretend things are okay when clearly they aren't. I need to figure out ― no, _we ― _need to figure out what we're doing."

"You can't expect me to think logically here, Sweetheart. I still think you should leave him, I want you for myself," he says, holding me a little tighter. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want Eric too. Bill really is a good guy though, and I can't break his heart so freely.

"I know," I sigh and look up at him. His eyes are so blue clear, I could easily get lost in them.

His head slowly dips down until our lips meet in a slow, gentle kiss that doesn't go far beyond a lingering peck before he pulls away. I have no idea how he makes me lose myself so thoroughly, but he does. I can say no to him a million times over again, but my body betrays my mouth every time. I shift again so I'm straddling his lap and he doesn't protest one bit. As a matter of fact, his hands start to rub up and down my back under my shirt as I place wet, open mouthed kisses on his neck. This is so not what I came here for, but I can't seem to stop myself.

"Sookie, baby, I thought―" that's all he can get out before my mouth finds his and my tongue peeks through his lips.

"I know what I said," I mumble against his lips. "And in this moment I know what I want."

He pulls back, "What about after this moment? Are you still going to want me later?" Valid question.

"I think in some fucked up way I've always wanted you, and I think I'll always continue to want you. I think the real problem is I have a person at home that has done nothing but love me, and that doesn't matter when I'm with you. It's like he doesn't even exist. It's terrible and fucked up, but the truth."

"Let's say we do this now, you're just going to leave afterwards. I don't care if you're going to be in a separate room. The point is I'll be here without you, and I don't necessarily want that." He's looking into my eyes and I can see every word is true, not that I doubt him.

"You're right, and I don't want it either, but we both know that's how things have be for now." I move off of his lap, sitting next to him again. "What would you expect if I left Bill? Do you have any plans to split with Felicia?"

"Felicia and I are barely together as it is. I just haven't pulled the plug, like you said; she just wants to love me and to have me love her back. I don't though, in a year I still can't tell her I do since it would be a lie." He pauses, looking thoughtful. "As for what I would expect from you... I don't know. Part of me thinks it would be easy for you to move in here and we go on like we didn't have this fucked up start. The other part knows neither one of us are ready for something like that. My judgment is clouded by a seven year crush that culminated in the hottest sex of my life." I smile at his compliment.

"I wish things were easy for us," I say, dropping my head back on the couch.

"You and me both." He shifts, lying on his back and pulling me on top of him ― not in a sexual way, but for comfort. I have my head over his heart and he's rubbing my back.

The rubbing lulls me to sleep and the next thing I know I'm waking again. The lights are all off, making it completely dark in the living room. I can feel Eric pressed against me, we've moved around ― well he got up to kill the lights ― and his head is now on my chest. I know he's asleep, but I feel his erection resting on my thigh and I realize his hand is holding me by the ass.

I try to move and he starts rubbing again, this time from my lower back all the way down to my upper thigh. His hips rock forward and I suddenly feel his warm breath on my collarbone just before a tender kiss that makes me all melty inside.

"Kiss me," he says barely above a whisper and I do without a second thought.

My tongue flicks out over his bottom lip and he catches it between his teeth before he mimics my actions and we end up completely entangled in one another. My arms are around his neck now; one leg is hooked over his hip while his thigh is pressed directly between my legs allowing me to rock my hips and get a little friction. His hand is still moving over my butt, his fingers dipping between my legs from behind over my jeans. He just turns me on so much I can't stop myself when I'm around him. I want more and one of my hands finds itself between our bodies, undoing his pants.

As soon as they're open my hand slips inside and I firmly grasp his hard-on, stroking him up and down, over and over. I never wanted to suck a cock more in my life. He's so hard, but his skin is so silky soft, making my mouth water.

"Can I?" I ask, giving him a little squeeze.

"Mmm, normally I'm not one to turn down a blow job," he chuckles against my neck. "But I want you so bad, Baby girl."

"Please?" Am I begging this man to let me suck his dick?

"Later," he whispers, then starts to take my clothes off.

He stands up to finish the task of getting naked himself when I take the opportunity to sit up and grab the base of his cock. I suck the head between my lips, then down his shaft. "Oh... oh God, Sookie."

He threads his fingers through my hair and starts pumping his hips, trying to get deeper inside of my mouth. "Fuck, that feels good, Pretty girl."

Eric pulls out, making me whimper, and sits on the couch next to me, pulling me to straddling his lap. "I want you on top, okay?" I nod and he tilts forward to take one of my nipples into his mouth.

I place my hands on his shoulders, dropping my head back and pushing my breasts in his face. My heart rate spikes when I feel him grab his cock and run the tip through my folds. I'm so wet and ready for him. "Fuck me; take me into that tight little pussy."

Of course I do as he commands and I start sinking down over him. I'm about halfway down his shaft when he grips my hips tightly and thrusts up making me cry out. It hurts because he stretching me so much, and so quickly. It also feels all kinds of perfect and amazing. He gives me a moment to adjust and breathe a little before he nudges me and I start moving up and down on him, grinding my clit down into his pubic bone with a little hip swivel.

"Mmm, this fucking pussy feels so good, Pretty. Did you wake up wet for me? Or did my dick in your mouth do this?" I move my head to kiss him. As soon as his tongue breeches my lips I suck it into my mouth, making him stiffen and allow me to suck it like I wanted to suck his cock before he took it away from me. After a moment he softens his tongue and starts to kiss me deeply, and passionately. I can feel everything he's feeling in this kiss and it shakes me a little. My hips rock harder over him and I moan into his mouth when his fingers tighten on my ass. He's gripping me so hard I'm sure to have bruises later.

He breaks the kiss, looking into my eyes he brings one hand up to his mouth and sucks his middle finger. Seeing as my pussy is occupied, this makes me a little nervous, but I trust him to not do anything that would hurt me. My eyes go wide when he sucks a sexing finger, clearly getting them wet for something. His hand drops back to my ass and he starts tapping my rear hole with his middle finger. That feels fucking amazing and I start to moan a little louder.

"That's my girl," he smiles a little when he starts pressing his finger into my ass and I bite my bottom lip instead of protesting. Again, I trust him not to hurt me. I lean forward resting my head on his shoulder while he does whatever it is he wants to do to me. My ear is next to his mouth when he starts talking again.

"Have you ever been fucked in the ass, Sookie?" I shake my head no the best I can from this position. "Mmm, are you going to let me take you here?" I shake my head no again, making him chuckle a little. "Okay, but you'll let me make you feel good right?" I nod and he says good before I feel a second finger stretching me open.

I'm scared to move and I think he knows that. He starts pumping his hips up, fucking me again at the same time he moves his fingers in and out of my ass. With his free hand he grips the hair at the base of my neck and moves my face to his so he can look in my eyes as he does things to my body I would never ever condone, but absolutely love when he does them.

"Is that good for my girl? Do you like my fingers deep in that virgin ass while I fuck your cunt? I think you do, I can feel your pussy getting tighter," I reach down and start stroking my clit. "Fuck you're so fucking good to me. Cum for me, cum on my cock, let me feel that pussy gushing and pouring her sweet juices all over me."

My God, I love me some dirty Eric. He's so... different and he does things to my body... mmm.

"Come on, Baby, I can't cum until you do and I'm ready to fucking explode," he tells me and I redouble my efforts. I let my fingers slide around his thickness, gathering my cream before rubbing my clit again. The full feeling he's providing (in both holes) coupled with my fingers and his words has me teetering on the edge. "Fucking cum, Sookie," he growls and slams up emptying himself inside of me as I continue to rub myself. I'm so close, I just need a little push, but not sure what will trigger it.

He pulls my hand away, takes both of my wrists and pins them behind my back. "Keep rocking your hips," he says and I do. He's still inside of me, but he's removed his fingers. "Do you need me to tell you how fucking good this pussy feels? I think I already did. I could tell you how bad I want to shove my dick deep into your ass, but you know that too," he pauses, looking thoughtful as he continues to soften inside of me. "Can I lick my girl? Do you know how fucking good you will taste right now? My cum will be dripping from your sweet snatch... fuck... You're so Goddamn wet I want to fuck you more, and... mmm. I just need my girl to cum for me, please."

I'm surprised when he begins to stiffen again and he arches an eyebrow. "Lay on your back and spread that pussy for me."

* * *

**Next chapter picks up right where this left off. After re-reading this I think my next story will be lemonless… or very generic lemons lol. He is a dirty, dirty boy, this Eric. **


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm only kinda sorry about leaving the last chapter there. And wow, I think I may have to go into hiding if I skip out on lemons… sheesh… **

* * *

_Previously on Follow Me:_

_I'm surprised when he begins to stiffen again and he arches an eyebrow. "Lay on your back and spread that pussy for me."_

I'm ready to have my moment so I do exactly as he commands. I climb off of his lap and lay back on the couch, the light is off, but there is moonlight coming through the blinds so he can see me. I hook one leg over the back of the couch and let my other foot rest on the floor. His eyes follow my hand as I start to rub between my thighs, up and down through my slit, then spread my lower lips open for a moment before repeating the process. He looks absolutely mesmerized by this and he's starting to bite his bottom lip. I'm working myself back up fairly quickly, but he stops me.

"Stop, just show me," he says, never taking his eyes off of my pussy.

I use one hand to spread myself for him and he leans over me, his face is right above my stomach. Eric starts placing gentle kisses down my stomach to my mound, landing directly on my opening. He slips his tongue into me and my hips buck at the sensation. "You're making me hard again."

"Good," I smile to myself and I can hear him pumping his cock in his hand.

Eric sits up on his knees between my parted thighs and uses the tip of his cock to rub over my clit, down to dip into my wetness, then right back to my nub. _This _is going to make me cum if nothing else. Finally, he slowly shoves into me again. His thick head making its way through my tight sheath is maddening. He feels so good, and I can see his muscles straining, trying to stop himself from slamming into me over and over.

He leans over my body, wrapping me in his strong embrace. I cross my legs over his back and he continues his slow, languid pace. This is what I needed, the slow, sweet love making. This isn't sex or fucking. Eric is making love to me and I'm so overwhelmed right now I can feel my eyes start to burn, signaling tears on the horizon.

"Shh, my beautiful girl," he tries to sooth me as I make that strangled gasping sound you make just before the waterworks set in. His thrusts are slow and deep, and feel so amazing. His lips are on my neck, just below my ear and he's murmuring something to me, but it's so quiet I can't hear what it is he's saying.

Suddenly his thrusts get a little harder, but still slow and his voice gets the growly raspy thing again. "Leave him, I need you all to myself," he tells me. "I'll do everything I possibly can to make you happy, I promise you, Sookie. Always, you'll always be my first thought."

Of course this makes me really cry and all I can do is nod my head. I want this man so much. This man that took me by complete surprise is begging me to stay with him. I'm agreeing to throw away two great years with a wonderful man after only a couple weeks of knowing Eric more intimately. Is that insane? Absolutely, and surprising, I don't know if it's the orgasm that's about to take over my body, or the fact that I really and truly want to be with Eric. I can now admit to myself I was holding back for fear of hurting Bill.

"Sookie," he stops moving and locks eyes with me. "I mean it, baby, I can't promise you a big fancy house, or that we'll be perfect all of the time. I can love you though, that is all I can promise. You will always come first with me... always."

He just told me he loves me. Wow.

"Okay," I say quietly with a little nod.

"Yeah?" I nod again and he kisses me.

As soon as our tongues touch his hips are at it again, this time with purpose. He's pistoning in and out of me, I drop my legs and use my feet to help me thrust up against him. This is a lot rougher than I'm used to with him. His hand threads through my hair and he pulls my head back. His lips find my neck and the sweet, soft feeling of his tongue and lips while he drives into me harder and faster is almost too much.

He stops long enough to reposition so he's on his knees again, his cock is buried deep inside of me and my legs are back to their original position. Eric grabs my hips and uses them as leverage to pull me at the same time he thrusts forward. I'm ready to go finally, I can feel my body tense up and he slams in again triggering the orgasm that's been eluding me all night.

"Fuck yes!" he roars and continues his assault. "That's what I've been waiting for," he smiles. "You wanna do it again?"

I nod and he pulls out, his mouth is on my pussy before I can blink. His tongue is kissing me down there, rolling inside of me, gathering all of my juices. He moves down to my ass and makes his rounds before shoving back into my pussy. He uses two fingers to fuck me as he sucks my clit, flicking with the tip of his tongue. I do it. I cum again, this time all over his hand and mouth. He sits back up with a smile, his face is covered in my juices, and he flips me over so I'm on my hands and knees.

"Hold on to the arm of the couch," I do just before he starts fucking me hard and deep from behind. His fingers are playing with my ass again and this time I don't tense, I allow him to do what he wants. Apparently that's to work his middle finger in and fuck me with it. "Come on, Pretty girl, let me fuck you here."

I vehemently shake my head no and he laughs again. "Ah, but it would feel so good stretched around my dick..."

"No," I growl and start to rock back, meeting him thrust for thrust.

"Oh keep fucking me like that... fuck yes." I have orgasm number three and I feel Eric start to swell inside of me just before he releases and jerks a couple times as he shoots his cum deep inside of me.

I collapse on the couch with Eric on top of me, kissing my shoulder as we both try to calm down. He pulls out of me before resting his hips as well. His softening cock is right between my ass cheeks and I have an incredible urge to push up against him, but I don't. After a few minutes he gets up and reaches for my hand so he can help me get up too. He leads me into his bathroom and turns the shower on.

"I meant what I said," he reminds me as he kisses me.

"I know," I wrap my arms around his neck. "I just don't know how to tell him."

"We'll work something out," he says quietly, then leads me to the shower so we can wash off.

Eric gives me a long t-shirt to wear so I don't have to put my work clothes on again. As he's brushing his teeth I check my phone. Of course I have a message from Bill asking me when I will be home. I quickly reply that I'll be staying with a friend tonight and turn off my phone.

"There's a pizza place that's open till two if you're hungry. They deliver," he offers and pulls me down across his lap.

"I am a little hungry, emotional sex will do that to a girl." I kiss his chin before moving off of him. I don't know how to navigate this situation and it's starting to freak me out.

Eric disappears into the kitchen and I sit back on the couch before realizing we just had a lot of sweaty sex on this thing and I move to his love seat.

About fifteen minutes later he comes back in with a beer for me and lets me know he ordered the pizza. "I called Felicia too," he tells me and I look over at him expectantly. "I told her we need to stop dragging this out any longer and that I'm done with her."

"What did she say?"

"She told me I'm a cheating asshole and she hopes I have fun with my new little fuck toy. I let her know I'm having more fun with my "new little fuck toy" than I ever did with her dry, prudish ass and hung up on her."

"That was eloquent," I laugh and take a swig of my beer. "Can "fuck toy" be one of my nicknames?"

"But of course, my dear Fuck toy; anything for you." I'm glad we can both have a sense of humor about this. I have a feeling when I tell Bill it's over _over_ things won't be so nice – not that Felicia was nice.

* * *

**Still so, so sorry about the review replies. I love them, I appreciate all of you. My time management sucks these days though. **


	15. Chapter 15

**This one is a little early today…**

* * *

I get up extra early to drive home after giving Eric a goodbye kiss and telling him I'll see him at work. I have yesterday's clothes on when I walk in and find an empty bottle of Jack Daniels on the coffee table. I go into the room and find Bill sprawled across the bed fully dressed on top of the covers. I hate this so much, he's not a big drinker and to know he got drunk last night while I was having sex with Eric just kills me.

I quietly move around the room, grabbing my clothes, then my toiletries from the bathroom and go into the spare bathroom to get ready for the day. I have to talk to Bill, I have to tell him it's over and that makes my heart hurt so bad. It's not like he did anything wrong, I simply don't love him like I should. I know I said I was hoping for a proposal, but I think that's just because it was the next logical step in our relationship, not because I actually want to be Mrs. Sookie Compton. Eric has opened my eyes quite wide, and I know even if I didn't have him I need to break things off with Bill.

Once I'm out of the shower and dressed for the day I check on Bill again and he's still out. I grab him some Tylenol and a glass of water, setting it on the night stand. I then make a pot of coffee and pour some for Bill before I find my way back to the bedroom to wake him up.

"Bill," I whisper, shaking him slightly. I'm greeted with a groan. "Bill, sweetie, wake up."

"I don't wanna," he grumbles and then turns over, crossing his arm over his eyes.

"Fine, there's coffee, water and Tylenol on the night stand. I'm going to work," I say and leave the room. I really do have to go otherwise I would stay to talk to him... I swear.

I stop at Starbucks on the way. Amy isn't in so I don't have anyone to chat with which is probably good seeing as I'm running late. Pulling into the lot at work my phone goes off and I wait until I'm parked before I check it. It's Bill thanking me for the stuff I left on the night stand. I tell him no problem and that I'll be there after work. I don't call it home like I normally would.

"Hey," Eric says when I walk in. "Did you see Bill this morning?"

"I did. He was passed out in the middle of the bed. He killed a bottle of Jack last night. I left him a little hangover care package and took off." I hand Eric his coffee, then start with my opening duties.

"Sookie," Eric calls my name from his office door. I turn and the look in his eyes terrifies me. "Come," he crooks a finger at me and I'm drawn to him like a moth to a flame.

"How can I help you, Mr. Northman," I say in a breathy voice that surprises even me.

"I need your help in my office for a moment," he winks and pulls me inside.

He gives me a sweet kiss on the nose, then another on my lips. "That's all, now get to work, woman!" he sends me off with a light smack on my ass and a smile. I like him, a lot.

At lunch time I offer to go pickup sandwiches for anyone that wants one. Working with Eric now is a little bit much seeing as all he wants to do is pull me into his office and tear my clothes off. Well, he did say he could figure out how to keep me mostly dressed, but I don't want to have office sex. At least not while other people are around, it's just plain unprofessional and unsanitary. He's not following the new no boob grabbing rule very well either.

I'm just closing up shop when the phone rings and Eric answers it. He places the caller on hold and goes into the office after asking me to stay until he's done with the call. Not wanting to be nosey I hop up on the counter, leaning back on my hands while I wait. I wave to a few of the boys through the window as the walk by to leave.

"Sook," Eric calls from the office. I look at the phone and see line one is still lit.

"Yes, boss," I say walking in. He beckons me over and pulls me down onto his lap before handing me the receiver.

"Uh... hello?"

"How's my favorite girl?"

"Papa Bear!" I exclaim. I haven't talked to him in nearly a month. "How's retired life treating you?"

"Not nearly as good as you seem to be treating my nephew." Uh oh. "He told me he broke it off with Felicia and I couldn't be happier. He also told me he has a fair amount of interest in one little blonde spitfire."

"Ooh, who?" I ask with a smile. "The girl at the sandwich shop? Holly?"

"You know who. I don't know what you've done to that boy, but I like the little changes I've noticed in our short conversation." Did Eric tell him what's going on? I hope he didn't tell him we had sex.

"Well you know me," Eric kisses my shoulder. "I have a way with the males..." that sounds awful.

"That you do. So what's happening with Bill? How did he take the breakup?" Oh shit. My eyes go wide as I glare at Eric.

"Uh, so far not well. He doesn't really know it's a break up, break up. I told him I needed a break and I haven't talked to him since I decided it will be a permanent one."

"Oh... I see," is all he says before telling me he misses me and asks to speak to Eric again.

Eric hangs up after a series of okays and a talk to you later.

"What was that about?" I ask, standing up to leave with Eric right behind me.

"He basically reminded me to do whatever you say, that I'm boss in title only. Oh, and if we end up dating and splitting up he will take your side over mine, so be nice to you," he finishes with a chuckle as we lock the front door.

"He's a smart man, and loyal," bad choice of words given our situation.

"That he is." Eric wraps me in a hug and asks if I'll be okay. The talk with Bill is going to be shit either way.

"I'll be fine, it's just a crappy situation and I'm mad at myself for putting us all in it."

"Hey now, you didn't do it on your own. I'm in this with you a hundred percent, remember that." He kisses my forehead and I hold on a little tighter.

"Thank you," I whisper before letting go.

"You're coming over after you talk to Bill?" he sounds hopeful.

"Maybe, I guess it depends on how I feel afterwards. I may go over to Tara's for a bit," I tell him and instantly feel bad when he looks a little deflated.

"Oh... okay..."

"I'll call you if I don't come over and tell you what happened." He nods; I don't know what else to tell him. I just know there's no way my breakup is going to go as smoothly as his. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yep," he gives me a quick kiss and walks away.

* * *

I pull into the garage and turn my car off, but I don't get out. This is just something I do not want to do. Not one bit, but it's necessary.

I finally bite the bullet after ten or so minutes and walk in the house to find Bill standing in the kitchen, obviously waiting for me.

"Hi," he says, but doesn't make a move to hug me or touch me in any way which is good.

"Hey," I drop my purse on the counter and move to sit at the kitchen table.

We sit silently, neither one of us wants to be the one to start this conversation although we know it's necessary. Bill walks slowly my direction and pauses for a moment just before he sits in the chair across from me.

"Sookie, you smell like cologne," he states. He's definitely not accusing me of anything, but he doesn't like it.

"Eric gave me a hug before I left work," I say with no emotion.

"I see," he looks down at the table before adding. "How long has he been... comforting you?"

My first thought is to be pissed at his question. I don't react though, I don't say anything. I close my eyes and sigh, resting my head in my hands.

"It was a hug, Bill. I've been an emotional wreck so he gave me a hug. I'm sorry if you don't like that, but it is what it is." I should just tell him the truth, but I don't want to hurt him further.

"Hmm." We go quiet again, still not looking at each other.

"So... I've been thinking," I say, breaking the silence.

"About us I'm assuming?"

"Yes," I pause, nodding my head. "I think our break should be a permanent one."

"No," he shakes his head. "No, I don't accept. You haven't even talked to me about any of this. It's not fair of you to make this decision on your own."

"Bill, the point is I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore. I don't think that's something any amount of us talking will change. There's nothing to fix, we aren't broken, Bill. I've fallen out of love with you."

"This is a bunch of bullshit, Sookie. Two weeks ago there was nothing wrong with us. We were happy, what the fuck changed?" he's getting a little louder with each word. "Huh... actually, things started changing when _Eric_came into the office."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying maybe you like him more than you're letting on. That you're willing to throw away two years with me for the idea that this guy may want you." I don't even know what to say to that.

"Are you serious right now? You think I'm breaking up with you on the off chance Eric might want me? You're making this a lot easier than I thought it would be. That's ridiculous," I slam my hand on the table and jump up.

I race to the bedroom I've shared with Bill for over a year and head straight to the closet. I start ripping clothes off of the hangers and throwing them onto the bed. I don't think I'm mad at Bill; I'm mad that he was so close to the truth. I still hate that I'm throwing away something that was so good for so long for a guy that willingly cheated on his girlfriend - it was with me, but that's beside the point. He could just as easily do the same thing to me, although I don't think he will unless a girl he's had a crush on for eight years comes out of the woodwork and steals him away.

"Where are you going?" Bill pulls me from my thoughts and I turn to see him standing in the doorway.

"That's none of your business," I spit and go back to packing.

"I think you're a little too pissed off over a speculation. I think there's more truth to it that you're willing to admit." Ugh!

"Is that what you need to hear? That I'm so taken with this guy that I've known longer than I've known you that I am throwing everything away?"

"I want the truth. I don't think that's too much to ask. If you're breaking up with me for someone else I'd like to hear it from you and not through the grapevine later." I can't fault him for that. "In case you've forgotten I've been through this. I've had the woman I love cheat on me, then leave me for her lover. I'm telling you I know the signs, Sookie. Now please, tell me the truth."

"The truth, Bill, the truth is I'm leaving because I'm no longer in love you. You're an amazing guy, and I hate that we have to go through this. Being together just isn't an option anymore."

"The truth about Eric, or whoever it is you're leaving me for."

I have to tell him something. He's called me out and I don't want to lie any more than I have already. "I like him, you're right," I sigh, sitting on the edge of the bed. "He likes me too though."

"Have you... did you... have you been intimate with him?" Bill asks, choking on his words. This is a hurt I don't want to cause.

My few seconds of pause gives Bill all the answers he needs. "You make me sick, Sookie." He turns to leave, but stops. "Get your shit and be gone before I'm back."


	16. Chapter 16

I jump when the garage door slams and I immediately get up and finish packing my clothes. I won't be able to get everything, but enough to get by on until I can get all of my stuff. I'm just zipping up my bag when the tears come.

What have I done?

My whole world has flipped upside down in a matter of weeks. I don't know if I can go to Eric's right now, but I don't want to deal with anyone else's pity. As of now that's my only option. I pack all of my toiletries and place everything in my backseat.

I pull out of the garage and drive the short distance to Eric's house. He opens the door before I'm even out of the car and comes out to help me with my things. I'm still crying and can barely get anything myself since all I want to do is curl into a ball and cry myself to sleep.

He takes my hand and leads me into the house, sitting me on the couch. He sits across from me on his coffee table. He takes my hands in his, rubbing circles on the back of my hand with his thumb.

"You want to talk about it?" Eric asks and I shake my head no.

"Can I take a shower?" I need to wash today off of me.

"Sure," he whispers, reaching up to brush my hair out of my face.

We stand up and he takes me to the bathroom. He turns the water on for me and kisses my forehead. "I'll bring your bag and a towel."

"Thank you."

I strip my clothes off and step into the shower, reveling in the warm spray of the water. I hear him come in a couple minutes later and then quietly leave. I appreciate the fact that he's letting me have a little space to deal with this. I'm not going to be able to stay here with him, and I don't know how to tell him. I don't even know if what we have will last and I think starting the way we are isn't ideal. Moving in right away with barely knowing the kind of person he is would be a recipe for disaster.

I turn off the water and peek out of the curtain looking for the towel. I see its sitting on top of my bag and I step out to dry off. I smile to myself when I notice he's left one of his t-shirts with my things. It's cute, so I pull the shirt over my head and grab a pair of sleep shorts out of my bag. I comb my hair and tie it up in a messy bun on top of my head. I take my bag and set it by his dresser before going to find him in the kitchen.

"How you feeling?" he asks when he sees me.

"A little better, it's just a huge change that I don't think I was prepared for."

"Come," he motions for me to hug him.

I wrap my arms around his waist and he holds me tight. He kisses my temple and asks if I'm hungry. I tell him I could eat and notice he's making what looks like tacos. I offer to help and he tells me to go sit my ass on the couch and he'll cater to me. I know he feels conflicted, I can see it in his eyes when he looks at me. He has what he wanted, but it comes at a price. I'm hurting now and I know he hates it.

"Hey," I look up at him. "Do you like sour cream or tomatoes?"

"Neither, thanks," he nods and turns around to go back to the kitchen.

He comes back a few minutes later with two bowls in hand. He sets one down in front of me and I see he made Frito bowls. Yum.

"You know I'm not going to be able to stay for long right?" I figure we should get this talk out of the way sooner rather than later.

"I figured you'd feel that way."

"Yeah, I don't want you to be bothered by it."

"I want you to stay more than anything, but I know you won't. I know you need to have space right now." Wow, who knew he could be logical?

"Thank you for understanding." I set my bowl down and take his, setting it next to mine.

I climb over him, straddling his legs. I rest my hands on his shoulders and lean in to kiss him on the lips. "Really, Eric, thank you."

"You're welcome," he grins and kisses me back. "I'd love to take this further, but I'm starving." We laugh and I sit back in my spot then grab my food. I'm hungrier than I thought.

* * *

I fall asleep with my head on Eric's thigh around eight-thirty. We'd been watching Ghost Adventures and Eric was finger combing my hair. Apparently that lulled me to sleep.

"Sookie," I grunt when he shakes me. "Come on, sweetheart, bed time."

"Mmm," I groan and force myself to sit up with my eyes closed.

He stands and helps me up, then guides me to his bedroom. I'm about to crawl into bed when he stops me and pushes my shorts off, then pulls his shirt over my head leaving me completely naked. Eric strips his clothes off as well and climbs in behind me, spooning against me.

"Why are we naked?" I query, still half asleep.

"I just wanted to feel your skin on mine," he whispers and kisses my shoulder.

"Oh," is my eloquent reply before I snuggle closer to him. "Goodnight."

"Night," he kisses me again.

That's the last thing I remember until I jump up, waking from some weird nightmare where Bill and Eric were fighting over me. They each had a hold of my arms and were tugging on me. What woke me up is when they both fell back and as the final pull hit me I watched as my heart ripped in two while still beating in my chest.

I look at the clock and see it two-forty-one in the morning. I shift my attention to Eric who is sleeping soundly next to me. This is strange, being in bed with someone different. I quietly get up and find the clothes I was wearing before Eric stripped me. Once dressed I pad out to the living room and curl up on the couch. I don't know if I'll fall asleep again and I don't want to chance disturbing Eric.

I do fall asleep again and I'm woken by Eric wrapping himself around me on the couch. "Mmm, what are you doing?" I ask.

"I woke up without you." That's not really an answer, but tells me he'd rather be around me than alone.

"I had a nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep right away."

"I'm sorry," he kisses me on the chin and cuddles into my side.

"We can go back to the room; you're too big for the couch, silly boy."

We get up and stagger back to his room. This time we keep our clothes on and I face him, wrapping my arm around his waist. I kiss his chest and hold on tighter. I guess I'm craving the closeness after all.

Eric turns toward me and wraps me in his strong arms. I tilt my head up and kiss his lips softly, then pull away. His hand comes up to cradle the back of my head and kisses me a little deeper. His tongue sweeps through my mouth making me groan. This would've been a lot more convenient if we were still naked. I don't know if we are going to have sex, but the kissing is getting a lot more intense. His hand trails from my hair down my back and dips into my shorts where he proceeds to firmly grip my ass. I hook my leg over his hip and he starts to grind into me. Eric's fingers dance along the back of my thigh and in toward my center. He starts to rub over my opening and I break the kiss to moan.

I can feel his hardness pressed against my stomach. I want more. I start to kiss down his bare chest and he rolls onto his back. I allow him to pull my shirt off when he runs his hands up my sides to cup my breasts. His hips start to buck a little as I kiss down his stomach. When I reach his waist band he lifts his hips so I can pull his shorts off. I don't waste time. As soon as his erection is exposed to me grip the base of his cock and start to lick around his tip.

Eric threads his fingers through my hair and thrusts up slightly, hinting that he wants more than a little head licking. I wrap my lips around him and start to bob my head up and down. He tightens his grip on my hair and begins to moan as I suck harder and take him deeper.

"Touch yourself," he whispers and I reach between my legs.

I start stroking my pussy, dipping my fingers inside. I'm so wet right now. I knew I wanted him but I didn't realize how bad my body is craving him. His thrusts are getting a little more deliberate. He's getting deeper and deeper into my mouth and down my throat. I love it and from the sounds he's making I'd venture to guess he does too.

"Let me cum in your pussy," he groans and I release him from my mouth. "Get up here."

I crawl up his body until I'm straddling his hips. He reaches down to guide himself to my core. With one fluid thrust he's buried balls deep inside of me and his lips are on mine. He is holding my head to him and he's moving slowly under me. It feels amazing having his tongue caressing mine as his cock stretches me wide. His hands ghost down my back and he grips my ass. He's holding on tight when he flips us so he's hovering over me. Eric dips his head down and takes a nipple between his lips as he continues to fuck me. It's my turn to hold his head to me and my legs come up to hook over his hips.

"My God, I love this pussy," he whispers into my ear. "She's always so wet and ready for me."

He kisses my mouth again and my hips are meeting his thrust for thrust. The coupling is insanely intense and I'm so close to my climax it's not going to take much. He does this little swivel that I've grown to love and that sends me flying. I scream out a string of incoherent obscenities making him chuckle, but not for long. He has his own golden moment a few seconds later and I can feel him swell and pump his seed deep inside of me.

"I don't know how you do this to me," he smiles and kisses the corner of my mouth.

He rolls off of me and I follow along to wrap myself around him. I don't want him to move, I'm ready to pass out and I do with Eric's arms encircling me.

I wake up to the alarm a couple hours later and internally praise Eric when he slams his hand down on the snooze button. In this moment he is my hero.

* * *

**:)**


	17. Chapter 17

When I wake up a second time, ten minutes later, Eric is on top of me kissing my neck.

"I like this," he murmurs against my skin.

I glance at the clock and see we need to get up in about six minutes in order to get ready and make it to work on time. I don't think we have time for whatever it is Eric is thinking about as he rubs his morning wood into me.

"We have to get up," I remind him, my voice still thick with sleep.

"I know, I just like you in my bed first thing in the morning. You're pretty when you wake up." That is a strange compliment, but I'll take it.

"So are you," I smile and start to giggle when his fingers find my ribs and he unleashes a tickle attack on me.

"Not fair," I pant as I wiggle around trying to get away from him.

"What, that I'm bigger and stronger?" he asks, he has my hands pinned above my head and my legs are around his waist.

"Exactly," I nod and he stops me by kissing me soundly on the lips.

"Come on, we have to get ready for work," he says when he breaks the kiss.

"You suck," I groan.

"Not as good as you," he cocks an eyebrow and thrusts his hips against me making me moan when his hard-on rubs over my clit.

"Don't do that," I whine so of course he does it again before he gets up to shower.

As soon as the water turns on I start to wonder if I can get myself off before he comes out. He worked me up with that wake up call. I decide against it and follow him into the bathroom.

"Got room for one more in there?" I ask above the noise of the water.

A hand shoots out and grabs my arm. He pulls me into the shower with him and pins me to the wall immediately. Thankfully I'm still naked from last night otherwise I'd be pissed.

He reaches down to cup my ass and lift me up. I'm about to say something when he pushes up and thrusts into me in one fluid motion making me cry out. Wow, this is unexpected. His lips are on my neck and he's pumping into me over and over again. He feels so damn good. I have one arm wrapped around his neck and I snake my other hand between our bodies. I start to rub my clit as he fucks me harder and deeper; pressing me into the wall a little more with each smooth thrust. I'm not holding back on my moaning. He needs to know how much I'm enjoying him.

It doesn't take long for me to have my release and when I do Eric pulls out. He flips me around so my hands are against the wall. I push my hips toward him and he drives into me from behind. The wet sound of his hips slamming into my ass is turning me on more. He's biting into my shoulder and I can feel a second orgasm approaching with each deep, hard thrust.

I scream into the steamy air right before Eric pulls out and I feel his cum splash all over my back. He's panting heavily and I feel his fingers push into me as I cum allowing my pussy to grip something. He's twisting two fingers, drawing out my orgasm.

"Fuck, Sookie," Eric pants and kisses my shoulder. "Good fucking morning indeed."

I laugh with him and turn so the water can rinse away the mess he made on my back. "Sorry, I had this flash of my cum dripping down your ass..." he trails off. "It was just as hot as I expected," he finishes with a wink and kisses the tip of my nose.

The rest of the shower goes smoothly. I'm putting a little makeup on to cover the bags under my eyes from lack of sleep and crying last night when I feel Eric's eyes on me.

"This is surreal," he says.

"Hmm?" I ask as I brush mascara on.

"You," he pauses. "In my bathroom. First thing in the morning. I'm having trouble wrapping my head around it."

"I'm sorry?" I really don't know what to say, it's not like either one of us expected this turn of events when he started in the office.

"Oh, no, I love it. It's amazing, just so unreal at the same time." I can see his point.

"It is a little weird for me too. I'm going to start looking for a place tonight. I still have stuff at Bill's and I need somewhere to put it before I can get it."

"We have room for you to store it in the warehouse so you can get away from him sooner. Do you guys have a joint bank account? Or anything you have to split?" I didn't even think about that.

"Thankfully no. I think mixing money is a recipe for disaster," I shrug and put a little gel in my hair to keep the frizz away.

"That's good," he nods. "We can get a truck and grab whatever you have on Saturday."

"That would be perfect. I think it'd be better if I ask Tray to help instead of you... no offense. I don't want any more conflict than we already have." I worry that he thinks I'm trying to push him out of everything.

"Take Tray and Rasul, they can both handle him if he gets out of hand. He'd never hurt you would he?"

"Oh God no, Bill doesn't have a violent bone in his body. He can argue like a champ, but he would never try to physically harm me, of that I'm positive." I need to assure him that I'm in no danger when he's away.

"Okay, we can store whatever needs storing at the warehouse and you'll stay here until you find somewhere else," he decides. That's a little high-handed, but I'll take it for now.

* * *

I walk into the warehouse just as Tray is letting the boys go to lunch. "Hey can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sookie, what the fuck are you doing? Bill called me last night to see if I knew." Oh hell.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," I tell him as I sit on a giant box.

"You know I'll always be on your side, but what happened?" he asks, pulling up a chair.

"I don't know, it just happened. One second he was shy, quiet office Eric, the next he was sweeping me off my feet and making me forget Bill even existed. It's terrible, I know. I think though that it's good too. I realized I was settling with Bill. I love him, but I don't think I've been _in love _with him for a long time now. I was comfortable." We sit in silence while he digests this information.

"So... who started it?"

"I think I did," I say honestly.

"Did he break up with his girl?" I nod. "Are you staying with him now?" I nod again.

"I'm going to start looking for my own place tonight. Can you help me get the rest of my things from Bill's on Saturday? Eric suggested we take Rasul too."

"Eric isn't going?" I just look at him while it sinks in. "Right, probably not the best idea. Yeah I'll be there and I'm sure Rasul will be there. He's so smitten with you he'll jump at the chance."

"Shut your mouth! Rasul is not smitten with me," I laugh.

"He is, you should see the way he watches your ass when you walk away," Tray winks and tells me to go eat something.

"Boss," I call when I walk into the office.

"In here," he replies from his office.

"Tray will help. He may have "the talk" with you later," I tell him.

"Thanks for the warning." He's concentrating on something on the computer so I leave him alone.

I decide I need to tell Bill what's going on so he's not taken by surprise when I show up Saturday. I call him and I'm actually surprised when he answers. I expected to have to leave a message.

"Hi," I say quietly. "I wanted to let you know I'm coming Saturday to get the rest of my stuff."

"Where are you staying?"

"I don't think that's any of your business," I say angrily. It really isn't.

"Just as suspected," he says. "I'll be at my mother's by noon. Try to come after that and be gone by four. Leave the key on the table when you go. I really don't want to see you, and don't fucking bring him to my house," he spits out the last part and hangs up on me.

That went well.

As Eric and I walk into his house after work he tells me what he was doing in his office. "I started looking for a place for you today."

"Oh yeah?" That's nice I guess. I could've done it.

"Yep, I found a cute little cottage not too far from here. I think I'd rather have you in a house than an apartment. I don't like apartments," he tells me.

"Um, Eric I don't think that's really your call. I don't necessarily like apartments either, but if I choose to move into one that's my choice." Hell, we're barely into this and he's trying to make big decisions for me.

"I'm not saying you don't have a choice, I was just trying to help," he says with a little edge in his tone.

"I know you're trying to help. I need to do this on my own though."

"Sookie, really? I looked at places online. I didn't sign a fucking lease for you," he growls and storms off to his bedroom.

He's right. This is going to be so hard. It's not fair for me to jump down his throat when all he was trying to do is help me.

* * *

**There ya go already a little trouble in paradise. So soon… **

**Thanks again for all of the amazing reviews and favorites and such. I'm heading to the CA state fair now. I need a break, I wrote a one shot last night and I'm working on the next chapter of this, plus part two of FNB's Cock Worship… been busy writing and my phalanges need a break.**


	18. Chapter 18

"Eric," I say his name as I knock lightly on the open door to alert him of my presence. He is lying across the bed on his stomach.

He just reaches out for me without saying a word. "I'm sorry," I whisper as I snuggle into his side. "That wasn't fair of me; you were only trying to help."

"Thank you," he turns on his side to face me and kisses the tip of my nose. "I know there's a lot of stuff changing for you. I only want to make things easier. I'm not trying to run your life."

"I know," I groan, closing my eyes. "My head is all over the place right now."

He just holds onto me, taking in my scent. His strong arms make me feel safe. With all of the bad, with my whole life doing a one eighty, he makes me feel like everything will be okay.

"Let me cook dinner," I offer. "It's the least I can do for you."

"I was going to grill some chicken."

"I can do it," I smile and wiggle away from him.

I have no idea where anything is in Eric's kitchen and I feel lost as soon as I walk in. I open the fridge and see the chicken; I also see pork chops... I'll make those. I look around and see he has everything I need to season them. I see he has red potatoes and fresh green beans. Perfect.

"Everything okay in here?" Eric startles me when he sneaks up on me.

"Perfect, we're having pork chops instead."

"Oh?"

"Yep, and you have a lot of stuff in here," I'm a little surprised he doesn't have the typical bachelor pantry.

"I like to cook," he shrugs. I like learning these little things about him.

"Well go away, it's my turn," I shoo him out of the kitchen and I hear the shower come on a few minutes later.

I put some chicken stock in a pan and toss the potatoes in. I get the butter melting for the pork chops and apply the seasoning. Once the potatoes are halfway done I toss the green beans in with them and start to sear the chops. I'm just plating everything when Eric shows his handsome face again. This time he's freshly showered and wearing low slung gym shorts. Yep, edible.

"Smells good," he says, walking over to kiss the back of my head.

"Thanks, sit," he does as he's told and takes a seat at the kitchen table.

I serve his food and bring him a beer. I take a seat next to him and watch as he takes his first bite. I always get nervous when new people eat my cooking for some reason.

"This is delicious," he says shoving a second bite into his mouth before swallowing the first one. That's a good sign.

"Thank you," I grin and start to eat.

We eat in silence, Eric finishing well before me. He even takes a couple bites from my plate which pisses me off. I'm a slow eater damnit! I tell him and he takes one more potato before leaving the table to start cleaning. This is all very domestic, too domestic for me only being here two days.

After the kitchen is clean Eric pulls me into the living room and has me sit on the couch. The TV isn't on so I don't know what we're doing.

"Um, I like to read... in the evening," he tells me quietly. "Sorry if that's boring."

"No, just surprising," I say and realize there's a huge bookshelf tucked out of the way when he goes to stand in front of it.

"I don't look like a reader?" he cocks an eyebrow.

"Um... I don't really know what you look like. I guess it's just cool getting to know you."

"You can watch TV if you like. The noise doesn't bother me." I shake my head and go to my purse. I grab the book I've been trying to read for the last few weeks.

"Got my own book," I flash my book at him and take a seat at the end of the couch. As soon as he sits down I lie down and rest my head on his leg.

"Perfect," I hear him whisper as he starts to run his fingers through my hair.

We read in silence for just over an hour before he tells me he's going to bed, asking me if I'm coming with. I agree and follow behind him. I decide to take my own shower before bed. He reminds me that I'm more than welcome to forego clothes after my shower.

By the time I'm done Eric is almost asleep. I know he's naked so I leave my clothes off and climb into bed next to him. The second I'm settled he wraps himself around me and kisses my shoulder.

"Night," I whisper into the darkness.

"Goodnight."

* * *

The rest of the week goes much the same. It's late Friday night and I have an appointment to look the cottage Eric saw online first thing in the morning. Eric is going to come with me and it's cute, he's more excited than I am.

I'm ready to pass out I'm so tired and Eric does the good new boyfriendy thing. He rubs my back when I complain it's been hurting for the last day and a half. I think I pulled something when I moved a box in the warehouse.

"Are you sure you want to get your own place?" he asks. "I think we're doing so well here."

"Yes, I'm sure," I remind him. This isn't the first time he's brought it up.

"Why?"

"Honey, how long have you liked me?"

"Too fucking long," he chuckles. "I should've made a move years ago."

"Right, and up until three weeks ago I didn't know about that. I also didn't know I'd like you so much. I was... content in a relationship with someone else. Up until this whole fiasco I thought I wanted to marry him. So jumping from living with him right into living with you would be a terrible idea." I've not really thought about the reasons why until this point.

"I hate that you're probably right," he groans, laying down next to me.

"Not probably, definitely right. Eric we wouldn't work if we jumped right into something that major. Plus we work together. We need to make sure we _really _get along outside of the bedroom before we take that leap."

"But we do," he says, scrunching his eyebrows.

"For now, this is new. I want to make sure we get along long term. How old are you?"

"Thirty-four, why?" I knew how old he is, but I'm making my point.

"How many serious relationships have you been in?" I ask with a grin, trying to get him to see my point.

"Fuck, I know. I get what you mean, everything feels so different with you though. I would've never asked Felicia to move in, hell I wouldn't even let her stay the night most of the time."

"Why were you with her for so long?" Something I've been curious about.

"I don't really know," he shrugs. "I actually liked her for most of the relationship, I still do like her. She made me laugh, she's beautiful."

"Wow," I don't know why he wants me then.

"No, not like that. We were friends for a couple years before we started dating. She liked me, I decided to go ahead and give her a shot. I hoped things would change after a while, they just didn't." I flip over on my back and look over at him, resting my head on my arm.

"I'm sorry, I feel like its partially my fault you lost her. You know since you were friends and all."

"No, the last couple months things changed drastically. She decided she was in love and there's no way I could've ever loved her back," he tells me, moving to rest his head on my stomach. "She got all bent out of shape when she said it and I thanked her."

"Wow."

"Oh, she hates you," he tells me as if I didn't know. "She hated you before she ever saw you. My uncle sang your praises at family functions, so of course my smitten ass hung onto ever single word. She noticed."

"So... she was the jealous type?" I ask.

"Definitely," I feel him nod. "What about Bill? Was he jealous?"

This is a weird conversation. "Not at all, he flipped his shit over the dress I wore out last girls night-"

"And rightfully so," he laughs. cutting me off.

"Hush you," I give his hair a little tug. "That was the first time he'd ever said anything. What about you? Are you the jealous type?"

"I was with my first girlfriend back in high school. I learned pretty quickly if I trust the girl I shouldn't have those feelings." Makes sense.

"I never saw the point to it. It causes unnecessary fights." Now that makes me wonder if I'd get jealous over Eric knowing how we started. "Do you think you'll get jealous with me?" What I'm really asking is if he trusts me.

"I think... I think there's a possibility, and not because I don't trust you. Despite how things started between us I know you'd never do that to me." Cocky much? But I appreciate that he knows this was odd situation. "I think if I ever do get jealous its because I waited so long for you, now that I have you I'll be overprotective."

"I'm glad you trust me," I say sincerely. "I trust you."

"How much?" he asks, wagging his eyebrows at me.

"Um..." Hell, I can only imagine what he's thinking. "Um, a lot but the look in your eyes makes me nervous."

"Oh it should," he cackles - yes, cackles like a witch and moves faster than any man his size should to pounce on me and pin me to the bed.

It doesn't take long to learn the scary, lusty look in his eyes is _definitely_ a good thing.

* * *

**So it will be a few days before I post I think. I need to figure out where they're going from here… er, where I have them in chapter 21 I guess. So this isn't a cliffie of any sort and I think you all will be okay for a few days? Hopefully. **


	19. Chapter 19

**I have a direction and the story is winding down now. I do have other ideas floating around in my head though so hopefully I have something new started by the time this is done. I am thinking no more than 25 chapters here. **

* * *

"I hate it," I huff as Eric and I get into his truck after looking at the cottage. "It has a terrible layout, and the kitchen is too small. It smells weird too."

"We'll find other places for you to look, it was the first place." Why does Eric get to be the voice of reason?

"I know, but it's so cute outside I wanted to love it inside too," I whine a little.

"I know, Sweetheart," he says, lifting my hand to kiss the back of it. "I'll look for more while you get your things today."

"Okay."

"Do you know you're even sexy when you pout?" he asks with a sweet little grin.

"You're biased."

"That doesn't make it less true."

* * *

Tray, Rasul and I pull up to the house I shared with Bill and I sigh before asking Rasul to let me out as I'm sitting between them in the cab of the truck.

I walk in and see Bill has most of my stuff packed in boxes. I appreciate that. I do a walk through to make sure nothing of mine is out and we start moving the boxes to the truck. The dining room table is mine as well as an oversized chair and the bed in the guest room. I also have an armoire in the guest room I have the boys grab.

It takes about an hour and a half to get everything, mostly in silence. For what I did to Bill, I think it was generous of him to do as much as he did and give me so much time. I know any type of thank you would just piss him off. That doesn't stop me from leaving a note with my house key before I lock the bottom lock and walk out of the house for the last time.

We get to the warehouse and find the area I'm storing my stuff. Tray and Rasul have my things sorted and put away in record time. I offer to feed them, but they both refuse. I'll just bring them lunch on Monday.

I hop in my car and drive back to Eric's house. I don't know what to do now; I need to find a place of my own A.S.A.P. I don't want to settle though.

"I trust everything went smoothly?" Eric asks when I walk into the house. He's in the kitchen with his back to me.

"Yeah, he had most of my stuff packed and ready to go."

"That was nice," he says weirdly. I don't know what to make of that tone.

I gasp as he turns around, covering my mouth with both hands. "Oh, I decided to go to the store to kill time while I waited for you. Guess who else was on a shopping spree? Oh, and guess who thought it would be a good idea to sucker punch a guy twice his size?"

"No!"

"Yep," he nods and places an ice pack over his black eye.

"How did it happen?" I ask, pulling him to the couch.

"I thought he didn't have a violent bone in his body?" he says, cocking the eyebrow over his good eye.

"What happened, Eric?" I ask him again, brushing his hair back.

"He called my name when I was about to get in my car, I turned and his fist connected with my eye. He's a little shit, even though I deserved it," Eric laughs, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"You did _not _deserve it," I tell him. "Bill punching you is not the answer to anything. Did you hit him back?"

"Nah, I asked him if he was happy now and got into my truck before he could answer me." I let out a sigh of relief. Eric really is a lot bigger than Bill and he could've hurt him. Bill is hurt and angry over what we did. Hitting is never the answer, but I'm not as mad as could be.

"Good," I say. "Thank you for that."

"You're welcome. If it ever happens again... I won't be so nice about it."

"I wouldn't expect you to. I also don't suspect he would ever do it again." Of that I'm mostly positive.

"Are you hungry?" he asks.

"Um... yeah, I am," I didn't even realize it.

"Go take a shower," he says, pointing toward his room.

I do. I turn the water on and strip my clothes off. Remembering I need a towel, I walk through his room to the linen closet completely nude. Eric takes notice and openly stares at me until I disappear into his room again. I make it a quick shower, well as quick as possible while washing my hair. Once I dry off I put on a pair of tight stretchy shorts and a loose tank top with no bra. He's going to have a hard time... no pun intended.

"You're an evil woman; you're not even going to let me touch them are you?" Oh, he has me all figured out already.

"We'll see what happens," I shrug and walk past him to look at the food on the stove. "Whatcha makin'?"

"Let me touch and I'll tell you," he smirks.

"You do realize I have eyes, right?"

"Yeah and if you get too close I can move you away from it. You aren't that heavy," he winks and pulls me back by my waist. He also palms my right boob while he's at it.

"Hey now," I laugh.

He surprises me further when he flips me around and tosses me over his shoulder. The towel on my head falls off and he smacks my ass as he carries me out of the kitchen, right into the backyard. He drops me on the chaise he apparently has. Huh, I haven't been back here. His backyard is huge and he has a pool, and a spa. Oh and a gorgeous grill.

"I'm grilling some chicken, and we're having pasta with garlic and butter. Stay put and I'll be back in a minute."

He walks back into the house and I take everything in. I could live in this yard. It's plain, yet inviting. Very Eric, not that he's plain. He's actually too pretty for words which makes me wonder what the eff he sees in me.

"Hey, Pretty girl," Eric calls, pulling me from my thoughts. "Eat outside or inside?"

"Definitely out here. It's so calming."

"Mmm, yeah. It's not much, but I love it out here."

He pulls the chicken off of the grill and places it on the patio table before going back in the house to grab the pasta and salad. We talk about the coming weeks at work since Tray is going on vacation for the first time in two years. I am going to run the warehouse while he's gone and Eric will be in the office alone. He's nervous, but knows he can do it. I am going to teach Rasul how to manage the guys while Tray is gone so the next time he takes time off I can stay where I belong.

"You, sir spoil the hell out of me," I tell him, rubbing my stomach once I'm done.

"Nah, I would've cooked it anyway." He takes our plates and tells me to stay put.

Of course I move, only to the chaise though. When he comes back out he makes me move so he can sit behind me. He brought our books. It's still early enough that the sun is up and we're able to read without extra light. I lean on him so my head is resting on that spot where his chest ends and his stomach begins. Eric is holding his book in one hand and rubbing my arm with the other. This is amazing and I absolutely love that he enjoys the quiet. I love that we don't have to fill the silence.

"Come on, let's go in," he says quietly when it starts to get too dark to read easily.

"Not yet," I reply.

I take his book from him and I place both of our books on the side of the chaise next to us. I just relax into his embrace and listen to the sounds of the crickets chirping. I love the warm weather and when the evenings turn out this perfect. Eric wraps his arms around my waist, kissing my shoulder.

"I wish it could always be like this," he whispers into my ear before kissing my neck.

"Me too."

* * *

**Thank you again, sorry about the lack of review replies. I've had a lot going on and changing in RL again – FUN! I do so appreciate every one of you though. **


	20. Chapter 20

**There may be a little lemon overkill tonight since I'll be posting an FNB chapter too. Prepare yourself, this one is all lemon.**

* * *

I wake up to the weight of Eric's palm on my lower abdomen. His head is on the pillow next to mine, I can feel his eyes on me. What actually woke me up though is his middle finger gently stroking up and down my slit. As I start to realize what's going on my hips flex, pressing into the bed, then up slightly seeking more friction from him.

"You awake, Pretty girl?" I nod ever so slightly and my lips part so I can take in a ragged breath as he circles my nub.

As Eric's finger brushes against my lower lips he starts to place warm, wet open mouthed kisses on my neck. I'm breathing heavily and I part my legs a little more, giving him better access. He wiggles just the tip of his finger inside of me and he groans a little which is such a huge turn on.

"Goddamn, I love that you wake up like this," he growls. "I love that you're always so wet and ready for me." He pushes a little farther in, still wiggling his finger a bit.

His hips thrust of their own accord, leaving a sticky trail of pre-cum on my thigh. If I'm being honest, it's sexy as hell. He dips his head and starts to suck my nipple making me gasp. He really is amazing with his fingers and mouth.

At this point his middle finger is moving in and out of me in a slow, smooth rhythm. Every time it's inside of me fully he twists, then pulls out and does it again. I swear to you, I don't think I've been this wet... ever. Each time he pushes in, my hips thrust up just a little and he begins mumbling around my nipple.

"God you're such a good girl," he moves to kiss me on the mouth before he continues. "Do you know what you do to me? How fucking hard I am at the sight of you fucking my fingers?" with that he adds his index finger and his thumb starts stroking over my clit.

"Oh God," I whimper. His fingers feel fucking amazing right now.

He wraps his lips around my nipple again and starts to finger me harder. My legs go impossibly wider as his teeth scrape my flesh. I can feel his eyes on my face as I bite my bottom lip.

"Will you cum for me?" he whispers around my skin. "I need my beautiful girl to feel good." Fuck, this man, he's effing amazing and I think he knows it.

As he starts pulling his fingers out and runs over my g-spot making me gasp and a wicked grin spreads across his face. He rubs over my spot over and over again; his thumb is torturing my clit with the perfect speed and pressure. I'm so close to going over it almost hurts. My inner walls are starting to contract around his fingers. The sticky wet sounds of my pussy coupled with the raspy sounds of my panting is making Eric's hips buck a little wilder.

"Baby, fuck me," I moan right before I have my moment. My whole body tenses up and my legs clamp around Eric's hand.

"Keep cumming, Sookie," he groans. His thumb is able to move still, drawing out my orgasm.

I'm so blissed out I don't notice he's moved until he's spreading my legs open from above me. He grabs the base if his thick cock and starts to rub his head around my clit, giving me intense aftershocks. I gasp when he shoves in to the hilt in one thrust, then pulls all the way out and starts to run his tip through my folds and across my nub again. My legs are open wide and he's on his knees, hovering above me, propping himself up on arm. Each time he drives into me my back arches and he dips his head down to take one of my nipples between his lips. This truly is the sweetest torture.

"I want to fuck you so bad, Sookie. I don't want this to end just yet though and I have a feeling I'm not going to last long." He chuckles at his little joke and thrusts in, making me gasp again. "I love watching your face; you look like a fucking goddess when you're lost in ecstasy."

He does his little thrusty move a few more times before he rests his shaft in my folds. He relaxes so his weight is on me, his lips close to mine, but he doesn't kiss me. Instead he pulls his hips back so the tip of his cock slides over my little nerve bundle and he smiles when I bite my bottom lip again. "Fucking beautiful," he whispers.

I'm all worked up and ready for another orgasm and he's playing games. This is a load of shit if you ask me. I'm about to flip his giant ass over and take what I need from him. "Eric, did you wake me up to play around?" he nods with a grin, fucking nods! "You're evil," I roll my eyes, but can't hide my smile. He's evil in a great way.

"You really refuse to try anal?" I nod. "What if I promise to make it good?"

"Eric there is _nothing _good about something as big around as you going into... just nothing good. What is your deal with that anyway?"

"I have all these little fantasies about you," he says, nipping my jaw. "That is just one of them. I imagine you spread wide for me, my cock in your ass and my hands on your tits." The sexy is gone out of our sexy time right now.

"That sounds like a straight up porn movie," I whisper yell. I don't know why since it's just the two of us in the house.

"Only if you scream 'yeah' and 'just like that' over and over in a high nasally voice. I don't imagine you doing that though." My boyfriend ladies and gentlemen.

"You're ridiculous," I laugh and try to push him off of me so I can breathe.

"Nuh uh," he shakes his head, but lifts a little so I'm not squished under him anymore.

He takes me by complete surprise when he shifts back, then shoves into me full speed. Again, my back arches off the bed, pressing my boobs into his chest. His lips find my neck and he continues to thrust just as hard as the first time, pumping in and out at a frenzied pace. My arms wrap around his shoulders and I plant my feet flat on the bed so I can thrust up against him. This is good; sexy is definitely back in sexy time. He's mumbling stuff against my neck but I can't hear him. I know it has to be good though.

Suddenly he stops, rests his forehead on mine, and he begins to grind his pelvis into my clit. Good fucking gravy, what did I do to deserve this man? He's still talking, but he's still too quiet to hear and that's okay. I just love what he does to me.

"Can you do something for me, Pretty girl?" I nod, I want to say anything, but I can't talk right now. "Cum on my cock, Baby. Milk my fucking dick with that sweet little pussy. I love how good she does that."

I can't deny him so I grind a little harder, letting him feel how wet I am for him. I know he can feel my inner walls spasming and gripping him I'm so close.

"Oh fuck, good girl..." he growls. "So. Fucking. Good..." I am moaning and crying out his name as my orgasm washes over me. It feels damn good and he's feeling it too.

His eyes snap open and he has this feral look in his eye that is so intense it's almost scary. His hips snap back and slam into me, hard. He does it again and again. It's so much; it's almost painful, but so incredible at the same time. He cums with a roar, his body is tense and I can feel his hot sticky seed coating my insides.

"Perfect," he says barely above a whisper and he kisses me.

He pulls out slowly and rolls off of me, pulling me with him and holding me to his side. "I really, _really_, don't want you to go."

* * *

**Thanks all!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Let's see what she says!**

"You just want easy access to sex at all hours," I laugh, Eric doesn't.

"Not at all. I love you being here. I love waking up knowing you're safely tucked in next to me. The way you smell the sound of your breathing when it's silent." The look on his face tells me he's far from joking.

"You know I can't," I say as sweetly as possible, running my palm over his scruffy cheek.

"You can."

"Eric, honey, don't do this to me," I plead, if he keeps it up I'll start crying and I may give in knowing it's not the right thing for us.

"I'm just telling you how I feel about it. I don't expect you to actually stay," he grumbles the last part as he rolls away and gets off the bed.

"Why are you being like this?" I ask him as he walks toward the bathroom. He doesn't answer; he just closes the door behind him. Fuck! A perfectly good night has been ruined by hurt feelings.

I roll onto my stomach, bury my face in the pillow and scream into it. If _this _is what he's going to be like, then I don't know if we'll ever work out. I need a man that's okay with me needing my independence. Someone that understands moving from one live-in situation to another isn't necessarily a good thing. Granted, it may work out if I stay with him, but I know we have a better shot if we step back and get to know one another. Right now we're being fueled by passion and the newness of whatever it is we have going on.

We have to talk about this. I can't let him brood in the bathroom all night. I get up and walk to the door, knocking lightly. He doesn't answer so I pull an Eric and just walk in. He's leaning on his hands against the counter, head down and he looks like a gorgeous statue in all his naked glory. He makes this really hard.

"Eric," I call his name as I walk across the room and place my hand on the middle of his back. "Come, let's go eat something."

He looks up at me in the mirror and I'm surprised to see his eyes rimmed in red. He's not crying, but definitely upset. He shakes his head after a moment and turns, grabbing my hand and pulls me back to the bedroom. He grabs the t-shirt he was wearing from the top of the hamper and hands it to me. He slips a pair of sweats on and we walk to the kitchen.

"Sit," is the first thing he says to me and motions for me to sit at the table.

A few minutes later Eric emerges with what I'm calling a Golden Girls care package. A whole cheesecake, two forks, and two cups of coffee. The magic of Keurig.

"Um, why do you have a whole cheesecake?" valid question, I think. Not many people have them just sitting around.

"Sook, I know you're in a hard spot," he starts, ignoring my question. "I know if I ask you enough you'll stay and that's not fair."

"It's not," I reply, taking a bite of the delicious yumminess that is cheesecake.

"I'm not upset with you," he reaches out to hold my hand. "You need to do what's right for you and I get that. It doesn't make it any easier on me though. You've been... I don't know how to explain it, but I've thought about you a lot over the years. I'm in a situation with you I never imagined possible and it scares the absolute shit out of me."

"So if you're a little clingy," I say with a grin. "Cut you some slack?"

"Exactly, I know you aren't staying. I know we can and will work if you _do_stay, but that's beside the point."

"I've lived alone before, so this isn't about seeing if I can do it. This is about giving us a fair shot. I honestly don't think living together after less than a month of dating is the right thing to do."

"Based on what? Society's standards, or your own personal beliefs in regards to our situation?" he asks a very valid question.

I stay quiet while I try to think of the best way to answer his question. "Who's job is it to say what's right or wrong, Sookie? I know what I want and that's you, full time."

We go silent again and I start thinking. Can we really work if I just move in? I honestly think if we both give it a hundred percent we most likely can. It's not like I need my own space and Eric is quiet as is. I get up and walk away from the table without a word. I know Eric is extremely confused by this. I walk down the hallway and look in each room. He has three bedrooms, one is a home office and it looks like hasn't been used ever. The other is storage, a wasted room. If I do this it looks like I'd be able to have my own room if needed. We'll both save money and gas since we can carpool. Eric would be happy, I'm pretty sure I'll be happy... this is stupid.

"Checking out the real estate?" Eric asks, I can hear him smiling.

I turn around to tell him I am indeed checking out the real estate but he stops me with a kiss. He grabs the back of my head and pulls me to him. He doesn't waste a second teasing, his lips are on mine, his tongue is sweeping through my mouth and I can feel myself being backed into the room. We continue to kiss until I feel myself pressed against a wall. Eric's hands find purchase on my bare ass under his shirt and I feel myself being lifted. I instinctively wrap my legs around his waist and I can feel his fingers toying with my entrance. _God I love his fingers. _I don't even notice what his other hand is doing until I feel it between our bodies. He pulls his cock out and thrusts into me in one deliberate movement that literally takes my breath away.

Each time his cock disappears, then slams into me again I arch my back and swallow his moans since we haven't once stopped kissing. I don't know where this came from, but I accept.

I break the kiss to breathe and Eric finds my neck. His lips and tongue are doing things that have my hips bucking against him. This is good; I'm still wet from our earlier session.

"More," I moan.

Eric begins to pound into me harder, deeper if that's possible. I'm certain to have bruises on my hips later from the way I'm being slammed into the wall over and over again. He's not using his words this time; he's using his body to show me how bad he needs me. I love every second of it.

He stills long enough to hook my legs over his arms. He presses his hands against the wall next to my ribs. With each deep, calculated thrust he grinds against me. I drop my head back, hitting my head on the wall. Eric is licking and sucking on my neck. My orgasm is fast approaching right now.

"Oh God," I moan. "I'm so close, Eric." I feel him smile against my neck and he's mumbling something that I can't understand.

"Touch yourself, Baby Cum for me, Pretty girl," he growls.

I have one arm wrapped around his neck, holding him to me. I reach between our joined bodies and run my fingers over my clit. "Yesyesyesyes," I start to chant.

It happens, I stiffen and let out a silent scream as my pussy clenches around him. "Good girl... that's my girl, oh... fuck... fuck..." he explodes, slamming me into the wall one more time, pressing his body tightly against me.

He kisses me again before releasing my legs and setting me on the ground. "We still have cheesecake," he reminds me and I walk behind him on shaky legs as he leads me to the kitchen again.

I stop off in the bathroom and clean up a little before meeting Eric at the table. He pulls me down on his lap and holds me tight.

"I get it; I don't want you to think I don't. I just don't agree with it."

"I know," I tell him, then give him a lingering kiss on the lips. "I'll stay for now... if things between us start to change I'm going through."

He looks at me with a blank expression which is odd since Eric is one of the most expressive people I know. "You're not just fucking with me? Trying to make me happy?"

"No, I mean it." He kisses me soundly on the mouth, then takes a huge bite of cheesecake.

"We need to build our strength. We have a busy night ahead of us," he says with a full mouth.

**Yay she's staying! Probably not conventional but oh well, it's fiction and fun! Oh and I wrote the very last chapter/epilogue for this and it's 25 chaps total as I suspected. I do have a new short story started that will most likely be rated T, but that's because of the premise. I'm not even done writing the first chapter so who really knows. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Oy, this chapter… I actually have two versions of it but the original version was just too out of left field and just didn't fit. That being said, only 3 chapters left : )**

**So, I was getting ready to post this chapter and I realized it was super short. You guys get an unexpected lemon thanks to that! **

* * *

"Sook," I hear my name paged over the loud speaker in the warehouse. I'm talking to Rasul about break schedules and I let him know I'll be right back.

"He does know he's in charge in there right?" Rasul asks before I walk away.

"Do you think you could know everything there is to know in the office in a month?" I counter.

Now that I've been with primarily him in the warehouse I can see what Tray was talking about. He does watch me a lot, and not in the hot sexy way Eric does. The bad part is Rasul is extremely hot, but a little too cocky for my tastes ― not that I'm on the market to think about that kind of stuff. I sound like I'm backpedaling and that's not the case. What I'm trying to say is he stands a little too close, stares longer than necessary and is jealous as all get out when it comes to Eric.

"I'm just saying he calls you into the office war more than he should," he shrugs and turns away from me. Oh well, his problem not mine. I'll be happy once Tray is back.

"Yes sir," I say as I walk into the office not noticing the other person standing in front of the counter until he clears his throat.

"Hi... what ah... what are you doing here?" I ask Bill.

"We need to talk."

"Calling me wasn't an option? You had to show up at my job in the middle of the day?"

"I'd rather talk face to face," he glances at Eric, lingering on his fading black eye.

"Are you going to sock me in the eye too?" I ask, who knows what he's up to.

"Sookie," he warns, "You know I'd never hit a woman."

"I'm saying that was uncalled for and a bit cowardly Bill. I have nothing to say to you, please leave the premises." I point toward the door and wait for him to leave. He doesn't.

"Sookie, I'm not here to fight with you," he argues and I hear Eric growl behind me.

I reach back and place a soothing hand on Eric's arm before directing my attention toward Bill again. "Then say what you have to say and go."

"Not with _him _around," Bill sneers. "I'd like to talk in private."

"In that case a phone call would've been a lot more effective, don't you think?" I arch an eyebrow and remove my hand from Eric. To me I told Bill what needed to be said when I informed him I'm no longer in love with him. Bill's lovely "get your shit and go" was pretty much all I needed to know from him so I'm a bit confused now.

"Oh Jesus, Sookie I'm asking you to step outside with me for a Goddamn minute. Lover boy can see everything that happens through the window, it's not like I'm going to kidnap you or something!" I almost laugh at that, Eric actually does snort behind me.

"Fine," I huff and make my way around the counter.

Surprisingly he opens the door for me and we walk to the smoking area since it's out of the way and it's not likely anyone will overhear us.

"I'm sorry," he starts.

"Wha... what for?" Color me confused. "You have no reason to apologize to me. Bill, _I_ betrayed _you_."

"No... well, yes you did, but I'm apologizing for my part in making you look elsewhere for... _that_."

"Stop, Bill, you didn't do anything," I say, shaking my head. "That was something I did in a moment of weakness, and it happened to open my eyes. Bill, honey I love you, but not like I should've been."

"I know," I arch an eyebrow at him. "I've known for a while that you weren't all in. You started pulling away a few months before he came along."

"I'm so sorry," I shake my head and the tears start to fall. I close the gap between us and hug Bill. I hug him tighter than I think I ever have. I hate, so much, what happened to us and my part in breaking us apart.

"Shh," he strokes my hair back. "Darling, I know."

"Thank you," I whisper into his shoulder. "This means more that you'll ever know." I pull away and look into his face. I see a peace that Bill hasn't had in a long time. This shitty situation has been good for both of us. Bill and I were friends; we stopped being a couple months ago without even realizing it.

"I'm not sorry about punching the pretty boy though," Bill smirks and I laugh.

"I know, you're just lucky he felt like he deserved it. I corrected him, though. Hitting is never the answer, you know that." I scold.

"Yes _mom._"

"Don't _ever_compare me to that woman," I snicker and give him one last hug. "Thank you again, I think we needed this."

"We did, now go sooth the lion. I can see him pacing," Bill rolls his eyes and turns to walk away.

Once Bill is driving out of the parking lot I go back inside. "Closure," is all I say to Eric.  
"Good," he gives a curt nod. He's not really sure what to say I think.

I go into the bathroom to clean my face. I'm about to leave and Eric knocks lightly so I call him in. He takes two strides and wraps his arms around me. "I'm glad you guys got to talk. I know it was eating you up."

"Thank you," I snuggle into his chest and appreciate his warmth and scent. Eric is pretty awesome. "I should get back to work."

"Ok, tell Rasul I'm gonna kick his ass if he looks at your ass like that again," he laughs and kisses my forehead. Am I the only one that didn't notice?

"Will do, Boss," I stand on my tiptoes and kiss him on the lips.

I leave the bathroom and go out into the warehouse. Rasul comes straight over and stands next to me, asking what he should do. I want to snark him with "how about your job" but I don't. I give him a task and I do the rounds, making sure the boys are doing what they're supposed to be doing.

* * *

"Eric, honey, what are you doing?"

"Hmm?" he replies, absentmindedly stroking the side of my right breast, moving in to circle my nipple then back to the side again.

"What are you doing?" I point at his hand. We've been reading for the last twenty minutes, Eric's attentions have been going on for about five of those minutes.

"Oh," he chuckles when he notices his fingers are playing with my nipple. I also feel him stiffen a little under my thighs. I have my legs over his lap and his arm is around me. "I guess I'm in the mood."

"You guess? Is it the fact that you're playing with my boob, or that you're starting to get wood?" I ask, completely serious.

"Probably both, how about we do something to take care of that wood?" he suggests in a tone that goes straight to my girly bits and makes both nipples stand at attention. "Hmm," he hums, plucking my tight bud. "I'd say you have a lady-boner."

"Did you just say lady-boner?" I gasp, I'm laughing too hard to truly comprehend what he just said to me. That's downright hilarious.

He also shuts me up fairly quickly when he drops his book and his left hand is between my thighs, pushing my shorts out of the way. "Baby, what are you reading that has you so wet?" he mumbles against my neck.

"Maybe it's just you?" I cock an eyebrow and he knows it's the book, but he isn't saying anything.

I squeal when he suddenly shifts us so I'm straddling his waist on the couch. I have my knees on either side of his hips and his hands are on my breasts, caressing them over my shirt. His eyes are locked on to mine and I reach down, grabbing the hem of my shirt and pull it over my head leaving my top half completely exposed to him since I don't generally wear a bra to laze around the house at night.

"That's my girl," he groans when my hands join his and I start rocking my hips over his hard-on. "Take these fucking shorts off," he commands and I stand up just long enough to drop them to the ground. By the time I'm straddling him again he has his pajama pants pushed down around his thighs and his cock if fully erect.

His length is nestled between my lower lips and I start rocking back and forth again, coating him in my wetness and getting some much needed friction on my clit at the same time. "Come on, don't play around. Fuck me, Sookie."

I do.

I sit up on my knees and he grabs his cock, positioning himself at my entrance. I start to slide down his shaft slowly, but he's not having it. I'm about halfway down when he grabs my hips and slams up completely burying himself inside of me, making me cry out his name. God he's so thick it almost hurts. I love it.

He knows I want to take over when I rest my palms on his chest and grind down against his thrusts. Eric stops and allows me to set the pace. I move up and down a little slower than he was going, but it feels so good like this. His eyes are trained on my bouncing breasts and he's biting his bottom lip. My normally talkative man seems to be at a loss for words as I drop down, doing his signature swively move. He keeps on hand on my hip while the other travels to my lower abdomen and his thumb finds my swollen nub. The light circles he's rubbing are driving me closer and closer to the edge.

This is most definitely a going to be a quickie.

"Oh fuck!" I cry out and drop my head back. I'm riding him harder and his thumb is moving faster.

"That's it… ah that fucking pussy feels good," he says through gritted teeth and I lose it. I topple right on over and seize on top of him. I can't move, I can't breathe, all I can do is shake a little while my inner walls spasm around his shaft.

His thumb hasn't stopped, I know he's trying to drag out my orgasm as long as possible and it's working – well he triggered another one. "Ahh… fuckfuckfuckyes!" he scream when he empties himself deep inside of me.

"That was _really_ good," I pant and drop onto his chest, his cock softening inside of me.

"That was… yeah… really good is accurate," we laugh.

I slowly pull myself off of him and walk on shaky legs to the bathroom soon followed by Eric. "Shower?" he asks, and I nod.

After I suck him hard again he takes me against the shower wall one more time and I end up passing out from exhaustion at eight o'clock on a Friday night.

* * *

**Seriously people, I just wrote a 900 word lemon in like 30 minutes. Mind boggling! Hope you liked the chapter – I forgot what's coming next lol. **

**YAY for closure and couch sex!**


	23. Chapter 23

**You sneaky little devils, you worked two lemons in a row out of me. Shame on you all! LOL.**

* * *

Eric and I have been living together for three months now. It's been awesome; this relationship is so different than any other relationship I've been in. He's quiet, and thoughtful, and God he has stamina for days. I need a breather though, not necessarily from him. I think I just need a night out of the house. I'm a mover and a shaker, Eric is a home body.

"Sugar dumpling," I say in the sweetest voice possible.

"Yes, dear," he replies, not looking up from his book.

"Ummm, can we go out this weekend?"

"That sounds like an excellent plan," I don't know why I expected him to protest. "Dancing and a nice dinner?" he looks up at me.

"That would be fun," I nod enthusiastically.

"Are you going to wear that dress again?" I shake my head no, biting my bottom lip. "Do you have something better?" he raises his eyebrow. I love that face.

"It's a short little blue number," I smile.

"I like blue, red is better, but blue is good." he grabs my arm and pulls me over his lap. "Blue brings out your eyes," he whispers and kisses the tip of my nose.

"Goodie, I just like getting dressed up. That and dancing my ass off!" I say and bounce off of him, heading to the kitchen to grab dessert for us. We don't have it very often, but I feel like a little ice cream tonight.

"No! I love your ass!" he yells from his spot on the couch as I disappear into the kitchen.

"Oh, okay then. I'll just dance enough to work up a good sweat," I tell him excitedly as I come back with an ice cream sandwich, breaking half off for Eric.

"That sounds disgusting, but I like you anyway I can get you so I'll take sweaty."

"Good deal, I'm going to take a bath before bed," I give him a quick kiss and then go to the bathroom to start the bath water. He... um _we_have a giant Jacuzzi tub that I love. That bitch takes forever to fill up though.

Eric and I have taken a few baths together, but we quickly learned that we don't like it. Showers are fine, but I like the solitude sometimes and Eric gets too fidgety when sitting still in the water for some weird reason. I grab my book and settle in the warm water. Eric teased me in the beginning for reading the smut books, until I reminded him they keep me all worked up for him. He's gone out and purchased three new books for me.

"Baby doll," Eric's voice breaks my concentration and I look up at him from the bubbly water. "Want me to join you?" he asks with a leer.

"Nope," I say popping the P. "You sir, are a bath disrupter."

"I am not," he defends himself making me laugh.

"You're just horny, you don't really want to be in here with me," I accuse.

"Well I was out there on the couch, right. Then I heard the water and my mind started drifting to you seductively taking your sweats and t-shirt off. When that happened, this happened," he tells me, pointing to the tent in his pajama pants.

"You could always take care of that yourself," I suggest, eyeing his erection and biting my bottom lip. I really do like watching him.

"Hmm," he has this sexy quality to his voice even when just making noises that get the juices flowing. "Is that what my girl wants?"

I nod and let out a little whimper when he reaches into his pants. I can see him stroking himself under the fabric and I want to see it without the pants so bad. His eyes close and I know exactly how he's touching his cock. He just squeezed a little, then rubbed his thumb over his head.

"Let me see," I ask quietly.

His eyes land on my breasts as I've sit up so he can see my nipples that hardened the second they hit the cool air. Eric uses his other hand to push his pants down around his thighs and he gives another tight stroke up and down his shaft. I bite my bottom lip, all I can think about now is how gorgeous his cock is and how I wouldn't mind it in my mouth. I don't tell him just yet though; I want to watch awhile first. His fist speeds up and he's pumping his cock with one hand. His other hand reaches down and he cups his balls, massaging them. His eyes haven't left my chest once and if I'm being honest I think it's kind of hot that he can get off just by looking at my body.

"Fuck, your fucking tits look so fucking good right now," he growls the last part and I sit up a little higher in the water. I cup my breasts and hold them together, rubbing my nipples with my thumbs.

"Let... fuck... let cum on those tits, Baby," I nod and basically offer them to him.

He moves close enough that I can reach out and lick him if I choose to. Instead I start to tug and pinch my nipples, moaning at the pleasure. I know he's close, his breathing is getting heavier and I can see his sac start to tighten. I reach out with one hand and grab the back of his thigh and he brings his free hand to one of my nipples, then up to twine in my hair. He lets out a strangled cry just before I feel the first jet of hot, sticky liquid hit the front of my neck. He moves my head so he gets my bottom lip and chin before finishing on my cleavage.

"Fuck, that was fucking amazing," he pants and leans down to kiss me. I love the fact that he doesn't care his cum is all over my lips now. He pulls back just a little before whispering, "Do I get to watch you?"

"Yes please," I smile and rinse off before I stand up, letting the soapy water cascade down my body.

"Mmm, good," he hands me my towel and I dry off, then walk into the bedroom with Eric right behind me.

I climb onto the bed on my hands and knees, getting ready to flip to my back when Eric stops me. "I just want to look at you for a minute."

I widen my knees a little, lean down on my elbows and reach under my body. Eric is standing behind me so he gets a front row view of me spreading myself open for him. I rub little circles over my opening, then drag the wetness to my clit where I continue to rub and moan from the sensations.

"That is a beautiful sight, my love," he whispers. I can't see, but I can hear him stroking himself again. "Fuck yourself."

I do as he commands and push two fingers into myself. I'm so slick and ready to be fucked good and hard I moan loudly when my fingers are all the way in. I pull them out to stroke my clit again and I realize he got me more hot and bothered than I thought. I start to fuck my pussy with my fingers again and continue to go harder and get my fingers as deep as possible. I really want his cock. He knows it.

I feel a shift on the bed and his tip against my fingers that are currently buried inside of myself. "Is this what my girl needs? My dick deep inside of that sweet, wet cunt?"

He starts to push in alongside my fingers and I gasp at how much I'm being stretched. My fingers are smaller than his and when he tried this I couldn't handle it, now it feels great. I still my fingers as he slowly moves in and out of me. My palm is rubbing over my nub and I'm ready to go.

"Mmm, you feel so good," he says behind me. His hips are smacking into my ass now that he's really fucking me and I love it.

I whimper when he pulls out and replaces his thickness with a finger. He pumps in and out a few times then removes it. I go ahead and pull my own fingers out to stroke my clit with them. He moves his well lubed finger up to my ass and I'm relaxed enough to let him just slide into me. His cock pushes back into my pussy and he starts fucking me in both holes, not too hard and not too soft either. Eric has figured out exactly how I like it and how I need it at different times. It amazes me and reminds me he's perfect for me. We're so in tune with each other it's scary.

"I still want to fuck this tight little ass," he reminds me. I'm still too scared to let him try, he really is huge.

"I know," I moan, "The answer is still no."

"One day," he chuckles just before an extra deep thrust that makes my back arch. "That's my girl," he slams in deep again and grinds against me. He pulls his finger out so he can grab both hips to help do it again and again. "I fucking love how deep I can get in this pussy."

I know he just came not too long ago so we'll probably be at this awhile, but I'm ready to have my moment now. I can feel it building and I want it more than anything. I move from my elbows to my hands, arching my back more. I start pushing back against him - hard, so hard I'm certain there will be bruising on my ass later.

His hand snakes under my body and he uses his fingertips to lightly tap my clit. I'm really close now and I'm sure he can feel it. "Oh fuck... fuckfuckfuck... fuck, Pretty it's like your pussy is getting tighter," I can hear the strain in his voice and it feels good that I can do that to him. "Come on, Baby girl, fucking cum for me... cum all over my cock."

The tapping on my clit is now rubbing and he's grinding into me at the same time. He swivels his hips a couple times and I lose it. My arms turn to jelly and I fall forward. He continues to rub and grind, drawing out my orgasm. Eric has been mumbling quietly the whole time. I learned he's not always the most talkative guy around; he _does _talk just not a whole lot. In the bedroom however, it's hard to shut him up but that's not really a bad thing. The stuff that comes out of his mouth is usual hot as Hell.

He grips my hips a little harder and pushes me down so I'm flat on the bed. His cock is still buried deep inside of me and he starts to slowly withdraw, then push in again once his tip is almost out. The thing about this position, his perfect, thick head hits my g-spot every fucking time he pulls out like that triggering orgasm number two in a matter of moments. He decides it's his turn and starts to fuck me - I mean _really _fuck me. It's so hard it's almost brutal, but it feels great at the same time. His body is covering mine, my thighs are closed so he can straddle my legs and his teeth are grazing my neck every now and then. I can feel his lips move along my skin as he tells me all the dirty things he wants to do to me between nips.

"Mmm, fuck," he says so I can hear him. "I'm gonna fucking cum, Sookie. I'm cumming deep in your tight little pussy, is that what you fucking want? Does that feel good for my girl," I can only moan. It really does feel fantastic. "Good... ah shit..." Eric lets out a strangled grunt as he explodes.

He pulls out of me, and moves to the side. "Eric..." my voice dies off when I realize what I'm about to say. I think I love him and it just hit me with no notice or warning. I just almost blurted it out. Eric told me the one time that all he can offer me is his love. Past that he's told me he loves specific things about me, but that's it. So I don't know if he really does love me and just doesn't want to make me uncomfortable or if he was telling me what he's capable of down the road. Either way, right now in this moment I realize I love him. A lot.

"Eric," I say again, this time with a little more conviction and he looks down at me. "I think I love you."

"Bout fucking time," he laughs and rolls on top of me, pushing me on my back in the process. "I _know_I love you," he winks and nips at my jaw.

"Yay," I say quietly and kiss him sweetly on the lips.

"Come on, girl that I love, let's clean up so I can cuddle you." Did I mention Eric is a cuddler?

* * *

**YAY! It's love! **

**So, I've been writing my new story like crazy – well I have 6 chapters done and I don't know – I can't see it ever being rated more than T. Oh, I could do dreams? That may work. Anywho – hope you enjoyed and 2 more chapters. Don't forget. **


	24. Chapter 24

My dress is short, showing a little cleavage. I'm not showing as much as I was the night I invited Eric out that first night, but it's still pretty risqué. The loose skirt hits the very tops of my thighs, barely covering my ass and is tight around my breasts, with thick straps. Of course my hair is down and I have my club makeup on.

"Jesus, Sook, I'm going to be fighting people back with a stick," Eric tells me when I step out of the bathroom.

"No way, I'll be wrapped around you most of the time anyway," I laugh and bend down in the closet to grab my shoes.

"No bending," he growls and his hands come to rest on my hips while he rubs his semi hard cock across my ass.

"Hmm, and here I thought you liked it," I shrug as I stand and turn to kiss his chin before moving past him. "Come on, I'm ready."

Eric stops in the bathroom on the way out and I pause at the dresser for one last look in the mirror. Eric left his top drawer open and I look down to close it. I little black box catches my eye and of course I reach in to see what it is. With a shaking hand I open the box and it's exactly what I thought it was. It's a gold band with a giant diamond rock sitting on top of it. I hear him flush and stuff the box away, closing the drawer.

I'm a little shaken, but I stay quiet about the ring. It's way too soon to think about marriage especially seeing as I just realized I love him earlier in the week. The problem is I'm sure he'll be able to tell if something is suddenly off about my mood. I slap on my happy face and ask him if we can go now.

We take my car since climbing up in the truck isn't the best idea with the dress I'm wearing. I let Eric pick the music and look out the window while he concentrates on driving. I don't know what I would do if he asked me to marry him. I'm certainly not ready – hell four months ago I wanted to marry Bill. I could be jumping the gun, maybe it's a misunderstanding and he always keeps a diamond ring in his drawer like a cedar block or something.

"We're here," he informs me as we slow down to pull into the parking lot.

I look over and smile, ready to get a drink and start dancing. I need to forget about what I just saw. I need to stay calm and not assume anything which will be very hard to do. Eric gets out of the car and walks around to my side. I let him help me out and we walk to the club hand-in-hand. It's still early enough there's not a huge line so we get in fairly quickly and situate at the bar to get a couple drinks in before we hit the floor. Eric isn't drinking too much so he'll be in good shape to drive us home later.

I order a sweet tea vodka and lemonade. So. Good. And Eric gets a beer and a shot like always. After this one shot he'll probably have two more beers and be done. "I want to dance," I yell over the music once I finish my drink.

"Go ahead, there aren't enough people out there for me," he laughs and pats my ass as I walk away from him.

I can feel his eyes on me as I start to sway to the beat. I wish he was out here with me, but I can happily dance without him. He'll be out in a few songs anyway. I gain a partner, a tall blonde woman with a gorgeous pair of shoes on. I'm not a fashion guru so I could never tell you what brand, but they look expensive. We start to move together and I feel oddly comfortable with her, like I do with Tara so I don't hold back. I dance with her without a care and rub my body against hers. I take a peek at Eric and see he's practically salivating on the sidelines. His eyes are moving from my ass to the woman's hands that are holding my hips.

He sets his empty beer bottle down and strides out to join us. When he comes up behind me he leans down to whisper in my ear. "I don't know if I should be jealous or turned on that you were able to pick up a woman in a matter of seconds." I laugh and turn my head to kiss him.

"Definitely turned on," I wink and move against him for a second before turning my attention to my mystery woman and wrapping my arms around her neck, laughing when Eric growls behind me and walks away.

"That's your man?" she questions when we're alone again, I nod. "That's too bad."

"Sorry," I shrug, "He kinda rocks though." She laughs at me and we go on like the little exchange didn't happen.

Four songs later she finally asks me my name so I tell her. She's Pam and she definitely wants a piece of me. She even offered to let Eric join us, but there's no way I'm going there. Not that I didn't experiment with a friend in high school, more like I could never let another woman near Eric – lesbian or not. Also I don't go home with strangers, that plays a part as well.

I leave my dance partner, to look for Eric and get another drink. When I find him he's standing at the bar talking to a giant bald guy and he just hands me a drink as I walk up to him. He puts his friend on hold and gives me kiss. "Did you have fun with your friend?" he asks.

"She wanted to take me home," I inform him and his eyes go wide. "She said you were welcome to join."

"Uh… no thanks?" he scrunches his nose and I laugh at him.

"I told her that's a no go, and thanked her for considering us," I kiss him again and ask who he's talking to.

"This is Quinn, I went to high school with him," Eric introduces me as his girlfriend and my mind immediately jumps to how it would make me feel if he was introducing me as his fiancé or wife. I have to stop that train of thought before I get weird.

"Pleased to meet you, can I steal him for a song?" I ask, reaching out to shake his hand.

"Sure," he gives me a grin and little wink that makes me uncomfortable. Eric doesn't notice it.

We get on the floor and Eric's hands land directly on my ass, I assume so he can hold the back of my dress down. We start to sway together and he leans down to nuzzle my neck. "I've been watching you, Pretty girl."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, and I think you're trying to kill me. I was standing there talking to a guy with a hard-on. Not cool," he laughs and rubs said hard-on against my stomach. He's only at half-mast so it's not _that_ bad.

The floor is pretty crowded now and we're smack dab in the middle of it. One of his hands moves down a little farther and I can feel his fingertips rubbing my slit through my panties. "Eric no," I whimper.

He tilts his head to kiss me, his fingers haven't moved away from my center. "Mmm, I can't make my girl's pussy feel good?" he asks as he pulls away.

"Not in the middle of the dance floor," I scold and he moves his hand up to my ass cheek again.

"This is the perfect spot, Baby, no one is paying attention." Where did this guy come from? And I'll bet his creepy friend is watching.

"Eric, no," I say a little firmer.

"Sneak off to the bathroom?" he grins and I know he's joking so I laugh with him and we start dancing again.

Eric is really getting into it right now and I love it. He's grinding and grabbing and fuck he's being a little forceful in the way he moves me – I love it. "Dancing with you is like hours of foreplay," he whispers as his hand moves up my side to cup my breast.

"You ready to get out of here?" I ask.

"Yes ma'am," he kisses me and leads me to the exit without a second glance at his friend from high school.

"Did you want to say bye to your buddy?" I ask him as I click my seat belt.

"That guy is a dick; I never could stand the sight of him. I just didn't want to be rude when he approached me tonight." This guy is way too nice for his own good.

* * *

A week goes by and Eric knows something is wrong with me, he just hasn't mentioned it yet. He will pretty soon, he's waiting for me to tell him what my deal is.

We're standing in the office when I blurt it out. "I found the ring in your drawer."

"Oh yeah?" he asks, quirking an eyebrow. I nod and bite my bottom lip. "You can chill out, it was my grandmother's. Mom gave it to me after we went out to dinner last month."

I met Eric's parents last month when we went to nice Italian restaurant. They're pretty awesome and she's so sweet to me I almost didn't know what to do with myself. "Oh…um… why?"

"She likes you," he shrugs, "She knows you're probably the one and wanted me to be prepared. Sook, neither one of us is ready to get married, so take a deep breath and calm down."

"Okay," I say and fan myself a little. "Sorry I didn't mention it sooner. I've been going through all of the scenarios in my head and with the whole moving in thing and how bad I freaked out I didn't want to be in that position again and you're so amazing and I didn't know what I would say if you asked and―"

"Shh," Eric stops me by resting his finger over my lips. "I love you, Sookie. I also _know_ you." That's all he has to say. I've been freaking out for no reason and I know that.

I give a curt nod and smile against his finger. "For the record, I love you too."

"I know." With that we go back to work and forget the conversation ever happened.

* * *

**Sorry this is so late. I spent the day in Santa Cruz, I'm a little burnt and ate way too much. I did, however, walk for about 5 hours straight so that should trump the corndog and the fried Oreos right?**


	25. Chapter 25

**This is it! **

* * *

"Sook!" Eric yells my name from the office instead of paging me when I'm out talking to Tray.

"Eric!" I yell back as I walk toward him.

"Come, I need to talk to you," he says and I continue my current speed to get to him.

"Yes Boss, what can I do for you?" I ask him once we're both in the office.

He grabs my wrist and leads me into his personal office, closing the door behind us. I'm standing in the middle of the room and he tells me to open my hand so I do. I have my palm up, ready for whatever he needs to give me. Eric reaches into his pocket and gently places something light in my hand. When he moves his hand away I look down and see the ring I found in his drawer six months ago.

"It's time," he shrugs. "Something has been bothering me for a week or so now, like something was missing. Last night I was trying to sleep and I just listened to the sound of you breathing as you slept and it hit me. I need you, and not just as my girlfriend, or employee. I want you as my partner, in life and in this business." With that he hands me a piece of paper. It's a hand written note that says "half of Cat's is yours, love you". "That's your half of the company. I talked to my uncle and he agreed that this place is just as much yours as it is mine if not more so. I'll get the real paperwork later. You're the heart of this business, you breathed new life into me that night you invited me out dancing and I don't think either of us would survive without you. So... marry me? Please?"

"You just proposed to me with a business... and your grandmother's ring?" he nods. I don't have the butterflies and excitement that you would expect for someone that just received a proposal. I know this is right though, he's right. This is what is meant for us, I've felt it for a while, I just didn't know what it was.

"What do ya say?" he gives me a little half smile.

I slide the ring on my finger and nod a little. "I think I like it. I'll marry you, I already run the business so that's cool, no change there." I give him a serious look, fighting back the smile that is threatening to take over.

"Alright, glad we have that settled." We stand in silence staring at each other.

Finally I break and jump up into his arms, catching him off guard so he stumbles back and we fall onto the floor. I attack his face with kisses; ultimately landing on his lips and chant "yes" over and over again.

"Mmm, I love you," he whispers. "I love you so damn much, Sookie."

"I love you too," I kiss him again.

We're in the middle of a pretty serious make out session when the door comes flying open and Tray is standing in the doorway. "Jesus, you two, we have customers out there."

"Tray, look!" I flash my left hand at him and he uses it to help me stand.

"Northman, we're having the talk later," he tells Eric and gives me a tight hug. "Congratulations, Sook, you deserve it."

"Thank you!" I release him and go out to attend to our customers with a little extra bounce in my step.

* * *

"Eric," I say his name wistfully as I lay in the middle of the bed, looking at my ring. He's in the bathroom, brushing his teeth with the door open so I know he can hear me.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"You know, sometimes you just need to say it. This is one of those times. I really, really love you and I think it's awesome. That's all." I flip over on my stomach while I continue to stare at the ring.

"Sookie," I look over and he's standing in the doorway to the bathroom, smiling at me. "You're beautiful."

"You're just biased," I laugh and he takes the few strides to the bed and pounces on me.

We had sex two times like an hour ago and we're both pretty wiped out. It's just nice to have his weight on me so I giggle before I sigh and relax under him. "I don't care if I am, you're still beautiful. You look happy, and I love that. It means I'm doing my job right."

"You are," he lifts so I can turn to my back before he settles down again. "I'm a different kind of happy. I know with you I'm not just in love with the idea of you, or the idea of marrying you. After I found the ring and we talked I just knew that you were the right person for me. I would've been happy just being your girlfriend forever and that says a lot I think. I don't need some silly piece of paper to tell me I'm yours. I've been yours since day one."

"You're rambling, baby, but that's okay. I get it and I love you," he kisses me and rests on his elbows looking down at me. "You do realize I want like seven kids, right?"

"You do realize you're marrying the wrong girl if you want seven kids."

He laughs and kisses me again. "Nah, five or six will do. You're going to look good pregnant," he tells me.

"Honestly, you want that many?"

"I want whatever we're blessed with, be that none or seven." Perfect answer.

"Perfect," I tell him and kiss the tip of his nose.

"I'm hungry; you're wearing me out, woman," he jumps off of me and disappears into the hallway.

I get up to follow and find him bent over in the fridge, his ass looks edible. Eric starts taking things out if the refrigerator and it's clear he plans on making sandwiches but I know that won't be enough. This man has a giant appetite to match his giant body. I step into the pantry and find a bag of chips and an unopened jar of salsa. For someone that likes to cook, you'd think he'd make homemade salsa, but he likes this stuff.

"Want one?" he asks, as he lays the lettuce on the bread.

"Sure." Eric makes the best sandwiches. He already has two of them going and I laugh when he has to pull out more bread.

"What?" he asks, "I'm a growing boy, I need fuel."

"You're not a growing boy, Eric. I love that you eat more than two normal people. I hope we have girls, I don't think we could afford teenage boys if they take after you." He laughs at me and hands me a sandwich.

"We could just grow our own… nah; they would eat too fast for that." So true. We wouldn't have time for the food to grow before it was eaten.

We finish our evening snack and go relax on the couch. I don't feel like reading so I turn on the television while Eric reads his latest crime mystery. Now that he's used to having me around he actually makes little noises and he'll pause to tell me about things. It's absolutely adorable. The entire time he's reading he's twirling my hair in his fingers and it's just perfect. This is my life and I love it. With anyone else this could have been boring; with Eric I'm happy and love being here. I know things will change once we have a house full of little Northman's running around, that's okay though. We'll change and we'll grow. We'll learn new things about one another and that's enough for me. Neither one of us is perfect, that much was proved in the way we started, but we're perfect for each other. That's all that matters.

* * *

**Two awesome things are happening this week… **

**Number one: kelpieskorner 2012/ 07/ 23/ author-spotlight-missydee/ this link is on my profile too. **

**Remove the spaces above to read the Authors Spotlight over in Kelpie's Korner. I think this is one of the most awesome things ever!**

**Thing two: My birthday is tomorrow! YAY for 32! LOL. I have no plans whatsoever and that's ok. **

**I'm not sure when I'll start posting my new story. I have 8 chapters written, but want to get a few more before I start posting. I like being able to give you guys something every day and I want a good cache of chapters. I do have one and half FNB chapters written. I don't know when I'll post those either. I have to make sure I like them first. **

**As always, you guys are the very best and thank you for taking a chance on my cheaters - especially when I said I'm not sure if it'll be a HEA - as it turns out it is :)**


End file.
